El Camino Equivocado
by evy29
Summary: A veces para que las cosas salgan bien, hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible… Capítulo XI La Emboscada Segunda Parte. Veamos como quedamos ahora.
1. El Shock

Holas!

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Ranma en español. Oy estoy muy emocionada! Espero que les guste y porfa cualquier review es muy MUY apreciada. GRACIAS.

Resumen: A veces para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible... (no se los voy a dañar... con el tiempo lo voy completando okis?... mientras tanto, por qué no tratan de adivinar?)

DISCLAIMER: Yo NO cree Ranma 1/2. Yo NO soy dueña de Ranma 1/2. ¿Por qué alguien iba a pensar que fui yo? Créanme, no tengo idea.

"...." para diálogos

'...' para pensamientos

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

****

Genma y Soun brindaron con sus copas llenas de Sake.

"¿Puedes creerlo amigo?" Exclamó Soun con los ojos poblados de lágrimas y la voz quebrada debido a la presencia del licor. "Las familias al fin unidas"

Se hizo oír la ebria risa de Genma seguida por un choque de copas.

"Sí, sí" comenzó el hombre panda "De haber sabido que sería tan sencillo casarlos nos hubiéramos podido ahorrar mucho tiempo y golpes"

"Y nadie puede decir que los obligamos"

"De que hablas hombre, ellos mismos apresuraron la boda de esta manera, era casi imposible separarlos! Tu mismo los viste en la ceremonia!"

Los ojos de Soun brillaron con el recuerdo. "¿Se veían bastante felices no?"

Ambos repasaron los acontecimientos del día en su cabeza. Vaya que había sido una boda para recordar.

"Ahhh Mi pequeñita!! Casada y en su luna de miel!!" Gimió el hombre de cabellera larga. Sin saber si lloraba de felicidad o tristeza.

"Sí!" río Genma de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. "¡Y pronto vendrán los nietos!"

Otro brindis se hizo oír, esta vez acompañado por el grito borracho de dos hombres.

"¡Las familias están unidas!"

Risas radiantes de felicidad siguieron al grito.

Kasumi cerró la puerta de la sala de té. 'Ojalá papá y el tío Genma no tengan una resaca muy fuerte por la mañana' Pensó un poco preocupada mientras subía a su habitación para dormir. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, sonrío satisfecha. Ambos hombres merecían celebrar de aquella manera. Había sido un día espléndido, por fin Ranma y Akane estaban juntos. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia al recordar la cara de felicidad de su hermanita, y la mirada tierna que Ranma le regaló durante toda la ceremonia. "Fue una boda preciosa" pensó antes de cerrar su puerta y entregarse a la tranquilidad de los sueños.

****

**I**

****

**"EL SHOCK"**

****

**"De pérdidas de memoria y bruscos despertares"**

****

****

****

**_Akane_**

**__**

En realidad Akane nunca fue una persona mañanera. El tener que abandonar el cálido y seguro refugio de su cama no era su actividad favorita del día, pero aún así lo hacía sin quejarse demasiado y sin mucha dificultad. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, despertarse fue una verdadera agonía.

Sus párpados se sentían demasiado pesados sobre sus ojos y el leve dolor de cabeza junto con una peculiar sensación de incomodidad entre las piernas sólo le hicieron desear poder quedarse en cama todo el día. Pero eso, usualmente, no era posible.

Akane se revolcó un poco sobre su cama con la intención de acomodarse, "Solo cinco minutos más" pensó.

"Mmmmm..."

Musitó mostrando placer después de hallar una posición perfecta, tan cómoda que no lo podía creer. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan confortable su almohada? Parecía estar hecha justo a su medida.

"Mmmm...." Se oyó de nuevo mientras ella abrazaba con fuerza al objeto que había logrado darle tanto placer.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la tranquilidad del mundo de los sueños, cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba muy bien que digamos.

Su almohada nunca antes se había sentido tan cálida... o había tenido la forma de una persona y definitivamente nunca antes había sido capaz de abrazarla.

Akane abrió los ojos por completo, esta vez sin dificultad.

Se dio cuenta entonces que su confortable almohada no era nada más ni nada menos que un pecho desnudo y musculoso.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó a la nada con residuos de sueño colgando de su voz.

Pues bien, todos hemos atravesado situaciones completamente inesperadas, situaciones en las que nuestro cerebro no parece funcionar lo suficientemente rápido para tomar una acción racional inmediata. Hay gente que al enfrentarse a esta clase de acontecimientos se paraliza, queda como congelada en el tiempo esperando a que el mundo vuelva a tener sentido, otros por el contrario, actúan enseguida guiados por el instinto... a veces, cabe recalcar, el instinto es extremadamente parecido a la estupidez.

Akane, por otro lado, solo estaba confundida.

'¿Mi almohada es un muchacho?' pensó somnolienta.

Y definitivamente era un muchacho, de eso no cabía duda alguna; pues Akane al acomodarse había terminado enlazando sus piernas con las de su "almohada" y una singular sensación bajo ellas confirmaba la presencia de algo característicamente masculino.

Akane miró el rostro unido al pecho en el que se había estado apoyando un par de segundos antes, se encontró con una faz en extremo familiar, que parecía además estar sumida en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, si la plácida sonrisa en su rostro era alguna indicación.

'¿Ranma?'

Sí, era Ranma. Su arrogante y grosero prometido.

'¿Qué hace Ranma aquí?'

De pronto se dio cuenta que el muchacho junto suyo no estaba usando nada aparte de sus boxers... y que ella, si no se equivocaba, estaba ataviada tan solo en su ropa interior.

'¿En mi cama?'

Las telarañas en su cerebro por fin se despejaron, permitiéndole a este hacer las conexiones necesarias para, por lo menos, entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

'Ranma. Cama. Ropa interior'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Akane, era de esas personas que actuaban por instinto, así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no pasó un segundo antes de que Ranma esté tirado en el suelo, tratando de esquivar un gran mazo y aterrado ante la vista de su prometida rodeada de un aura azul que no auguraba nada bueno.

"¡¡¡¡¡RANMAAAA!! ¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDOOO!!!!!"

Akane atacó a Ranma con toda la fuerza que tenía... compararla con la de un gorila no hubiera sido suficiente, dijo Ranma tiempo después, cuando ambos recordaban el acontecimiento que dio un giro completamente inesperado a sus vidas. Luego, siempre reclamaba la manera en que Akane lo sacó de la cama, tirándolo de cabeza al suelo. "No podías ser un poco más racional marimacho?" Preguntaba él, justo antes de recibir una pequeña muestra de la paliza que recibió aquel día. "No fueron ni cinco minutos" aseguraba Akane insegura de estar orgullosa o avergonzada. "No fueron ni cinco minutos y ya estabas inconsciente"

Ranma nunca lo dijo, pero estaba seguro de haber perdido la conciencia al tercer golpe del mazo. '¿Cuánto me habrá golpeado antes de darse cuenta que no me movía?' Se preguntó siempre, sabiendo lo abstraída que podía ser Akane cuando la ira la cegaba.

'Por un momento pensé que lo había matado' Recordaba ella, y volvía a sentir el pánico que le invadió aquel día cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Ranma sobre la madera fría. 'Qué bueno que lo noté antes de mandarlo a volar'

Y así fue, sin estar aún satisfecha con el castigo corporal que había impuesto a su atrevido prometido por haber compartido una cama con ella '¡¡Y en esas fachas!!' decidió que un pequeño viaje hacia la luna, cortesía de aerolíneas mazo, era el siguiente paso racional. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando notó confundida que la habitación estaba un tanto silenciosa.

'Ranma ya no está gritando'

Se acercó insegura y con la preocupación naciéndole en el pecho, al bulto que era el cuerpo de su prometido. La inspección cercana, le comprobó que Ranma no se movía... y que estaba tirado en una posición bastante incómoda, eso sin contar las innumerables heridas y golpes que lo cubrían de pies a cabeza. Especialmente en la cabeza.

"¿Ranma?"

La ira se disolvió en algo mucho más fuerte. La preocupación llenó su cabeza y lo único que podía pensar era 'Oh Dios, Ranma lo siento'. Se acercó y después de arrodillarse junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su prometido, lo tocó con cautela, tratando de encontrar algún signo vital.

"Phew" Suspiró aliviada después de encontrarlos todos, aún así el arrepentimiento la quemaba.

Es increíble la manera en que nuestra ira desaparece dejándonos con una visión más clara de las cosas.

Verán, la ira es un sentimiento en verdad peculiar. Tiene la extraña cualidad de hacernos hervir como si fuéramos una tetera con agua, obligándonos a olvidar a todo el mundo, a excepción del objeto que la provocó. Que quede claro que no estoy hablando de una ira cualquiera... hablo del sentimiento aquel que nos nace en el estómago y se escapa por nuestra boca a gritos, nublándonos la mente en el proceso y privándonos así, de cualquier pensamiento racional.

Esta clase de ira no es muy frecuente en las personas... para serles sincera, es más común en las bestias salvajes; aún así Akane Tendo hacía muestra de ella al menos una vez al día. Es por eso que muchas generaciones después la seguirían recordando como aquella increíble mujer dueña de una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el día, y un temperamento torrencial, capaz de convertir a un león en un manso gatito.

Pues bien... debido a la incapacidad de Akane de pensar con claridad -o pensar en absoluto- durante sus arrebatos de rabia, en el momento en que esta desaparecía, las cosas a su alrededor, comenzaban siempre a tener más sentido y a verse más claramente.

Así que una vez que la preocupación que sintió por Ranma se comió gran parte de su cólera, notó por fin, que su escasez de ropa y la aparente actitud pervertida de su prometido, no eran las únicas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar.

Para empezar, la habitación en la que estaban definitivamente no era una habitación de su casa, por ende no estaban en el dojo. Lo primero que Akane notó fue una gran ventana cubierta con gruesas cortinas negras, por las que apenas penetraba la luz del sol.

La decoración era sencilla, las paredes eran de un color durazno y sobre ellas se exhibían cuadros de paisajes comunes... unas montañas, un pozo con girasoles creciendo alrededor, y otras por el estilo, había una peinadora con su respectivo espejo, un gran armario de madera sobre el cual descansaban un par de sábanas limpias y dobladas, una pequeña televisión con un reproductor de video adjunto, y dos pequeños veladores, ambos adornados con una pequeña lámpara de noche, y entre los cuales descansaba una gran cama matrimonial.

Akane se sonrojó un poco al ver la cama y retiró la vista de inmediato. Al bajar la mirada, sin embargo, se encontró con la imagen de su prometido, que parecía dormir como un angelito, y solo consiguió que el sonrojo se hiciera de un carmín más fuerte.

Akane levantó la vista una vez más, decidiéndose luego a mirar fijamente al suelo. Mientras examinaba el piso de la habitación se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención... Había pétalos de rosas y ropa tirados por todos lados, y si sus ojos no la engañaban eran las diferentes prendas que forman parte de un ajuar de novia y el pantalón, camisa, chaqueta y demás indumentos que conforman un smoking.

Akane frunció el ceño.

Era un vista en verdad extraña. Las maletas ni siquiera parecían estar desempacadas y aún así... si de adivinar se trataba, la única explicación que Akane podía encontrar era que los ocupantes del cuarto habían estado en un tremendo apuro por quitarse la ropa al momento de llegar... tanto que habían dejado todo lo demás olvidado y ni siquiera se habían molestado en poner la ropa en algún lugar prudente.

'¿Por qué alguien estaría en tal apuro?'

Se preguntó nuestra heroína... Obviamente, debió haber sido por algo importante, ya que no por cualquier cosa alguien dejaría un vestido de novia tirado en el suelo. Un vestido de novia y un smoking... oh, seguramente es una pareja y ambos venían de la recepción de su boda...

'¿Pero por qué iban unos recién casados a quitarse la ropa de esa manera?'

Bien, de seguro muchos de ustedes ya tienen la respuesta a esa pregunta... algunos quizás ya resolvieron todo el misterio después de las primeras línea de mi explicación. Pero esos son ustedes, y debemos recordar que Tendo Akane siempre ha sido un poco densa al momento de sacar conclusiones. No trato de insinuar que nuestra querida artista marcial sea tonta, tal y como afirma su prometido a la hora de molestarla... no claro que no, tal afirmación no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Lo que sí quiero decir es que Akane... es un poco inocente en asuntos como este, y eso junto a su habilidad crónica para sacar las conclusiones equivocadas; la llevan generalmente por los caminos erróneos.

Esta vez, sin embargo, su cerebro hizo conexiones súbitas, y Akane, después de unos segundos concibió la obvia deducción que el resto de nosotros hicimos ya hace mucho tiempo.

Akane se torno del color del fuego al momento en que pudo responder su pregunta... después, se dio cuenta que ella y Ranma eran los ocupantes de la habitación, y pues... entró en pánico.

Un sinnúmero de preguntas bailaron en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacían ella y Ranma en la misma cama? ¿Son acaso esas ropas en el suelo las que ellos estaban usando? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Aquello parecía una suite matrimonial... como para una luna de miel. No, no... no era posible seguramente Nabiki estaba detrás de toda aquella confusión... pero... pero...

Akane se quedó como piedra.

Había un anillo dorado en su dedo anular... un anillo de bodas.

Su cabeza se volvió un torbellino, el tiempo comenzó a moverse cada vez más lento hasta por fin detenerse...

Se dio cuenta entonces que no recordaba nada... la última memoria que tenía era el haberse acostado a dormir en su cama la noche anterior. Esto no era posible... tenía que estar soñando. Era una pesadilla... tenía que serlo, no podía ser real, las incongruencias eran demasiadas. No, no, no,... pero, el dolor de cabeza con el que despertó solo se había intensificado, la incomodidad entre sus piernas seguía ahí cavando una duda en su cabeza, una duda en la que no quería pensar por el momento... sus sueños nunca habían sido tan reales. Por eso la parte de ella que estaba total y completamente segura de que esto no era un sueño, no le permitía tomar control a la otra que desesperadamente quería despertar.

De lo único de lo que Akane estaba segura, era de que algo muy, MUY extraño, algo que por su vida ella no podía recordar, algo que no debía ser... había sucedido.

Y que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera solucionarlo.

**_Ranma_**

Si despertar fue una agonía para Akane, para Ranma fue todo un calvario.

Al principio no entendió porque de pronto, moverse se convirtió en una hazaña; después, recordó la manera en que lo habían puesto a dormir y todo tuvo sentido. El problema es que todo PERDIO sentido una vez más, cuando logró sentarse y finalmente miró alrededor.

"Estúpida violenta marimacho" Dijo entre dientes, pensando que estaba solo. Se quedó helado cuando lo primero que vio fue Akane sentada no muy lejos de él. 'Esta vez sí me mata' Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la paliza que de seguro su irascible prometida pensaba propinarle en paga a sus insultos.

Pero nada sucedió.

Ranma miró a la muchacha confundido...

"¿Akane?" Se escuchó su voz insegura.

Ranma sí notó que estaban en una habitación de hotel, notó la ropa tirada en el suelo, las maletas sin desempacar y su estado de semidesnudez, pero no se molestó en pensar en aquellas cosas extrañas. En su lugar, todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en un sola idea.

'¿Qué le pasa a Akane?'

Akane debería estar gritándole que era un idiota y a punto de mandarlo a volar hacia algún lugar desconocido, en lugar de ello seguía sentada sobre el suelo de la habitación. Pero eso no era lo extraño, lo que preocupó a Ranma fue el hecho de que todavía no se había molestado en vestirse... y que miraba de una manera muy extraña a sus manos. Ranma no sabía si su la joven estaba maravillada o en shock.

El muchacho vio a su prometida levantar la cabeza muy lentamente y mirarlo con una expresión vacía.

"¿Akane...?" prosiguió mientras su preocupación se acrecentaba. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Ranma se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

"Ranma"

Dijo Akane de pronto, haciendo que el joven se detuviera bruscamente. Ranma la miró curioso y aún preocupado, un signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro.

"... sabes... recuerdas cómo es que llegaste aquí?"

Akane lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ranma se sorprendió al reconocer una extraña mezcla de confusión, miedo y esperanza en ellos. Después comenzó a pensar en la pregunta y entendió por qué ella estaba asustada.

El joven artista marcial frunció el ceño.

"No" dijo lentamente, mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Ranma la escuchó suspirar. "... Y tú?" preguntó sin mirarla, aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta.

"No" Ranma sintió la mirada de su prometida apuñalándolo lentamente.

"¿Ranma?" El muchacho la miró al escuchar su nombre.

"Mmm?"

"¿Supongo que tampoco recuerdas como llegó ese anillo a tu dedo?"

El joven miro su mano, en verdad había un anillo dorado en su dedo anular... un anillo muy parecido a lo que debe ser una alianza matrimonial... pero no, no recordaba habérselo puesto o haberlo visto antes de ese día.

"No"

Hubo un corto silencio.

"¿Akane?" El muchacho sintió como su prometida se revolvía un poco al escuchar su nombre pero prosiguió de todos modos, en verdad necesitaba saber la respuesta a la pregunta que pensaba formular. "¿Qué te pasa? Algo me dice que deberías estar golpeándome o... o... gritándome o... pues... siendo tú... pero" Dejó que el aire completara su oración.

"Han pasado cosas muy extrañas Ranma"

Ranma comenzó a asustarse 'Más extrañas que esto?'

"¿Más extrañas que tú siendo civilizada?"

"Ranma, trata de no ser un idiota por un segundo, y escúchame sí?"

Bien, al menos esa respuesta ya parecía algo que Akane diría. Ranma escuchó a su acompañante suspirar de nuevo, seguramente tratando de controlarse, después de unos segundos, escuchó su voz una vez más.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Ranma?"

"Umm... irme a dormir después de entrenar en el dojo"

Akane suspiró de nuevo. 'Por qué será que lo esta haciendo tanto?' Pensó Ranma un tanto fastidiado.

"No te parece extraño haberte despertado aquí?"

"Debe ser- -"Akane no lo dejó continuar.

"Conmigo?"

Ranma se quedó en silencio... en verdad no sabía que responder.

"¿En ropa interior?"

El muchacho de la coleta se puso tan rojo como una grana. Era verdad, él y Akane habían despertado en aquella cama, es por eso que Ranma había recibido aquella golpiza que lo dejó inconsciente.

"Mira alrededor Ranma... el suelo? Ves la ropa que hay ahí?" Ranma hizo lo que se indicó "¿Sabes lo que son verdad?" Y sí que lo sabía... la confusión que había sentido comenzó a transformarse en pánico cuando una idea imposible empezó a anidarse en su cabeza.

"Y el anillo en tu dedo?"

'Oh por dios' La mente de Ranma se transformó en un remolino.

Akane entonces le mostró su mano, en la cual usaba un anillo idéntico al de él... un anillo que representaba una alianza... un anillo de bodas.

"Nunca he visto tantos sentimientos en los ojos de una persona al mismo tiempo" Comentaba Akane a la hora de relatar los sucesos de aquella mañana. "Había miedo, confusión... era extraño, porque entre la confusión también había mucha claridad, como si todo tuviera sentido. Vi duda, incredulidad—" "No olvides la ira" la interrumpía Ranma

"Oh sí... mucha, mucha ira" Terminaba Akane mientras trataba de imaginarse el barullo que debió haber sido la mente de Ranma en ese momento.

Fin del Capítulo 1

Muchas Gracias.


	2. La Huida

**NOTA: **En este episodio la Línea del tiempo esta un chance torcida... comienzo desde el final... y luego en el epílogo pues... mejor léanlo no sé como explicarlo.

**RESUMEN: **A veces para que las cosas salgan bien... Hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible.

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

El ring del teléfono acabó con el tranquilo silencio que inundaba el hogar de los Tendo aquel cálido domingo de agosto.

Sonó una vez.

Arriba, en su cuarto, Nabiki Tendo estaba segura de que su cándida hermana mayor pronto contestaría.

Sonó dos veces.

Abajo, Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome ignoraron el sonido, demasiado inmersos en la tarea de cubrir sus respectivas cabezas con una almohada, peleando aún con la resaca, consecuencia de su celebración la noche anterior.

Sonó tres veces.

Tres cuadras más allá, Kasumi Tendo devolvía un libro prestado al médico de la familia, mientras se preguntaba entretenida como le iría al Doctor Tofou si decidiera abandonar la práctica y unirse al circo.

Sonó cuatro veces.

Fuera de la ciudad y al otro lado de la línea, dos recién casados comenzaban a impacientarse esperando que la señorita tras el mostrador y con el auricular en la mano les diera una respuesta.

Sonó cinco veces.

Cierta señorita empezó a sentirse nerviosa bajo la escrutadora mirada de dos extraños.

Sonó seis—

No, no sonó seis veces.

Exasperada, Nabiki Tendo contestó el teléfono.

"Al

Nabiki juraría que oyó un suspiro de alivio antes de escuchar la voz aguda de una muchacha.

"Buenos días. Habla Kimiko Taede, recepcionista de la Hostal Hot Spring Inn. ¿Podría hablar con la Señorita Nabiki Tendo, por favor?"

"Con ella misma. ¿Hubo algún problema con la reservación" Preguntó ella enseguida, como siempre adelantándose a los acontecimientos. Nabiki Tendo odiaba las sorpresas.

"No precisamente..." Al otro extremo, la muchacha respondió mientras miraba de reojo a la pareja parada frente a ella. "... pero si hubo algunos problemas. Al parecer, los Señores Saotome desean cancelarla—"

Nabiki escuchó un sollozo, o más bien un grito exasperado, al otro lado de la línea. Un grito que, si no se equivocaba, había salido de la boca de su hermana menor y se lograba discernir como "Es Akane Tendo!!! TENDOO!!!!"

Nabiki levantó una ceja tomando cierto interés morboso en la situación.

"¿Ah.. sí?"

Preguntó a la recepcionista y luego escuchó una explicación que la dejó un poco confundida, pero no la sorprendió en absoluto... Para ella, y sabiendo de quienes se trataba, todo aquello era de lo más normal.

**CAPÍTULO II **

****

****

**"LA HUÍDA" **

**  
_"De apuros, confusiones y acontecimientos extraños"_**

El reloj del vestíbulo marcó un cuarto para las doce.

La muchacha tras el mostrador lo miró atentamente, esperando a que las manecillas se movieran y por fin marcaran el medio día, anunciando así el final de su turno extra. Usualmente, Kimiko no se sentía tan agotada durante las horas de trabajo, pero era domingo y no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior.

Suspiró...

"Sólo quince minutos más" murmuró para sí misma, mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar en orden las llaves y encargos de cada habitación antes de marcharse.

Fue en ese momento cuando su día comenzó a tornarse extraño.

El desesperado ring del timbre del mostrador anunció que alguien quería ser atendido, así que Kimiko dio media vuelta y sonriendo preguntó.

"Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

Kimiko reconoció inmediatamente a la pareja frente al mostrador. Eran los Saotome, dos recién casados que se habían registrado la tarde anterior y casi no la habían dejado dormir con todo el ruido que hicieron una vez que entraron en la suite matrimonial.

Los miró por un momento. Se veían un tanto descompuestos. Ya no llevaban aquellas bobas sonrisas, ni se besaban y tocaban cada vez que podían. Era extraño, pero Kimiko agradeció mentalmente que no lo estuvieran haciendo... había sido suficiente con verlo el día anterior.

"Ves Ranma, te dije que estábamos en un hotel"

Kimiko frunció el ceño confundida. En lugar de dirigirse a ella la jovencita de cabello corto se dirigió a su esposo, ignorándola casi groseramente. Pero eso no fue lo único que la confundió. El tono con que la muchacha habló tenía un tinte de fastidio... y era un tono tan diferente al que le había escuchado la tarde del día anterior que no parecía pertenecerle a ella.

"Am... ¿en dónde estamos?"

Le preguntó el muchacho, muy nervioso e ignorando por completo a la mujer parada a su lado.

Su pregunta solo logró confundir a Kimiko aún más, pero ella forzó una sonrisa y respondió lo mejor que pudo, decidida a hacer su trabajo.

"En la Hostal Hot Springs Inn Sr. Saotome"

Ranma se preguntó como es que la muchacha sabía su nombre.

"Qué tan lejos estamos de Nerima?" Preguntó Akane, la preocupación muy clara en su voz.

"Umm... pues estamos a unos cuarenta minutos en auto." Respondió Kimiko.

"Eso significa que estamos solo a unas horas a pie Akane... podríamos estar llegando a casa hoy en la tarde sin ningún problema" Ranma se veía ansioso por salir del lugar.

Akane, estaba muy confundida, también un tanto desesperada... en realidad Akane no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía al momento, así como tampoco sabía que es lo que se debería hacer en una situación así... en realidad ni siquiera sabía en que clase de situación estaba... Y cuando Akane no sabe que hacer... siempre decide refugiarse en el sentimiento más familiar que posee. La IRA.

"¡Cállate Ranma! ¿No quieres primero saber que diablos pasó?"

Si Kimiko pensó que antes estaba sorprendida... pues no sabía exactamente como se sentía después de escuchar a aquella jovencita.

"¡Claro que sí Akane! ¡No seas tonta! Pero no crees que los responsables deben estar en Nerima?!! Por lo tanto las respuestas también?!!"

Respondió él con un tono venenoso y lleno de fastidio.

Ranma había procurado controlar toda la rabia y confusión que estaba sintiendo al momento. Despertarse en un lugar desconocido junto a su prometida, que al parecer se había convertido en su esposa mientras estaba inconsciente, no había sido una experiencia placentera. Ranma no podía esperar a encargarse de los responsables, pero decidió que lo mejor era tratar de tranquilizarse... no era buen momento para pelear con Akane... pero como suele suceder, Ranma terminó metiendo la pata... al menos fue lo que le pensó, en realidad lo único que Ranma hizo fue darle a Akane una oportunidad para descargar su ira.

"¡¿A quién le dices tonta estúpido?!!"

Dijo Akane mientras ensartaba su codo en la cabeza de su prometido. Después de un momento y con un tono azucarado preguntó a la recepcionista.

"Disculpe... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿No sabe quién nos trajo?"

Kimiko estaba confundida y un tanto asustada... Miró por un momento a la muchacha, mientras Ranma murmuraba entre dientes algo que pudo discernir como "fea marimacho"

PAM!

Al parecer Akane también alcanzó a oírlo pues muy pronto su prometido recibió otro codazo, esta vez en las costillas.

"¿Señorita?" Inquirió Akane tratando de llamar la atención de Kimiko, que por el momento la miraba boquiabierta y con ojos atentos.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Kimiko atontada, comenzando a salir de su estupor.

"¿Quién nos trajo? Y ¿Cuándo vinimos?"

"Ah! Pues... llegaron ayer. Yo misma los registré" Respondió Kimiko con el ceño fruncido en confusión. Akane remedó la expresión después de escuchar la respuesta.

"¿Usted nos registró? ¿Estábamos conscientes?" Esta vez fue Ranma el que inquirió la pregunta.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió Kimiko mientras se decía a sí misma que no entendía absolutamente nada.

"Nadie nos trajo" Dijo Ranma mirando a su prometida.. Ella se dio cuenta en seguida que no se lo estaba preguntando, en realidad solo se lo confirmaba.

"Eso es imposible... ¿Qué quiso decir con "Se registraron ayer"? Dijo Akane, su mente tratando desesperadamente de encontrarle sentido a la nueva información. 'Quizás todo esto es una broma' se dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta de la recepcionista.

Kimiko miró a la muchacha sin saber exactamente que responder. Así que dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

"Precisamente eso. Ustedes dos se registraron ayer. Yo misma los atend

"¿Nosotros? Pero ayer estaba en mi casa!!!" Exclamó Akane con un borde de ira e incredulidad en su voz.

Kimiko instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Y Ranma que había comenzado a sembrar una sospecha en su cabeza, hizo la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Qué día es hoy?

"Do-do—mingo" Respondio Kimiko aún mirando a Akane un tanto temerosa.

"Pe-pe- pero debería ser Jueves!!" Gritó Akane "Ranma... no entiendo... es una broma!! Debe ser una broma! Nabiki!!!!! Esto debe ser obra de Nabiki!!" Akane formó un puño con su mano y se dirigió amenazadoramente a la recepcionista. "Si Nabiki te pagó para hacer esto, más te vale que me digas ahora mismo que es lo que está pasando exactamente!!"

Akane estaba harta, y Ranma se dio cuenta. La muchacha de corta cabellera se acercó al mostrador con el propósito de acabar con la cruel broma que le estaban jugando. El joven de la coleta se acercó a ella con la intención de evitar que hiciera algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse y comenzó a rodearla con los brazos para retenerla.

Al otro lado del mostrador, la recepcionista retrocedió dos pasos más, preocupada por su salud.

"Señora Saotome Por Dios Cálmese!!!"

Han oído hablar del ojo de un huracán? Pues algo así sucedió en la recepción de la Hostal Hot Springs Inn después de que Kimiko hablara.

La recepcionista vio algo impresionante.

La jovencita casi bestia salvaje, llamada Akane, que había visto hace un microsegundo; yacía ahora tiesa como una estatua frente a ella. No había rastro de ira en su expresión, en realidad no había rastro de nada. Sus ojos la miraron como si estuvieran mirando al vacío.

Ranma no reaccionó mejor... pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido para preguntar con miedo y sin moverse antes de la posición en la que estaba, que por cierto era abrazando a Akane.

"¿Cómo le dijo?"

Ante la intensidad de la voz con la que la pregunta fue hecha, Kimiko no pudo evitar sentirse aún más nerviosa.

"¿Señora Saotome?"

Un silencio largo siguió a su afirmación... silencio que fue interrumpido por un grito desesperado, unos cuantos sollozos y el pum! De un cuerpo masculino tocando el suelo después de desmayarse.

Ahora bien, saben ustedes acerca de la capacidad que tiene una persona para aferrarse a la esperanza como las moscas a las llamas. Y deben saber también la increíble habilidad del ser humano para engañarse a si mismo cuando no quiere aceptar algo.

Pues bueno, Ranma y Akane habían estado asiéndose sin tregua de estas dos habilidades para encontrar explicaciones a los sucesos de aquel domingo por la mañana. No, no podían estar casados. Ambos sabían que todo apuntaba hacia esa dirección, pero los dos decidieron no decir nada sobre ello. A veces cuando no se habla sobre algo durante el tiempo suficiente se lo olvida... así que ellos habían mantenido sus bocas calladas... pero el escuchar la confirmación de sus mayores miedos salir de la boca de otra persona. Fue demasiado para los dos.

"Mi nom-bre es A-ka.ne TEN-DO... **TENDO**" Dijo Akane muy lentamente, tratando de controlarse, y después de calmar sus sollozos.

"Amm... lo siento Señora Tendo... no sabía que prefería su nombre de soltera" Dijo Kimiko sin saber lo que estaba provocando.

"Argggghhhh!!!!"

Akane se abalanzó sobre el mostrador y cubriendo su rostro con los brazos comenzó a llorar desesperada. Después de un momento cuando ya no se escuchaban sollozos, Kimiko preguntó con cautela y mirando de reojo el cuerpo del Sr Saotome en el suelo.

"Um... ésta él bien?"

Akane levantó la mirada.

"¿Supongo que Ranma y yo dormimos aquí... verdad?" Preguntó... el miedo escapándosele por la boca y manteniendo una expresión neutral.

"Oh sí... aunque no creo que hayan dormido mucho"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Inquirió Akane inocentemente.

Kimiko era una muchacha muy chismosa... así que cometió el error de olvidarse de su miedo y responder la pregunta de una manera demasiado casual.

"Pues... con todo el ruido que hicieron... y siendo su Luna de Miel... pues" Kimiko le regaló una sonrisa traviesa "Se nota que ambos son MUY saludables"

Akane se tardo un poco en entender... su mente muy ocupada aún en el asunto "Sra Saotome" pero al recordar todas las cosas por las que había pasado esa mañana, y al unir las pistas del cuarto con lo que le decía la recepcionista... todo tuvo sentido.

Akane abrió los ojos como lunas... se sintió ultrajada... molesta... no, no confundida... esta vez si sabía que estaba molesta.

Fue cuando Ranma decidió regresar de la inconsciencia.

"Mmm... ¿Akane?" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir con voz adormilada antes de ser asaltado con el mazo más grande que había visto en los dos años y medio de conocer a su prometida.

"Ranma PERVERTIDO!!!!!!" Gritó Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero después de golpearlo un par de veces recordó que ni Ranma ni ella recordaban nada de lo que había pasado y que todo apuntaba a que ambos eran las victimas de todo aquel embrollo.

"Estúpida fea Akane!!! Y ahora que hice!???"

"Nada Ranma... no importa" Respondió ella conteniendo el inminente volcán que estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella. Por ahora era mejor que el no lo supiera... sería muy embarazoso tener que decírselo.

"Cielos" Dijo él fastidiado. Y luego volteó a ver la cara... pues decir aterrorizada es poco... de Kimiko.

"Discúlpela" Le dijo Ranma.

"Ranma vámonos ya" Se hizo oír la voz de Akane... en verdad ya no quería quedarse ni un minuto más en aquel lugar... tenía miedo de lo que podría averiguar.

"Al fin!" Dijo él mientras se disponía a marcharse.

"Esperen!!" Gritó Kimiko saliendo de su tercer estupor del día.

Ambos la miraron expectantes.

"No pueden irse... su reservación fue de siete días... antes de que se vayan tiene que ser cancelada."

"Pues cancélela." Dijo Ranma

"Er... necesito la autorización pertinente"

"Le dijo que la cancele" Indicó Akane impaciente.

"En realidad la autorización que necesito debe ser de la..." Kimiko para un segundo para revisar su computadora. "Señorita Tendo Nabiki"

La pareja frente a ella reaccionó de una manera muy extraña al oír el nombre. Kimiko juraría que vio humo saliendo de sus orejas.

"Er... la conocen?" preguntó curiosa.

"Es mi her-ma-na" Akane respondió lentamente, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía.

"Llámela" Dijo Ranma en un tono de voz parecido.

"Eeep! Esta bien" Y una vez más... nerviosa, asustada y confundida, Kimiko marcó el número que se mostraba en su computador.

­

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II

**EPÍLOGO**

**Monólogos Innecesarios**

Tenemos la costumbre de pensar en las cosas extrañas más de lo que deberíamos. Y tendrán que estar de acuerdo conmigo cuando les diga que siempre recordamos las cosas extravagantes antes que las normales.

Es como si cualquier suceso anormal del que somos testigos, se anidara en nuestra memoria con la forma de un gusanito que se revuelve y retuerce dentro de ella. Pasa a veces, que este gusanito no se molesta en dormir y mantiene vivo y claro el recuerdo del suceso anormal durante varios días.

No me digan que nunca les ha pasado.

A veces, después de presenciar algo fuera de lo común, nuestra mente no puede evitar dar vueltas continuas alrededor del acontecimiento, y nos encontramos a nosotros mismos pensando insistentemente en el extraño suceso, aún horas o incluso días después de sucedido.

En serio... ¿No les ha pasado?

Pues a mí sí.

Y aquel domingo le sucedió lo mismo a Kimiko Taede.

"Ya Kimiko, estás obsesionada"

Le dijo su compañera de habitación aquella misma noche cuando, por enésima vez, se preguntó en voz alta que le habría sucedido a la pareja Saotome.

"Es que tú no los viste Yuki... fue muy extraño"

"La gente se pelea todos los días. No es tan extraño ver a una pareja haciendo una escena" Dijo Yuki, exponiendo su despreocupado punto de vista.

"Pero no los _recién casados_" Dijo Kimiko, pero no había terminado. Después de todo, la mejor forma de ganar una discusión es dejar callado al oponente... ¿Y que mejor manera de callarlo que no dejarlo hablar en absoluto? Con esto en mente, Kimiko comenzó su monólogo.

"¿Y en medio de su Luna de Miel?" Kimiko negó con la cabeza respondiendo su propia pregunta, sin molestarse en mirar la reacción de su compañera. "Especialmente después de no haber dejado dormir a TODO el hotel, con los ruidos que hicieron la noche anterior." Esta vez la muchacha se volteó para dirigirse a su interlocutora, o mejor dicho, oyente. "Vamos Yuki, tú también escuchaste el alboroto. No me vas a decir que quizás ya se estaban peleando. Tú, yo y todos los que no durmieron bien por el ruido, saben que esos dos se estaban llevando MUY bien ayer en la noche."

Yuki tenía una respuesta para ese argumento... pero nadie llegó a oírla, pues no alcanzó siquiera a abrir la boca cuando Kimiko ya estaba hablando otra vez. Discutiendo la declaración que no había escuchado.

"No, no, no, no. NO creo que sean una de esas parejas que solo se llevan bien en la cama. Si lo fueran, se hubieran tratado así desde el principio. Pero no... te juro que simplemente no parecían ellos, ayer nomás se los veía tan enamorados que se podía tener un ataque diabético con solo verlos."

Yuki, sabía que en ese aspecto su obsesiva compañera no estaba exagerando. Aquellos dos no solo se veían bien juntos. Parecían la pareja perfecta... se notaba de lejos que se querían de verdad. Y sí, quizás era extraño que de pronto hayan cancelado su Luna de Miel y se hayan marchado peleando como perros y gatos... pero qué con eso? Ni a ella, ni a Kimiko les afectaba en nada. Y sí, era una pena que se hayan peleado tan rápido. Pero no era algo tan importante como para desvelarse pensando en ello. Decidida Yuki dejó que la voz de Kimiko la arrullara hasta dormirse.

"Y hoy... HOY, la muchacha golpeó al pobre hombre con un mazo!!! ¡¡¡UN MAZO!!! Que además no tengo idea de dónde habrá sacado. Y el otro le gritó unas cosas que no tienes idea. Por un momento me pareció que la brutalidad con que lo golpeaba no era suficiente... Y ni sabes la reacción de los dos cuando los llamé Señores Saotome, especialmente la de ella... nunca antes había visto algo así..."

Kimiko continuó hablando con el aire hasta muy tarde en la madrugada a pesar de estar muy cansada. Finalmente se quedó dormida mientras murmuraba que todo aquello había sido muy extraño.

Bien, déjenme ahora explicarles el porqué de la obsesiva actitud de Kimiko Taede con respecto a la pareja Saotome. La explicación es en verdad sencilla, para ser honesta es tan sencilla que puedo resumirla en dos simples palabras.

Los conoció.

Sí, los conoció. Y ella siendo una persona bastante normal obviamente iba a quedar un poco perturbada después de vivir de cerca algo que solo los habitantes de Nerima –la ciudad más extraña y caótica del Japón según las encuestas- están acostumbrados a presenciar. Quizás para nosotros todo aquello no nos parezca tan extraño. Al fin y al cabo es la clase de actitudes que hemos visto en Ranma y Akane desde el día en que se conocieron. Pero recordemos por favor que Kimiko Taede NO es nosotros. Y los Ranma y Akane que ella conoció antes de aquel insólito domingo eran una dulce pareja de enamorados. Que NO se insultaban ni golpeaban entre ellos.

Lastimosamente Akane y Ranma son una pareja en extremo peculiar, y mientras Kimiko estaba en su cama desvelándose por pensar en ellos y lo extraño de su situación; a cuarenta minutos en auto de la Hostal Hot Springs Inn, en un lugar llamado el Dojo Tendo, esos dos estaban desvelándose por la misma razón.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _

Je je! Otro capítulo más... la verdad este capitulo es solo de relleno... en el siguiente comienza lo bueno de verdad. Pero que les pareció??? Por favor no se olviden de contarme si??? Que me emocionó mucho, mucho, mucho recibir todas las reviews que recibí por el capitulo anterior. Muchas Gracias a todos que en verdad me animaron a continuar. Verán este no es el primer fic que escribo tengo otros, ninguno terminado, pero están ahí... sin embargo sí es apenas el segundo que escribo en mi idioma natal ósea el español. ESTE es mi idioma soy ecuatoriana por cierto.

Bien, bien... probablemente muchos no saben por donde va a ir la historia... pero tranquis que la tengo toda planeada... Woa ja! Es la primera historia que planeo completita! : )!! El próximo capitulo comenzará a desarrollarse la trama de verdad y probablemente la historia vaya a ser un poco larga... como dije antes este capítulo es solo un relleno, y el anterior era una especie de introducción.

Ah! Y algunos de ustedes acertaron en las cosas que dijeron en los reviews... en como se va a desarrollar la historia... pero para serles sincera, ninguno acertó en la trama completa... o los culpables de todo este embrollo. Sigan tratando!

Bayis.


	3. Sorpresa

**RESUMEN: **A veces para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible... Capítulo III: "Sorpresa" Ranma y Akane llegan al Dojo Tendo, ciertas preguntas comienzan a ser respondidas.

**NOTA:** Por favor dejen Reviews!!! Si??????

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

El cielo empezó a deshacerse en agua inmediatamente después del ocaso.

Aún horas después, lasoscurascalles de Nerima recibían sin queja alguna los incesantes golpes de la lluvia impactándose contra ellas. Y al asomarse a sus ventanas, los habitantes del distrito agradecían estar refugiados en la seguridad de sus casas, y no allá afuera, a merced del travieso clima de la ciudad.

Al mismo tiempo, en la intemperie se distinguían dos pequeñas figuras que caminaban penosamente sobre la acera mojada y sin protección alguna contra el torrencial aguacero.

Ranma gruñó por enésima vez en el día.

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo entre dientes y con voz aguda.

Akane al escucharlo, simplemente no pudo creer que su prometido no pudiera creerlo.

"En serio Ranma, cualquiera pensaría que después de tanto tiempo ya ibas a estar acostumbrado" Comentó ella mientras seguía caminando, estaban ya muy cerca de Nerima, no era la hora ni el lugar para detenerse a conversar.

"Grr---rrr" Fue la elocuente respuesta del muchacho que por ahora, se hallaba encogido en la pequeña figura de una linda pelirroja.

Akane suspiró. "Al menos no falta mucho para llegar a casa" Dijo después, con la intención de animarlo un poco. Aunque la verdad era que aquel día, no había nada capaz de animar a ninguno de los dos; después de las inesperadas situaciones a las que despertaron y por la manera en que el día continuó desarrollándose... ambos casi no podían esperar a que todo termine.

"Ojalá y papá tenga algo que ver con todo este embrollo" Se hizo oír la voz de Ranma unos segundos después.

"¿Huh?" Akane levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de su prometido en lugar de la expresión de ira que esperaba.

Después de conversarlo durante el camino, ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que el infierno que estaban viviendo solo podía ser consecuencia de una cruel broma de Nabiki o de algún plan de sus padres. Después de todo esos tres eran las únicas personas que conocían, que querrían verlos en una situación como aquella. Aún así Akane no podía entender el repentino deseo de Ranma de que Genma sea responsable del asunto.

"¿Por qué?" Inquirió curiosa.

"Por qué así tendré alguien con quién desquitarme." Respondió él... que por ahora era una ella.

Akane miró a Ranma y sonrió por primera vez en el día. Sí, era una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, muy parecida a la de la pelirroja caminando a su lado, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas, no había forma alguna en la que alguno de los dos se atreva a castigar físicamente a Nabiki o a Soun... Genma, por otro lado, era una historia totalmente distinta.

"Sí... yo también" Dijo Akane mientras tronaba sus nudillos y aceleraba el paso.

CAPITULO III 

"SORPRESA" 

"De reclamos, revelaciones y misterios por descubrir" 

El silbido de la tetera anunció que el agua estaba hervida. Segundos después Kasumi estaba ya sirviendo el té en la sala de estar, lugar en el cual su hermana menor estaba recostada hojeando revistas.

"¿Estás segura de que llegarán hoy Nabiki?" Preguntó la cándida muchacha con una pequeña línea de preocupación dibujada en su frente.

Nabiki olvidó la revista de negocios que estaba revisando y se volteó hacia ella.

"No me cabe la menor duda" Respondió con seguridad mientras se sentaba derecha con la intención de servirse una taza de té.

"Pero ya es muy tarde hermana. Seguramente decidieron quedarse en el hotel después de todo"

Dijo Kasumi optimista. Al fin y al cabo era una pena que dos recién casados se pelearan tan pronto, -especialmente porque era obvio lo mucho que ambos se querían- y que cancelaran su Luna de Miel a causa del pleito... pues decir que era una pena no alcanzaba a describir lo que Kasumi sentía acerca del asunto.

"No lo creo Kasumi. Me hubieran llamado para renovar la reservación." Objetó Nabiki, práctica como siempre.

"Oh" Kasumi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar con resignación la respuesta de su hermana... después de todo era un argumento muy razonable.

"Pero tienes razón ya se les hizo tarde" Indicó Nabiki pensativa, después de sorber un poco de su té. "La Hostal está a menos de una hora en coche... eso son que? Sesenta? Setenta Kilómetros?"

"Cielos!" Exclamó Kasumi llevándose una mano a la boca "Eso es muy lejos Nabiki... segura que trataban de venir a pie?"

"Hermana... son Ranma y Akane" Respondió la muchacha de largas piernas, como si su afirmación fuera una explicación más que razonable... y tenía razón... lo era.

"Oh... cierto Nabiki" Dijo Kasumi, más tranquila "Aún así espero que se reconcilien en el camino" Continuó. "Se veían tan lindos juntos antes de salir de aquí... en verdad, después de todo lo que pasó ésta semana yo pensé que iban a pasar un buen tiempo sin pelear."

"Insisto Kasumi... SON Ranma y Akane" Repitió Nabiki "Si no se pelearan pensaría que están enfermos."

La dulce joven entendió perfectamente lo que su hermana trataba de decir y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pero tranquila... no creo que duren mucho tiempo peleados..." Nabiki se detuvo y levantó los hombros de una manera despreocupada. "Siempre ha sido así"

Kasumi pensó añadir su opinión en el asunto pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Ambas hermanas olvidaron su conversación y al mismo tiempo dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la sala de té.

Las dos figuras que esperaban ver no tardaron mucho en aparecer bajo el umbral.

"Ranma!! Hermanita!!!" Gritó Kasumi levantándose con los brazos extendidos para después encerrar en un fuerte abrazo a los dos recién llegados, sin importarle en absoluto lo mojados que estaban.

"Hola Kasumi" Se escuchó la voz femenina de Ranma que además de incómoda sonaba muy nerviosa, a diferencia de la de Akane que después de saludar a su hermana le devolvió el abrazo sin problemas.

Nabiki sin moverse de su puesto, se dedicó a observar la escena con ojos calculadores. Ranma y Akane no eran la vista más bonita que uno se podría encontrar, al menos no por el momento. Ambas estaban mojadas hasta los huesos y se veían en verdad agotadas. El lodo que las cubría hasta las rodillas era una prueba contundente de la larga caminata que las dos artistas marciales acababan de hacer.

"¡Cielos! Mírense nada más!" Dijo Kasumi con aquel tono maternal de ella... ese que indicaba reprobación, ternura y preocupación todo al mismo tiempo "Deben estar heladas. Siéntense y sírvanse un poco de té iré a traerles unas toallas" Después de sentarlas, Kasumi se marchó a buscar las toallas pero se detuvo de pronto y giró para mirar a Ranma explayando su cándida sonrisa. "Ranma, si quieres cambiar, todavía hay un poco de agua hervida en la cocina." Dicho esto Kasumi dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ranma suspiró, miró a Akane... saludó a Nabiki con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, y sin decir una palabra se levantó y dirigió a la cocina.

Nabiki miró a Ranma caminar lento y cansado en busca de su agua caliente, después se fijó en su hermana menor. Akane estaba obviamente agotada, después de mirar a Ranma por un segundo se había recostado pesadamente en el sofá cerrando los ojos.

"¿Cansada hermanita?" Nabiki habló por primera vez desde que la pareja llegó.

Akane abrió los ojos y le respondió con una mirada asesina.

"¡Cielos!" Exclamó Nabiki burlona. "Cansada es poco al parecer"

"Tienes que explicar muchas cosas Nabiki"

Nabiki levantó una ceja y sonrió a medias. "Pues tú también hermanita."

Akane la miró sorprendida. '¿Cómo se atreve?' Fue el único pensamiento que rodó por su cabeza antes de que la rabia la nublara casi por completo.

Nabiki era una persona en control. Alguien que siempre sabía que pasaba a su alrededor y sabía también como mover las tablas para que su entorno funcionara a su antojo. 'Como un juego de ajedrez' solía pensar entretenida cuando lograba manejar a la gente sin ningún problema. Y esta vez, Nabiki sabía exactamente que decir para evitar que la ira de su hermana llegará a niveles peligrosos.

"O no me digas que te vas a quedar guardadito todo lo que Ranma y tú hicieron en luna de miel"

Nabiki observó la reacción de Akane con ojo crítico. 'Confusión... irritación... bochorno..." La mercenaria muchacha continuó sin piedad, satisfecha con las reacciones que estaba obteniendo.

"Aunque haya sido tan corta estoy segura de que le sacaron provecho" Completó entretenida

Verán, Nabiki sabía que la mejor manera para controlar el temperamento de Akane cuando estaba a punto de erupcionar era darle otras emociones en las cuales concentrarse, generalmente la menor de las Tendo solo era capaz de controlar una a la vez, y poco a poco iba olvidando con cual de todas había empezado.

"Seguramente por eso es que estás tan malhumorada... Tu maridito no te dejó dormir anoche..."

Bochorno... sip... bochorno.

Ese fue el sentimiento en el que Akane se concentró. Y el hecho de que Ranma acabara de entrar a la sala ya transformado no ayudó en nada a su estado de sonrojo.

Nabiki vio a Ranma regresando y antes de que este pudiera preguntar lo que pasaba comenzó a atacarlo a él también. Molestar a su hermanita y su cuñado siempre había sido una tarea en extremo entretenida.

"¿Pero qué le hiciste a mi hermana menor Ranma?" Inquirió con una sonrisa pícara.

Ranma la miró confundido, la fatiga y el embrollo en que estaba convertida su cabeza desde la mañana, no le ayudó en nada a procesar la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

"¿Huh?" Fue lo único que el muchacho pudo decir mientras tomaba asiento junto a su prometida, que por cierto se había transformado en una vista bastante curiosa desde su partida. Akane estaba ahí sentada y con la cara hecha un tomate mientras apretaba los puños luciendo la expresión facial de un niño atrapado robando galletas.

La mediana de las Tendo se sintió satisfecha con los resultados. 'Los he dejado sin palabras' pensó mientras cruzaba las piernas felicitándose a si misma. Después agitó la cabeza reprobatoriamente y recorrió con la mirada a la peculiar pareja.

"Parece que el matrimonio no les ha sentado nada bien" Opinó con una sonrisa cínica estampada en el rostro.

La situación dio un giro brusco después de la mención del matrimonio, y no precisamente en la dirección a la que Nabiki esperaba.

Ranma quedó como piedra en un obvio intento por controlar su ira, o quizás sorpresa... hay ciertas cosas que nunca dejan de sorprendernos. Akane por otro lado reemplazó su comportamiento turbado por uno de reproche.

"¿Cómo te atreves hermana?" El tono helado de Akane hubiera podido convertir al Atlántico en un bloque de hielo. "No crees que la broma ya ha llegado demasiado lejos"

Nabiki estaba desconcertada. La mirada, la voz y el lenguaje corporal que su hermana menor había adoptado no eran muy común en ella. Akane lo había tomado demasiado en serio... es que acaso no se daba cuenta que solo los estaba molestando un poco. Que acaso tanto Ranma como Akane no deberían estar ya acostumbrados a que les hagan ese tipo de bromas... no había sido la primera vez, definitivamente no sería la última. Y era algo que Nabiki siempre había hecho, ¿Por qué entonces Akane lo había tomado tan mal? Eso sin hablar de Ranma... La mirada periférica de Nabiki le decía que a Ranma tampoco le había gustado mucho el comentario. ¿Qué acaso la pelea que tuvieron fue tan fuerte que ya ninguno de los dos quería recordar el matrimonio? No... si así hubiera sido no hubieran llegado juntos, y de haberlo hecho el mazo de Akane ya hubiera hecho acto de presencia... o al menos se habría escuchado una ronda de insultos entre los dos... pero nada de eso había sucedido, por lo tanto el pleito no podía ser tan fuerte. Entonces ¿Por qué? No le costó mucho trabajo a Nabiki darse cuenta que algo no estaba en su lugar... pero si le costó mucho trabajo aceptar que no tenía idea de lo que era.

"Ay cálmate Akane... no es para tanto" Dijo calmada, ocultando tras su expresión inconmovible todo lo que estaba pensando al momento. "No es la primera vez que hago algo así" Terminó haciendo de menos el problema con un ademán de sus manos.

"¿No es para tanto?" Dijo Ranma entre dientes y aún conteniéndose, aún así sonó muy sorprendido.

Nabiki se encontró así misma sintiendo algo para nada familiar. Total y absoluta sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a su hermana menor más controlada que su prometido... bueno, esposo vendría a ser el término apropiado de ahora en adelante.

"¿¡En serio, te parece que no es para tanto?!" Continuó el muchacho de la coleta.

Nabiki estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpida por la llegada de su hermana mayor, que volvía con las toallas prometidas.

"Aquí están las toallas, será mejor que se sequen antes de que se resfríen" Dijo Kasumi sonriendo, su sonrisa no tardó en disolverse una vez que vio las expresiones de los ocupantes de la habitación a la que acababa de entrar. "¿Qué sucedió?" Inquirió preocupada.

"Akane se exaltó" Respondió Nabiki tranquila, y continuó después sin notar como la boca de la menor de las Tendo se abría dibujando una expresión de incredulidad y las manos de Ranma se apretaban en un puño.

"Sólo estaba preguntando como les fue en su Luna de Miel" Terminó con una expresión de inocencia. Expresión que por supuesto, no logró engañar a Kasumi.

"Nabiki" Dijo censurando. "Esas cosas no se preguntan" Una pequeña arruga en su frente y una pizca de frialdad en su dulce tono fueron suficiente para demostrar que no le gustaba la situación. Kasumi era una persona bastante sutil. Solo las personas que la conocían muy bien eran capaces de distinguir estos pequeños cambios de actitud en ella.

"Por favor hermana... no tiene nada de malo" Continuó Nabiki haciendo de menos el asunto.

"Es privado Nabiki, llevan apenas dos días de casados, deberías dejarlos tranquilos" Dijo mientras ubicaba las toallas junto a la pareja. Sin notar las miradas de absoluto shock que ambos le dedicaron después de decirlo.

Akane olvidó el reproche y se concentró en la sorpresa, extrañamente a Ranma le sucedió lo mismo.

Ustedes verán, tanto Ranma como Akane esperaban que Nabiki esté enterada de lo que había sucedido. Pero que KASUMI lo sepa, y que además parezca estar muy de acuerdo con el hecho de que ambos estaban casados... pues no era para nada tranquilizante. Kasumi nunca se prestaría para una broma de aquellas... las cosas se estaban tornando cada vez más aterradoras.

"¿Qué dijiste Kasumi?" Preguntó Ranma después de tragar saliva para lavar su desconcierto.

Kasumi le sonrió cándidamente.

"Qué Nabiki no debería molestarlos de ese modo, acaban de llegar de su luna de miel... es de esperarse que aún estén un poco abochornados por el asunto." Respondió inocentemente.

Ranma sintió que el corazón se le caía al suelo... su cerebro no tardó en hacerle compañía.

Akane estaba en shock... así que actuó basándose en el principio de la reacción.

"¿**Cuál** Luna de miel?!!!" Exclamó desesperada. "!!!!¿Tú también Kasumi?!!!"

"¿Akane?" Inquirió Kasumi un tanto perpleja.

"¿Dónde están papá y el Señor Soun?" Preguntó Ranma, decidiendo que lo mejor era tener a todos los sospechosos en una misma sala... así todo se podría arreglar más rápido.

"¡Esto es horrible Kasumi!!" Dijo Akane sin darse cuenta que Ranma había hablado. "Y NO es gracioso!!" Continuó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Oh cielos!" Exclamó la aludida sin entender nada y sintiéndose mal por el estado de su hermana.

"No están en casa" Dijo Nabiki respondiendo la pregunta que Ranma había formulado. "Salieron temprano a comprar sake... no creo que vuelvan hoy... ún están celebrando _la unión_ de las familias" Terminó con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

"**¿Unión de las familias?!!!**"Akane sí escuchó eso, y no le agradó nada. "**Por qué nos harían algo así!!!?? Es TAN cruel!!!" **

"¿Akane de qué estás hablando?" Inquirió Kasumi dulcemente mientras se acercaba a su hermana para tranquilizarla.

"¿¡No escuchaste Kasumi?!" Respondió sin dar signos de calmarse. "¿Cuál unión de las familias?!! **¡¡¡Ranma y Yo NO estamos casados!!!!**" Y después se soltó en llanto.

Ranma se sintió muy cansado de pronto. Todo esto era demasiado para cualquiera... comenzó a preguntarse si alguien por fin iba a despertarlo.

Kasumi se acurrucó junto a su hermana. El ceño fruncido en preocupación mientras le acariciaba el cabello en un gesto de consuelo.

Nabiki entrecerró los ojos. La situación se había vuelto clara y ahora ya sabía que era lo que no estaba en su lugar.

"¿No recuerdan la boda?" Preguntó levantando las cejas.

Akane detuvo los sollozos y miró a su hermana desolada, Kasumi permaneció confundida y Ranma suspiró cansado mientras le dedicaba una mirada tan calmada que era perturbadora.

"No hubo boda" Dijo el muchacho de la coleta mientras agitaba la cabeza lentamente, como tratando de sacudir la confusión.

Nabiki no respondió, asumió una actitud pensativa. Satisfecha con la respuesta que había recibido se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia su cuarto en busca del objeto que lograría aclarar toda la situación.

"¡¡Oh!! Pero Ranma... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Exclamó Kasumi poco después de que Nabiki se marchara. "Con razón Akane está mortificada"

"No Kasumi, no hubo boda... Ni Ranma ni yo recordamos nada aparte de haber despertado hoy en un hotel" Dijo Akane ya calmada y mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor.

Kasumi se sintió confundida, después miró a Ranma formulando una pregunta muda. Ranma asintió confirmando lo que Akane había dicho.

"Oh" Kasumi dijo cuando comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba.

"Sí... todo esto debe ser una broma de Nabiki o una trampa de nuestros padres" Prosiguió Ranma.

"Oh, pero no creo que ellos sean capaces de hacer algo así."

"No sería la primera vez que lo intentan... pero ya no creo que Nabiki haya sido" Dijo Ranma y Akane asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

"Si hubiera sido una broma no te hubieran metido a ti, hermana" Indicó Akane.

"Además yo nunca llegaría tan lejos" Dijo Nabiki, quien había vuelto y llevaba un video en las manos.

"Es más no creo que hayan sido papá y el tío Genma tampoco"

Dijo Nabiki mientras se acercaba al set de televisión y reproductor de videos de la sala, luego introdujo el video en el.

"Este NO ES su estilo"

Ranma, Akane y Kasumi miraron curiosos como Nabiki aplastaba un botón, se hacía a un lado y la televisión se cubría de estática para luego ser reemplazada por imágenes insólitas.

---------------------------

_Ataviada en su vestido blanco... Akane sonreía. Aquella sonrisa que era capaz de mover al mundo. Frente a ella y mirándola con dulzura y el más puro amor estaba el hombre que pronto la desposaría._

_Ranma se sentía en las nubes, ni siquiera la incómoda sensación de la corbata alrededor de su cuello le molestaba al mirar a la mujer que amaba... todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, todo excepto Akane y la noción de que era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. _

_El ministro miró a la pareja de enamorados y sonriendo preguntó:_

_"Ranma Saotome. ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa? Para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"_

_"Sí acepto" Respondió él, perdiéndose en el chocolate de los ojos de su novia._

_"Akane Tendo. ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?"_

_La sonrisa de Akane se volvió aún más luminosa y Ranma tuvo la seguridad de que aquella sonrisa iba iluminar su mundo para siempre._

_"Sí, acepto"_

_El alegre griterío de los invitados se hizo oír, entre las lágrimas y sollozos de los emocionados padres. _

_"Los anillos" Requirió el ministro. _

_Ranma sacó un aro dorado del bolsillo de su saco, las alianzas eran demasiado preciadas como para confiárselas a alguien. Nervioso tomó la mano de Akane y lentamente colocó el anillo en el delgado dedo de su novia._

_"Con éste anillo, yo te desposo" Dijo seguro y algo sonrojado._

_Akane, tomó la otra alianza, escondida en su ramo de novia._

_"Con éste anillo yo te desposo" Dijo, mirando a Ranma a los ojos con vehemencia_

_"Bajo el poder que me concede el Distrito de Nerima." Exclamó el ministro. "Yo los declaro marido y mujer" El hombre sonrió y el grito de los invitados fue aún más fuerte que antes. "Muy bien... puede besar a la novia" Terminó el ministro _

_Ranma y Akane se miraron... sus sonrisas no abandonaron sus rostros ni un solo momento mientras se inclinaban para juntar sus labios. _

_Dulce beso... primer beso de muchos más como marido y mujer... después de todo ahora tenían la eternidad para amarse._

La imagen se congeló después de que Nabiki aplastara el botón de pause.

"Creo que eso es suficiente" Dijo mientras examinaba a su audiencia.

Kasumi sonreía complacida mientras los ojos de Ranma y Akane tomaban dimensiones inesperadas. Ahora sí las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

"Es... es... es..." Akane quería hablar pero no sabía que decir. Ranma estaba tratando de lograr que su sobrecargado cerebro se despeje.

"No, hermanita, no es un montaje... es el video de SU boda... apenas y lo filmé ayer." Akane y Ranma la miraron anonadados.

Nabiki viró los ojos. "Si no me creen pregúntele a Kasumi, ella estuvo ahí"

Ambos muchachos regresaron a ver a la joven con delantal. Ella les respondió con su sonrisa y asintiendo la cabeza.

"Pe-pero no recuerdo nada de eso" Se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Akane.

"Yo tampoco" Le siguió Ranma, terror escapándosele por la boca.

"Pues que no lo recuerden no significa que no haya pasado... ahí tienen su prueba" Dijo Nabiki señalando la televisión.

Al ver la imagen congelada en una tierno beso de amor entre dos recién casados que tenían un extremo parecido a ellos mismos. Ranma y Akane voltearon la cabeza sonrojados.

"Y les puedo asegurar que no estaban siendo obligados... al menos no durante la ceremonia" Prosiguió Nabiki.

"¿En serio no lo recuerdan?" Esta vez fue Kasumi quien formuló la pregunta. "Si ustedes mismo insistieron en casarse de una vez."

Tanto Ranma como Akane negaron con la cabeza atrapados en un extraño letargo producto del shock.

"¡Oh cielos! Eso es tan triste! ¡No recordar el día más feliz de su vida!" Exclamó Kasumi llevándose una mano a la boca.

Akane, Ranma y Nabiki la miraron fijamente.

"Ese no es el punto hermana" Irrumpió Nabiki "El punto es que alguien tuvo que hacerles algo para que no lo recuerden... esto obviamente es algún hechizo o algo por el estilo, y no puede ser obra de papá y el tío Genma, no son tan inteligentes como para planear algo así y tener éxito, además. ¿Por qué querrían ellos que ustedes dos olviden su boda? No es lógico." Terminó mirando a los recién casados.

"No-- es que nos obligaron a casarnos" Dijo Ranma, volviendo en sí. "Eso sí tiene lógica"

Nabiki frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Akane bastante irritada, al notar la expresión de su hermana.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan?" Preguntó la calculadora muchacha después de un corto silencio.

Al recibir su respuesta, Nabiki se dio cuenta de que la cosas eran aún más extrañas de lo que parecían en un principio. Ranma y Akane habían olvidado una semana entera de sus vidas... quizás un poco más. 'Con razón entraron en pánico cuando se los dije' Pensó 'No se acuerdan de nada'

Todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un reto bastante interesante. Nabiki no sabía que es lo había pasado, y eso no es algo que suceda muy a menudo... 'Mmm... me pregunto quién está detrás de todo esto' Se dijo a sí misma mientras comenzaba a interpretar diferentes escenarios en su cabeza.

FIN DEL CAPITULO III

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Estoy yendo rápido no les parece... es que he descubierto que el secreto para evitar esos fastidiosos bloqueos de escritor y para que la cosa no se haga tan difícil, es saber exactamente que es lo que va a pasar... con razón no termino nada, usualmente me nace una idea para un capítulo empiezo ahí y luego voy inventando cosas mientras sigo... como arrastrada por la corriente. Je je!!! Aquí si sé adónde voy!!! Y la cosa ha cambiado!

_**Para Reviewers: **_

**Teresa: **Muchas Gracias por todos tus comentarios... me alegra mucho que te intrigue porque así vas a seguir leyendo... y me tengo muchas sorpresas guardadas espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión sobre ellas.

**emaltea: **Sip... me parece muy bonito Jua Jua jua jua! No en serio, ese es el punto, así sé que se mantiene interesante, y te esperan un par de sorpresas con respecto a que pasó durante el tiempo en que Ranma y Akane no recuerdan.

**WarriorQueenFC: **Wow... hablando de buenas reviews. Pues MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todo lo que me dijiste, te cuento que todos tus comentarios me parecieron super valiosos especialmente porque he leído algunas de tus historias con anterioridad... me leí muchas de las que tenías posteadas aki y todas me enkntaron!! Me gusta mucho la manera en que escribes y saber que a ti te gustó la mía es todo un honor... por cierto, cuando vas a volver a postearlas??? Me quedé muy pikda con "Junto a ti" y muchas felicidades por "Luna de Miel para uno" hasta te ganaste un premio!!!... pero cambiándote el tema y para responder a tu pregunta. Visité la página que me recomendaste y me ha parecido muy buena... generalmente solo encuentro páginas de esa calidad en inglés y me gustaría mucho publicar ahí mi historia, pero la veo muy difícil porque no sé nada de HTML y por lo que leí tiene que estar en ese formato para que la publiquen... así que no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que aprenda el dichoso formato o encuentre a alguien que me ayude con eso, pero muchas gracias por la idea

**Key-Kugogdy: **No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste pero gracias de todos modos. Me pase a revisar tus fics... mmm... muy interesantes, si Akane no se quedara con Ranma a mi también me parece que Ryoga es la siguiente opción aún no me los termino... cuando lo haga te dejo un review completo en la historia hecho?


	4. El Plan

**RESUMEN: ** A veces para que las cosas salgan bien, hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible... Capítulo IV "El Plan" ¿Y ahora qué? Si se lo estaban preguntando, aquí están las respuestas.

**NOTA: No olviden dejar reviews!!!! Besos!!!**

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

Nabiki Tendo cerró la puerta tras de sí; después liberó la tensión que sentía acumulada en el cuello con un suspiro.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo alejándose de la habitación de su amnésico cuñado. Convencerlo para que duerma no había sido tan difícil como pensó que sería... en realidad había sido bastante sencillo. Ranma estaba tan agotado que no tardó en dormirse... Algo le decía a Nabiki que por alguna razón, completamente irracional, el muchacho pensaba que al despertarse por la mañana todos los acontecimientos del día no serían más que un sueño.

Nabiki agitó la cabeza pensando en la decepción que se iba a llevar Ranma cuando despierte. Luego al caminar frente a la habitación de su hermana menor, reconoció el indistinguible sonido de frenéticos pasos, se detuvo por un momento, y pronto escuchó la voz azucaradamente preocupada de Kasumi.

"¿Akane?"

Los frenéticos pasos continuaron seguidos por un gruñido irritado como única respuesta de la aludida. Nabiki se dirigió a su cuarto agradeciendo a su intelecto por haber elegido a Ranma para poner a dormir en lugar de Akane. Era obvio que Kasumi no estaba logrando mucho con su hermana menor.

'Y no es para menos' Se dijo Nabiki a sí misma mientras se encerraba en su cuarto. 'Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así'

Después de la larga plática que habían tenido, Nabiki estaría sorprendida si Kasumi lograba dormir a Akane sin usar un tranquilizante de elefantes. Tanto Ranma como Akane habían quedado petrificados después de las revelaciones de Nabiki, pero al parecer los dos "enamorados" tenían maneras muy distintas de reaccionar a la sorpresa.

Resulta que Ranma tenía mucho más control sobre sí mismo que la menor de las Tendo en aquel tipo de situaciones. Nabiki no se sorprendió en absoluto ante las diferentes reacciones... Ranma, al fin y al cabo debía estar muy acostumbrado a verse enredado en semejantes embrollos, después de todo, él siempre era el blanco de trampas, complots y planes bobos como aquel... Ranma en verdad era un imán de problemas. Akane, por otro lado, nunca antes había enfrentado una situación tan alocada, al menos no en la posición en la que ahora se encontraba... y eso que su definición de situaciones alocadas había cambiado bastante después de la llegada de Ranma a su vida.

Nabiki suspiró mientras se acurrucaba en su cama.

Un plan de acción iba a ser necesario. Al principio la mercenaria muchacha había estado segura de que aquella extraña amnesia de los recién casados debía ser producto de algún hechizo o pócima amazona. Shampoo no estuvo muy feliz con el rechazo de Ranma, y Nabiki sabía que aquella muchacha no era de las que se quedaba con las manos cruzadas. Una pócima para que tanto Ranma como Akane olviden su boda y la declaración mutua que se habían hecho durante aquella semana, era solo la manera perfecta de regresar todo a la etapa uno, en la que ni Ranma ni Akane aceptaban que se querían.

Aquella era una hipótesis bastante probable... pero las teorías que Ranma le había expuesto mientras Akane escuchaba anonadada también tenían su lógica.

Ranma y Akane pensaban que todo siempre fue una trampa y que ambos estuvieron bajo el hechizo desde un principio. ¿Por qué otra razón olvidarían 10 días completos de su vida? ¿Y justamente los días en los que al parecer se habían enamorado? Ahora que lo pensaba, Nabiki comenzaba a notar ciertos detalles extraños en los acontecimientos de aquella semana... ciertamente las cosas no habían sido normales... pero si de verdad aquella teoría era cierta, como es que ella no lo notó mientras sucedía... el hecho de que todo aquello haya sucedido bajo sus narices sin que ella se diera cuenta, la tenía bastante molesta.

El gusanito de la duda se comía las teorías de Nabiki. De ser así, las amazonas no podrían ser las culpables, y los sospechosos del asunto cambiaban por completo, quizás Soun y Genma tenían que ver en todo el asunto después de todo. Claro está que un plan inteligente de esos dos era tan probable como una invasión extraterrestre. Pero si la tía Nodoka los había ayudado... no, Nodoka tenía un sentido del honor demasiado arraigado como para hacer algo así, claro que estaba un poco loca, pero todos en aquella historia lo estaban.

Nabiki se revolcó entre las cobijas.

Tomando aquellas dos teorías como hipótesis más probables, los sospechosos del crimen, por llamarlo de algún modo, eran demasiados. En realidad eran casi todos los que conocían. En aquella historia había quienes estaban en pro del matrimonio (Los Tendou y los Saotomes) y quienes estaban en contra, (Prometidas y pretendientes) en aquellos dos grupos se reducían casi todas las personas que conocían.

Y eso sin tomar en cuenta otras hipótesis y las diferentes fallas que tenían esas dos... después de todo, cuando se trataba de Ranma Saotome, la experiencia había demostrado que cualquier cosa era posible.

Nabiki suspiró, esta vez un tanto irritada.

Sabía que descubrir lo que había sucedido le iba a costar trabajo. Las pistas eran pocas, la situación era inusual, y ella no tenía idea de como había pasado todo.

Sip, Definitivamente un plan de acción era necesario.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"EL PLAN"**

_**De teorías, treguas y conversaciones nocturnas. **_

El Dojo Tendo dormía tranquilo.

Abajo, en la sala de té, yacían inconscientes dos recién llegadas figuras que se veían desarregladas y agotadas debido a los trajines de la noche... una botella vacía de sake se distinguía no muy lejos de ellos.

Arriba, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo dormía, su plácida sonrisa acompañándola hasta en sueños. En la siguiente habitación Nabiki Tendo, se revolcaba en su cama... su sueño, al parecer no tan plácido ni tranquilo como el de su hermana mayor. Más al fondo, tras la puerta en la que colgaba un gracioso patito de madera, se veía recostada sobre la cama a--- ¿¿¿??? ¿Un gran panda de peluche????????

Quizás las cosas en el Dojo Tendo no estaban tan tranquilas como aparentaban.

-----------------------

"¡¡Ranma!!" Se oyó el irritado y sorprendido susurro de Akane al ser levantada del suelo sin advertencia alguna.

"¡¡¡shhhh!!!!"

"¡**O_ye_**!" El susurro sonó cada vez menos susurro y más irritado.

"¡¡**SSSHHHH**!! ¡Cállate Akane! ¡Alguien nos puede oír!" Murmuró el aludido entre dientes.

"¡¿Me bajas por favor!?" Exigió la muchacha, después de un corto silencio.

El muchacho obedeció de inmediato, soltándola casi como si fuera una patata caliente.

"_Gracias_" Dijo Akane con antipatía mientras se sacudía la ropa.

"_De nada_" Respondió el muchacho en el mismo tono.

"¿Ahora sí me vas a decir por qué me trajiste _aquí_?" Preguntó Akane claramente exasperada.

"¿No dijiste que querías hablar? ¿Para qué me fuiste a despertar entonces?" Replicó el muchacho con tintes de reclamo en su voz.

"NO te desperté... estabas _mirando el techo_. ¡Y podíamos hablar en TU cuarto sin ningún problema! ¿Por qué traerme AQUÍ?" Reclamó la muchacha, en lo que hubiera sido un grito de no haber estado encerrado en un murmullo.

"Pues, porqué _aquí_ es el único lugar en esta casa en el que podemos hablar tranquilos" Replicó Ranma en el mismo tono que ella.

Akane resopló, guardándose su respuesta de ataque. "Entonces hablemos..." Dijo sentándose, Ranma remedó sus movimientos. El asunto era demasiado serio como para incitar una de sus riñas.

"_Al menos _me hubieras podido _avisar_ antes de levantarme de ese modo" ¿Qué se puede decir? Akane simplemente no lo resistió. Ranma solo suspiró, o mejor dicho, gruñó, antes de ignorar el comentario.

Se preguntarán dónde es _aquí_, o quizás no... confío en que ustedes lectores, son lo suficiente inquisitivos como para deducir sin ningún problema donde es el _aquí _que mencionan nuestros héroes...Aún así, solo por si acaso, _aquí_ es el tejado del Dojo Tendo... Digo, ¿qué otro lugar más seguro para conversar que el tranquilo refugio de Ranma? Donde nadie podía molestarlos y mucho menos escucharlos.

Aunque parezca increíble, aquel era el espacio más privado de toda la casa y era precisamente porque NO estaba dentro de la casa... pero bueno, el punto era que la conversación que ambos muchachos debían tener, requería de privacidad para llevarse a cabo, así que el tejado era el lugar para tenerla. Al menos eso fue lo que Ranma pensó cuando tomo en sus brazos a Akane y saltó desde su cuarto al techo

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Akane después de largos segundos de silencio, sintiéndose nerviosa bajo la insistente mirada de su prom--- de Ranma.

Ranma miró al cielo pidiendo misericordia y después volvió a mirar a Akane. "Akane... no _sé_ de qué quieres hablar"

"Ranma" Akane le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía 'Imbécil'. "¿De _qué_ crees que quiero hablar?"

"Hay muchas cosas de las que se puede hablar" Respondió el muchacho decidido a ser una molestia.

Akane lo miró con ojos asesinos y expectantes.

Ranma suspiró rendido.

"Ya, ya... sé que es serio"

"Pues al menos te das cuenta de eso" Amonestó la muchacha.

"¡Pues claro que me doy cuenta Akane, por si no lo notaste _yo_ soy el más afectado en todo esto!"

Akane hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirar al muchacho del tejado. Ranma se dio cuenta de inmediato que había vuelto a meter la pata...

"Bueno... _contigo_" Enmendó nerviosamente.

"_Exacto_... por eso los _dos _tenemos que tratar de arreglar este embrollo" Dijo Akane poniéndose seria.

"Ya había pensado en eso" Akane lo miró extrañada... '¿Ya lo había pensado?' "No podemos confiar en nadie, no sabemos quien nos metió en esto" Prosiguió el muchacho con una dura expresión en el rostro.

"Eso mismo... por eso quería hablar contigo. Creo que nos va a tocar salir solos de este lío."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo?" Preguntó Ranma.

"Am... en realidad... estaba esperando que se nos ocurriera algo entre los dos..."

"¿Sí escuchaste todo lo que dijo Nabiki verdad?"

"Sip... todavía estaba un poco confundida... pero tampoco estaba tan perdida como para no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba Ranma"

"Qué bueno, no me hubiera gustado tener que repetírtelo"

"Aunque, hubo algunas cosas que no me gustaron nada... por lo que dijo, el ma--- el... am... _eso_ fue completamente legal"

"Aunque lo haya sido debe haber alguna manera de arreglar todo esto" Exclamó el muchacho con convicción.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Siempre la hay... al menos para arreglarlas un poco"

Akane suspiró mientras pensaba en la manera en que Ranma, había arreglado todos los problemas que se le presentaban desde que llegó al Dojo. Sí, es verdad que muchos de ellos habían desaparecido por completo, pero el resto... como las prometidas, Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai y tantos otros, se habían quedado; convirtiéndose en constantes en su vida... y con el tiempo en parte de la rutina, una rutina bastante molesta.

"¿No dijo Nabiki que lo podemos anular?" Inquirió Ranma después de unos segundos, e ignorando el suspiro de desaliento de su _prometida. _

"También dijo que nos podemos divorciar"

"No creo quererme divorciar a los deciocho años Akane"

"Si... yo tampoco... Pero tampoco quiero estar casada a los dieciocho" Afirmó la muchacha.

"Entonces lo anulamos"

'Anularlo' En realidad Akane ya había pensado en ello. De la manera legal, ambos podían alegar que no lo recordaban y ya... pero para anular la ceremonia tradicional, la cosa se complicaba. El matrimonio no debía haberse consumado. Sintiéndose nerviosa Akane recordó la posición y sensación con la que se había despertado aquella mañana, eso, junto a las insinuaciones de la recepcionista del hotel, no hacían más que confirmar un miedo que la muchacha no estaba lista a aceptar todavía.

"Para eso vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Nabiki" Dijo Akane, nerviosa, después de un corto silencio; mientras desesperada trataba de hallar alguna forma de evitar mencionar aquel asunto de la consumación del matrimonio.

"Mmm... cierto, no creo que nos quiera ayudar por ahora"

"Tampoco creo que podamos costear su ayuda" Akane tenía que pensar rápido, si Ranma insistía con el asunto de la anulación, se vería acorralada y sin ninguna otra opción aparte de decirle lo que estaba pensando.

"Ese no es tanto el problema... lo que me preocupa es que ella cree que sí nos queríamos casar... que estábamos... am... pues... enamorados" Terminó el muchacho con voz chiquita y la cara roja.

"Am... sí..." Dijo Akane totalmente sonrojada, olvidándose por un momento del asuntillo aquel de la consumación.

"No, nos va a ayudar... al menos no, hasta que este segura de que todo fue una trampa desde el principio" Dijo Ranma, con miedo de decir a lo que en verdad estaba pensando... Él también tenía las mismas dudas que Nabiki. En el video se vio tan feliz que era difícil... sino devastador, pensar que todo había sido producto de un hechizo. Por ahora no lo recordaba, pero si a-- am--a--r a Akane lo había hecho tan feliz, entonces no podía ser tan malo.

'¡Eso es!' Gritó una vocesita en el cerebro de Akane después de que una luz se encendiera dándole una idea estupenda para salir del aprieto en el que estaba. "Entonces habrá que demostrárselo" Dijo en voz alta la muchacha.

Ranma la miró reconociendo ese _momento eureka, _ definitivamente algo se le había ocurrido a la jovencita sentada a su lado. La observó esperando a que exponiera su idea.

"Si le demostramos a Nabiki que TODO fue una trampa y que no nos casamos por voluntad propia nos ayudara sin ningún problema con el aspecto legal" Ranma la miró dudoso. "Bueno... por un precio de todos modos..." Ranma asintió con la cabeza. "Y la boda tradicional, pues..." Es verdad, Ranma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que existían dos aspectos que anular en el asunto. "Si hablamos con el ministro y le demostramos que no éramos conscientes de nuestras acciones al momento... pues no nos va a dejar casados, si no tomamos los votos a conciencia ¿verdad?" Terminó la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ranma la miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba los hombros. El plan estaba bien. El muchacho, después de todo, ya había pensado en averiguar quien estaba detrás de todo el asunto, para después hacerle pagar por el mal momento. Si el hacerlo ayudaba a arreglar el desastre, pues era un bono extra.

"Entonces averigüemos quien fue" Dijo el muchacho aceptando el plan de Akane.

Akane sonrió. 'Perfecto'. Si las cosas se desarrollaban como ella quería no habría necesidad de tocar el tema de la consumación. Por dios, todo aquello era demasiado vergonzoso... y pensar que ella tendría que contárselo a Ranma de ser necesario, solo hacía más turbio e indeseado al asunto... y aunque no fuera seguro que hayan hecho _eso..._ existía la posibilidad, y Akane prefiría quedarse con la duda antes de que se la confirmaran. Por ahora, si encontraban al culpable, las pruebas y si lograban hacerlo confesar, no había manera de que el ministro... o quien sea que sea el encargado de esos asuntos... los obligara a quedarse casados, nop. Su plan estaba muy bien para ser algo que surgió de improviso. Bueno, dicen por ahí, que ciertas mentes funcionan mejor bajo presión.

"¿Cómo?" Inquirió Ranma honestamente.

"¿Huh?" Fue la nunca antes tan inteligente respuesta de nuestra heroína.

"¿Cómo vamos hacerlo solos? No recordamos nada y necesitamos empezar por algún lado" Continuó el muchacho afirmando lo obvio.

"Am..." He ahí algo, en lo que Akane no había pensado... "¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? Exigió la muchacha en plan de defensa.

"Pues, porque es tu plan" Dijo Ranma mirándola curioso.

"Si... pero... no... am..." Objetó Akane magistralmente.

"No tienes idea ¿verdad?" Proclamó el muchacho divertido con la reacción de Akane.

"No" respondió ella derrotada, pensando que quizás su mente no funcionaba tan bien bajo presión, al menos no también como había pensado unos segundos atrás.

"Nos va a tocar jugar a los detectives entonces" Concluyó el muchacho tranquilamente.

"Pero por dónde vamos a empezar"

"Por el principio"

"¿Qué _es_?" Preguntó Akane un tanto exasperada.

"Lo último que recordamos... si esto es el resultado de una poción nos la tuvieron que dar en algún momento... habrá que hacer algunas preguntas" Ranma decidió ignorar la posibilidad de qué el objetivo de dicha poción haya sido que olviden su memoria y decidió armar su plan de acción alrededor de la otra posibilidad, la menos complicada, en la que el objetivo de la poción era atraparlos en el matrimonio.

"¿Y después?" Inquirió Akane una vez más... Tenía que aceptar que en estas cosas Ranma era el experto, y extrañamente aquello no le molestaba en absoluto. Dicen que la práctica lleva a la perfección... y Ranma se veía en medio de líos como aquel casi a diario. Si su extraña y caótica vida es lo que lo había convertido en un experto en resolver problemas... pues Akane se sentía aliviada de no saber que hacer en situaciones como esa.

"Pues... de ahí adonde nos lleve lo que averigüemos"

"¿Y si no nos lleva a nada?" Dijo la muchacha decidida a que el optimismo no los llevaría a ningún lado por ahora.

"Algo se nos ocurrirá entonces" Respondió él frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Seguro que sabes lo que vas a hacer?"

"Sip... tranquila, voy a averiguar quien está detrás de todo esto cuésteme lo que me cueste" Afirmó el muchacho con decisión.

Akane lo miró y no pudo evitar admirarlo un poco, pero solo un poco, aclaro antes de que se hagan ideas. Algo que siempre la había gustado de Ranma era su inhabilidad para rendirse... ella sabía que esa actitud era principalmente producto de su arrogancia e inflado ego que no le permitían la idea de perder... pero aún así no podía evitar que fuera un poco alentadora. Saber que estaba en esto con Ranma le daba la seguridad de que iban a conseguirlo. Después de todo, Ranma nunca perdía... pero no porque fuera invencible, o un genio... -'Nada más lejos de la verdad'- , o el mejor artista marcial del mundo. El secreto del éxito de Ranma, pensaba Akane, era que el joven JAMÁS se rendía.

"Querrás decir _vamos_" Replicó la muchacha.

Ranma la miró directamente y sonrió.

"Sip. Vamos" Akane sintió algo cálido nacer en su estómago... quizás si podían llevarse bien después de todo. "Sólo espero que no me retrases mucho las cosas, lenta" Terminó Ranma, sin pensar bien lo que decía.

"¡RANMA!" El muchacho pensó en la capacidad de Akane para hacerle temblar solo con decir su nombre.

"SHHHH!! No grites... vas a despertar a todos!!" Urgió él mientras se alejaba de Akane siguiendo a su instinto de supervivencia.

Akane se obligó a si misma a calmarse.

"Idiota" Dijo entre dientes... "¡¿No puedes hablar en serio por cinco minutos?!"

'Estaba hablando en serio' pensó Ranma, pero sólo lo pensó. "Bueno, bueno" Fue lo que dijo mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo. "Vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo para hacer esto" Terminó

"Exacto... y tu compañera de equipo no aprecia ser insultada" Dijo Akane no completamente calmada.

"Pues tu compañero de equipo no aprecia ser golpeado" Atacó él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Akane lo rompió.

"Tendremos que tratar de llevarnos bien Ranma"

"Por mi no hay problema mientras te controles y no te comportes como la violenta mari--" Ranma se detuvo al ver lo que estaba logrando. "Mientras no me pegues"

"¡No tuviera que golpearte si _tú_ no me insultaras!"

"¡Pero tú también me insultas! ¡Siempre me estás diciendo idiota o pervertido!"

"¡Esos no son insultos! ¡Son solo la verdad!"

"¡Eres una tonta!" Gritó él exasperado.

"¡¿Cuál tonta _Imbécil_?!"

"¡La _marimacho_ que estoy viendo!"

"Patán"

"Fea"

"Pervertido"

"Gorda"

"¡Basta!"

Dijo Akane de pronto. "No solo vamos a despertar a todos si seguimos peleando, tampoco estamos llegando a nada" Afirmó aún exasperada, pero preocupada por la manera en que las cosas se estaban desarrollando. Ella sabía que no era el momento para pelear.

"Tienes razón" Aceptó Ranma antes de soltar un suspiro. "No vamos a llegar a ningún lado si no somos capaces de tener una discusión racional por el tiempo suficiente."

Akane suspiró también... después miró tímidamente al muchacho frente suyo. "¿Tregua?"

Ranma le regresó la mirada... sabiendo que sin importar que, tarde o temprano uno de los dos se iba a equivocar e iban a terminar peleando... era algo que siempre sucedía.

"Podemos tratar" Dijo él.

Akane asintió mientras tomaba asiento una vez más. "Estamos en esto juntos Ranma...no nos podemos tratar como perros y gatos"

"Tregua" Dijo él, sentándose junto a ella y mirando las estrellas

"¿Y entonces?" Inquirió la muchacha después de un corto silencio.

"Entonces somos un equipo"

"¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Comenzamos desde mañana... hay que solucionar esto lo más rápido posible."

"No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo." Terminó la muchacha mirando al estrellado cielo nocturno.

FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir con respecto al capítulo, creo que las cosas quedaron lo suficientemente claras y si no... pues con los siguientes capítulos se irán aclarando por completo...

Ahora si: **PARA REVIEWERS: **

Shakka DV: Gracias muchas Gracias je je... sobre los recuerdos olvidados eso se irá revelando poco a poco mientras Ranma y Akane juegan a ser detectives... ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado también. Besos!

Kei-Kugodgy: Saludos a ti también!! Un golpe en la cabeza huh??? Puedes creer que no había pensado en eso... me has dado una idea extraña... GRACIAS!!!! Y ya me leí tu fic... te dejo un review después de postear este capitulo.

Uzziel: No voy a dejar que se me escape... me voy a aferrar a ella con TODAS mis fuerzas!!!

Maria T.: Hola a ti también. Sabes que tus reviews son muy especiales... leer una de ellas es casi como leer un fic completo! Muchas Gracias!!! Y _porfavor _déjame seguir viéndolas sì???

emaltea: Exacto!! Nabiki no puede sabérselas todas verdad??

Teresa: Muchas Gracias, en verdad tus reviews son muy alentadoras! Porque se nota que eres muy seria con lo que dices y que de ninguna manera estas exagerando, algo que yo aprecio mucho es la gente directa. Muchas gracias por ser así.

hecate2: Gracias!!! Y porfa mira mi review de tu ùltimo capìtulo de "Una funciòn màs" Me dejaste picada... ah y muchas gracias por notar mi descripción de la ira, esos pequeños detalles me encantan!!!


	5. Intermedio

**RESUMEN:** A veces para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible... "Capítulo V" Solo un intermedio.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Este capítulo es un tanto corto. Y es que es una especie de capítulo extra... de ahí eso de que es solo un intermedio... decidí postearlo así porque de no haberlo hecho, y de haber seguido como lo planee... hubiera salido MUY largo... y la verdad prefiero tener un capítulo corto antes de un capítulo que sobrepase las 11 páginas que acostumbro. Esto es más como un preludio así que mas o menos TODO va a pasar en el próximo capítulo: "EL PACTO"

Ah! Y el prólogo es sólo un intento para hacer más largo el capítulo... no estaba planeado así que no sé si luego va a tener relevancia... si voy a ser sincera tengo que decir que supuestamente todo el capítulo tenía que ser un prólogo... un prólogo muy... muy... MUY largo.

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

Akane sintió una brillante luz incomodando su sueño. Siendo la persona obstinada que era, la muchacha intento ignorarla y se acurrucó escondiendo su cara en la almohada, una almohada bastante peculiar, muy cómoda, cálida y--

'Oh no' Susurró una voz dentro de la cabeza de Akane después de reconocer la forma de la almohada.

'Otra vez no' Pensó la muchacha mientras se sentaba con un salto, olvidando sus intenciones de seguir durmiendo.

Oh siiiiii....

Otra vez, sí.

Akane miró alrededor. El muchacho recostado junto a ella... el aire libre... la altura... el sol levantándose tras las montañas. Sólo había una explicación.

Ella y Ranma se habían quedado dormidos en el techo.

Akane suspiró.

"Ranma" Dijo con cautela al tocar el pecho del muchacho, quien yacía recostado boca arriba y emitiendo pequeños ronquidos.

"Ranma" Repitió... no tan cautelosamente.

"Ranma" Volvió a decir, esta vez sacudiéndolo con rudeza y sonando muy irritada.

"Uan man.. man.. nan an.." Fue la incoherente respuesta del aludido, mientras regresaba al mundo de la conciencia.

Akane lo miró y esperó a que despierte por completo.

Dos segundos y medio después ya estaba harta de esperar así que lo empujó y abofeteó en el rostro.

La respuesta que obtuvo del muchacho la dejó sin equilibrio.

Literalmente.

Siendo Ranma un artista marcial criado por Genma Saotome -un hombre que tenía la extraña costumbre de levantarlo a golpes- había adquirido ciertos instintos de defensa. Cuando trataban de despertarlo bruscamente... pues el muchacho atacaba.

Akane cayó de bruces, apenas esquivando la mano de su prometido. Después se dedicó a mirarlo, sorprendida hasta el punto de la catatonia.

Ranma volvió a dormir como si nada. Sin consciencia alguna de lo que acababa de hacer... sin darse cuenta siquiera que acaba de atacar a alguien, quien firmemente creía, estaba destinado a proteger.

Akane lo miró en trance durante mucho tiempo. 'No sabe lo que hizo' pensó mientras lo veía dormir.

Extraña y seguramente a causa del shock, la muchacha no sintió aquella familiar urgencia de golpearlo por hacer alguna estupidez. Y es que no había forma de culpar a la estupidez por la acción del muchacho... No, esta vez, Akane decidió, la única culpable era la ignorancia. El joven artista marcial no sabía que era ella la que lo estaba despertando, de haberlo sabido JAMÁS habría reaccionado así. Si algo sabía Akane acerca de Ranma, era que nunca le pondría una mano encima a una mujer... no por gusto... y menos a ella.

Sip... no serviría de nada levantarlo a golpes ahora. El muchacho era inocente.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.

"Sales mejor parado cuando no abres la boca" Dijo en voz alta al durmiente mientras notaba la ironía.

Cuantas veces Ranma había tratado de defenderse después de hacer algo tonto. Y cuantas veces al defenderse solo había logrado empeorar las cosas. Akane usualmente, como ahora, después de pensarlo se daba cuenta que en realidad no era culpa del muchacho. La diferencia es que cuando Ranma hablaba, de una u otra forma terminaba mandándolo a volar, y solo lograba ponerse en contacto con su cerebro -y por ende llegar a esa conclusión que podría salvarlo- horas, o incluso días después de la pelea.

Akane suspiró con nostalgia. Muchas cosas serían más sencillas si ese cretino pudiera quedarse callado.

Le dedicó a Ranma una mirada teñida con una mezcla de ternura y reproche. Después frunció el ceño y poniendo su cara de enojada lo sacudió una vez más para despertarlo. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tenía que llevarla a su cuarto antes de que todos en la casa despierten.

"RANMAAA!!!" Siseo varias veces hasta que el muchacho abrió los ojos.

**CAPÍTULO V**

INTERMEDIO 

**"De la mañana y un poco de nada"**

La mañana en el Dojo Tendo transcurrió rápidamente.

Kasumi sirvió el desayuno con una sonrisa en el rostro como era costumbre. Bueno, en realidad lo sirvió un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Siendo verano, y puesto que las clases tanto en la Universidad como en la Secundaria Furinkan estaban suspendidas por la temporada, ni Akane, Ranma o Nabiki tenían la obligación de levantarse. Y su padre y el Señor Genma... pues no podía esperar que ELLOS se levanten temprano después de lo tarde que llegaron la noche anterior.

Sí, la mañana en el Dojo de los Tendo transcurrió rápidamente... Pero no tan tranquilamente como le hubiera gustado a Kasumi.

Terminado el desayuno, y después de que Nabiki consumiera la cantidad suficiente de café para despertarla, la relativa calma con la que comenzó la mañana terminó sin más.

Nabiki Tendo midió con la mirada a los dos adultos sentados en la mesa. Su padre leyendo el periódico como siempre... y el Señor Saotome devorando su comida como si no hubiera comido en años. Después fijó su mirada en Kasumi, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro procedió a sentarse en la mesa para desayunar ella también.

"¿Y dónde están los tortolitos, hermana?" Preguntó la mediana de las Tendo. Captando, en cantidades diferentes, la atención de todos los presentes.

"Todavía durmiendo Nabiki. Estaban muy agotados ayer en la noche." Respondió la aludida cortésmente.

"¿Los tortolitos?" Preguntó Soun Tendo, apenas moviendo el periódico y levantando una ceja.

"Oh... Ranma y Akane volvieron ayer en la noche antes de que ustedes llegaran papá" Explicó Kasumi.

"¡¡Oh mi niña ha vuelto!!" Celebró Soun Tendo.

"Oh, ya no es una niña, Tendo. Es una mujer casada" Dijo Genma Saotome amenamente. "¿Pero por qué volvieron tan pronto?" Agregó después.

"Oh cielos... pues es una larga historia" Respondió Kasumi, dándose cuenta que los adultos no reaccionarían muy bien al saber el estado de amnesia de los dos muchachos...

"No, no es larga en absoluto Kasumi" Irrumpió Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa. "En realidad estaba esperando que ustedes dos lo pregunten" Terminó mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos. La mediana de las Tendo estaba muy curiosa respecto a las reacciones de su padre y su tío.

"¿Qué pasó Nabiki? ¿Se pelearon?" Inquirió el padre de la muchacha, sospechando que algo no estaba bien. "Saotome... si tu hijo le hizo algo a mi pequeñita" Continuó peligrosamente.

"¿¡Dónde está Ranma?! Ese muchachito tiene que aprender a tratar a su esposa como se debe" Exclamó Genma.

"Tranquilos." Nabiki hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sonreía. "No fue nada de eso"

"¿Entonces?" Inquirieron ambos amigos a dúo.

Kasumi suspiró un tanto exasperada. "Hermana. ¿No te parece que Ranma y Akane deberían ser los que se lo expliquen?"

"Ay, por favor Kasumi" Después de no recibir respuesta Nabiki continuó. "No querrás despertarlos, estaban muy cansados ¿verdad?"

Kasumi miró aún dudosa a su hermana.

"Ya les costó mucho trabajo explicárnoslo a nosotras, hermana... ¿Por qué no hacerles un favor y ahorrarles el problema con papá y tío Genma."

"No sé Nabiki" Respondió la muchacha aún no convencida.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Explicarnos qué?" Urgieron los dos adultos, que hasta el momento habían sido ignorados.

"Las primicias de lo que sucedió ayer con sus hijos" Dijo Nabiki estampando su sonrisa profesional en el rostro, e ignorando por completo la expresión facial de su hermana mayor.

"¿Primicias?"

"Hija, Dinos lo que pasó"

Nabiki no se sintió intimidada en absoluto ante las dos figuras, que ahora la rodeaban de pie e invadiendo su espacio personal.

"10 000 Yen"

Y luego el plop de dos hombres tocando el suelo.

"Hija... soy tu padre" Se oyó una voz débil desde el suelo.

Nabiki sonrió y levantó los hombros. "Lo sé... por eso solo exijo la tarifa familiar"

"Nabiki" Amonestó su hermana mayor.

"Págale Tendo"

"Esta bien hija, 10 000 yen"

"10 000... cada uno"

Cuando Soun y Nabiki dieron vuelta para ver al Señor Saotome se encontraron con la vista de un lindo panda jugando con una pelota en el suelo.

Soun Tendo suspiró rendido.

Nabiki Tendo frunció los labios en una sonrisa cínica.

Y Kasumi Tendo se levantó de la mesa, decidida a no tomar parte en los negocios de su hermana.

En el suelo Genma Saotome, el panda, levantó un cartel que en kanjis tenía escrito "Sólo soy un lindo panda"

--------------------------------

Ranma Saotome se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo las órdenes irrefutables de su estómago. Al mirar el reloj después de levantarse se dio cuenta que había dormido más de lo debido, era ya la hora del almuerzo y el muchacho ni siquiera había desayunado.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con una sonriente Kasumi cocinando y con una adormilada Akane picando su desayuno.

"Buenos Días"

Kasumi y Akane miraron al recién llegado. "Buenos Días" respondieron a dúo. Una animosamente y la otra sonando aburrida.

"¿Quieres desayunar Ranma?" Preguntó Kasumi sabiendo las intenciones del muchacho.

"Sí, por favor" Respondió Ranma

Kasumi no tardó en servirle una buena ración al muchacho, sabiendo que en unos pocos minutos no quedaría nada sobre el plato. La mayor de las Tendo siempre se sintió halagada por la manera en que el muchacho disfrutaba su comida.

Dio media vuelta y continuó con su tarea. Al ver el aceite burbujeante rodeando las verduras, Kasumi no pudo evitar pensar en la pareja comiendo tras de si y la extraña situación en la que se encontraban.

No era correcto, simplemente no estaba bien. Después de tanto trabajo, después de tanta espera, después de tanto esfuerzo... porque vaya! qué fue trabajoso el llegar al punto al que habían llegado. Ambos estuvieron felices, aún antes del matrimonio, ambos estuvieron contentos y llevándose muy bien. Y de pronto... lo olvidan. Les quitan sus recuerdos sin más y todo lo que vivieron desaparece.

Kasumi suprimió la urgencia de suspirar exasperada al escucharlos discutir como si la última semana no hubiera sucedido. Akane diciendo algo acerca de los modales de Ranma, mientras reclamaba acerca de comida robada y la falta de delicadeza al comer como un cerdo del muchacho. Y luego, Ranma ingeniándoselas para introducir el tamaño de las caderas de Akane en la conversación.

La mayor de las Tendo estaba a punto de inmiscuirse en la discusión cuando ambos muchachos se detuvieron. Eso, en verdad sorprendió a la muchacha. Ninguno de los dos adolescentes dijo nada durante un largo tiempo.

Kasumi sonrió, quizás todavía había esperanza. Si ya no peleaban talvéz terminen recordando que se querían o en todo caso enamorándose de nuevo, al fin y al cabo todo comenzó una vez que dejaron de pelear y una semana después estaban casados... la historia tiene tendencia a repetirse ¿verdad?

Las verduras estaban listas. Kasumi las sacó de la estufa y revisó el resto de las ollas. Todo estaba terminado. Pero Kasumi no sonrió al ver su trabajo, en su lugar frunció el ceño.

Kasumi en verdad no quería servir el almuerzo, en realidad y aunque no lo crean, Kasumi no quería tener a toda la familia reunida.

Temprano, aquella misma mañana Nabiki terminó por contarles todo lo que sabía acerca de la extraña amnesia de los recién casados a sus padres, ambos hombres no lo tomaron muy bien al principio pero después llegaron al consenso de que aunque no lo recuerden Ranma y Akane ESTABAN casados. Las familias se habían unido y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ese en sí no era el problema. Nabiki había sugerido en su manera tan sutil que los 'tortolitos' no tomarían bien las noticias y que probablemente los viejos no podrían controlarlos, alertándolos así del obvio ataque de sus hijos. Ataque que a pesar de ser obvio no les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza a los dos adultos.

Así que los dos llamaron a la única persona que podía controlar sin ningún esfuerzo todo lo que ellos no podían.

Nodoka Saotome.

"¿Hey Kasumi... ya está listo el almuerzo?"

Kasumi miró el reloj al escuchar la pregunta de Ranma, en cinco minutos todos estarían en la mesa y las cosas comenzarían a complicarse.

"Ya casi"

Respondió la muchacha sintiendo pena por lo que Ranma y su hermanita tendrían que afrontar en un par de minutos.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V**

**A REVIEWERS:**

Debo confesar que este capítulo se me hizo difícil de escribir, asì que si no quedó también, o algo confuso es porque no me tome mucho tiempo en revisarlo... lo único que quería era terminarlo lo más rápido posible... y hoy ya entré a clases... sip! Soy oficialmente una alumna de sexto curso en mi colegio! Sé que eso no es importante pero quise decirlo... ahora sì:

**Teresa: **Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione porque al fin y al cabo el misterio sigue intacto, no hay prometidas, ni reacciones familiares todavía, pero me tengo dos sorpresas... (o algo asì) guardadas para el pròximo capìtulo. Muchas Gracias por todas tus reviews y espero ver que te pareció este último episodio. Bayis!

**Kei-Kugodgy**Gracias!! Y trataré de ver tu fic... ando corta con esto de leer.

**Uzziel: ** No te creas... no hay ideas locas y mientras más te surjan más interesante se va a hacer el cuento. Y de paso te advierto que falta mucho para revelar quien o quienes son los que están detrás de todo esto... Es más, averiguarlo y la relaciòn de Ranma y Akane son los puntos del fic.

**Maria T: ** Sip, interesante... pero eso no es precisamente lo que tengo planeado... algo de eso hay pero no tanto asì. Eso sì soy super fan de esa pareja asì que no creas que no me voy a aprovechar de que de mi depende lo que pase esta vez.

**Alassea: **Eso Viva!!! Y muchas Gracias.

**Mourisan: **Oy!!! Que lindo!! Tengo un fan!! Y lo mejor de todo es que soy fan de mi fan!!! Y es que a mì me gusta mucho lo que escribes estoy enamorada de tu fic "Aprieta el alma" me lo he leìdo y releìdo no sè cuàntas veces! Asì que muchas muchas gracias tan linda tù!! Y acerca de lo impensado ataca... en verdad espero sorprenderlos con lo que tengo guardado para el final.

**Alison: **Je je! Gracias y si planea seguir escribiendo y terminarlo... quiero terminar todas mis historias... y si decido no terminarlas aviso que no voy a hacerlo. Pero con la acogida que ha tenido esta y mi fic de Daria ten por seguro que de ley y aunque me tarde mucho estas dos SI las voy a terminar.


	6. El Pacto

**RESUMEN: **A veces para que las cosas salgan bien, hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible. Capítulo VI: "El Pacto" Y las cosas van en nuevas direcciones.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Holas a todos! Antes de empezar quería comentar que estoy tratando de pasar este fic a la sección de inglés, pero traducirlo se me está haciendo muy largo... ni siquiera he podido terminar el primer capítulo. Así que quería preguntar si por ahí algún alma caritativa que sepa el idioma no se animaría a ayudarme con mi pequeño proyecto... por favor???? Si hay algún interesado en colaborarme por favor comuníquense conmigo al e-mail o déjenme su mail en un review... porfis... apreciaría y necesito mucho la ayuda. Muchas Gracias.

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

Nodoka Saotome abandonó el Dojo Tendo sintiéndose satisfecha.

Las cosas habían salido muy bien.

Al principio, cuando llegó, la situación obviamente se les estaba saliendo de las manos a Tendo y su marido. El que esos dos fueran incapaces de controlar a sus propios hijos, no le cabía en la cabeza. Por suerte, después de una corta plática con los muchachos, tanto Ranma como Akane tuvieron que aceptar que ella tenía la razón. Y es que no había manera alguna de negarlo.

Aún así Nodoka se marchaba con la seguridad de que todo aquel asunto necesitaba arreglarse. No porque trajera muchos problemas, desde su punto de vista toda la cuestión no era más que una pequeña inconveniencia que no cambiaba las cosas en absoluto pero que por el bien del orden debía arreglarse.

La mujer suspiró mientras se alejaba. Pensar en todo el lío que se armó para que esos dos decidieran finalmente casarse. Pensar al punto en que ella, su marido y Soun Tendo habían tenido que llegar para convencerlos... pensar en todo lo que habían arriesgado. Y para qué... para que los muchachos ni siquiera recuerden su propia boda. Agitó la cabeza. Eso sí que le molestaba. Pero la mujer, razonó que el hecho que no recuerden que estaban casados no anulaba su matrimonio y que por lo tanto ambos jóvenes tenían la obligación de vivir como lo que eran: Marido y mujer.

Nodoka dio vuelta a la cuadra.

Sí, sí... al principio ambos se quejaron a viva voz. 'Como si no se quisieran de verdad' Pero después de una corta plática... tuvieron que aceptar las condiciones de sus padres.

Sí. Las cosas habían salido bien.

Se oyeron gritos desde el Dojo Tendo y poco después se vio un panda y un hombre de cabello largo volando hacia la estratosfera.

Nodoka Saotome escuchó el alboroto y distinguió a las dos figuras en el aire antes de continuar su camino.

'Todo está en su lugar' pensó suprimiendo la risa.

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**"EL PACTO"**

_**De pistas, confrontaciones y habitaciones compartidas**_

Sentada junto a su escritorio, Akane no pudo contener un suspiro. Miró desesperada a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo en que distraer su sobrecargada mente.

Tras ella, y sentado sobre un futón desenrrollado sobre el piso, "su marido" hojeaba desinteresadamente unas revistas. Ranma llevaba ya media hora tratando fútilmente de concentrarse en la lectura de comics y regalándole cada cuanto, una mirada nerviosa a la espalda de Akane.

'Esto no va a funcionar' Pensó Akane mientras jugueteaba histéricamente con un lápiz. 'Nop, esto no va a funcionar' Y suspiró de nuevo.

La tensión en la habitación era tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

'Cómo fue que nos metimos en esto' Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin saber como diablos iban a pasar aquella noche metidos en el mismo cuarto.

Las cosas comenzaron bien aquella mañana. La tregua de los muchachos y el apoyo que -sorpresivamente- Nabiki había mostrado a la hora de enfrentarse a sus padres, parecía ser suficiente para arreglar las cosas antes de que se sigan complicando. Ambos muchachos tenían la situación en sus manos y estaban seguros de que saldrían airosos del lugar después de obtener todo lo que exigían... pero entonces Nodoka Saotome arribó.

Nada fue lo mismo después de eso.

De no haber salido damnificada con la memorable aparición de su "suegra" Akane hasta hubiera hallado graciosa la discusión que tuvo lugar aquella tarde.

"Por favor muchachos... pero si es lo más natural del mundo" Había dicho.

"Son marido y mujer. ¿O no?" Continuó, antes de que ellos pudieran refutar.

"El que no lo recuerden no lo anula, así que no tiene nada de malo" Afirmó escudándose en la lógica.

"Quizás la convivencia les ayude a recuperar la memoria"

Nodoka Saotome era definitivamente una excelente estratega.

"Un poco de intimidad es lo que necesitan para sentirse cómodos en el matrimonio" Había insistido, provocando fuertes sonrojos en los aludidos.

"Pero mamá--" Ranma intentó intervenir, pero fue pronto interrumpido por su madre.

"Oh muchachos, quizás ustedes no lo recuerdan pero todo esto ya estaba arreglado. Ustedes ya lo acordaron con la familia"

"Señora Saotome--" Irrumpió Akane, en un fallido intento de pelear su causa.

"Oh niños, no es para nada honorable ignorar los votos matrimoniales de esta manera" Continuó implacable, reprobando con un ligero frunce consternado en su frente. La mirada dura bastó para anular cualquier incipiente valentía que haya comenzado a tomar forma en los muchachos.

"Tía Nodoka, no los están ignorando. Ellos no recuerdan esos votos. Para ellos la boda no existió" Habló Nabiki con ligeros toques de diversión en su voz.

"Pero Nabiki, linda, sí hubo boda. Todos estuvimos ahí" Exclamó Nodoka con extrema naturalidad... la misma que mantuvo durante toda la conversación.

"Sí... pero--"

"¿Pero no están casados?"

"No, sí lo están--" Nabiki se sintió atacada.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"

Nabiki frunció el ceño sorprendida.

"Ninguno"

"Exacto" Dijo Nodoka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, después continuó dirigiéndose a los recién casados. "Oh, muchachos, por favor. Después de todo, el objetivo del matrimonio es concebir herederos. ¿Cómo piensan darnos nietos si no comparten una habitación?"

El mismo acontecimiento puede provocar toda clase de reacciones diferentes en las personas. La alusión de Nodoka, por ejemplo, desató un pandemonium en el comedor de los Tendo.

Al fondo, casi como papel tapiz de toda la escena, se vio la extrema algarabía de los padres, acompañada de brindis y confeti. Globos, champagne salido de la nada, hasta gorros de fiesta sobre las cabezas de los felices padres hicieron su aparición. En la esquina se podía ver a Kasumi con una mano en el rostro, conteniendo su sonrisa complacida, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de visiones de pequeños sobrinitos corriendo alrededor de la casa. Más allá apoyada casualmente sobre la pared Nabiki dibujó diferentes expresiones en su rostro. Su inicial incredulidad y boca abierta se fueron, poco a poco, transformando en una mezcla entre interés, gracia y sorpresa expresados en una pequeña sonrisa burlona. En el centro Ranma y Akane compartían el mismo rojo intenso en el rostro y aquella peculiar parálisis que los dejaba congelados en el tiempo. Frente a ellos, Nodoka mantuvo su natural comportamiento.

"Además, no es de un caballero dejar a su esposa sola en las noches" Apuntó certera. "Ranma, estoy segura de que tú no serías capaz de hacer algo tan poco masculino... ¿verdad?" Terminó mientras rozaba la katana ajustada en su cinto y su expresión tranquila se oscurecía de pronto en un frunce determinado.

Ranma sacudió lenta y roboticamente la cabeza en un intento para responder a su madre. La implícita amenaza escondida en aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes... bueno quizás Genma y Soun se la perdieron al hacer su tercer brindis en los últimos dos minutos.

Después de eso las cosas solo empeoraron.

Para cuando Nodoka Saotome se marchó, los recién casados estaban comprometidos a comenzar su vida matrimonial de inmediato, o al menos a compartir habitación de ahora en adelante.

Y ahora ahí estaban ellos dos.

Encerrados en la habitación de Akane.

Juntos.

Incómodos.

Atrapados.

Y la habitación parecía encogerse una pulgada por minuto.

Ranma puso la revista a un lado y miró determinado la espalda de Akane. Tarde o temprano tenían que hablar... si no para ponerse de acuerdo en como enfrentar la situación a mano, al menos para tratar de encontrarle una salida.

Apenas aquella mañana el meollo había comenzado a desenredarse, ahora, solo un par de horas después; el nudo estaba mucho más apretado que antes... a ese paso, el joven no tardaría en asfixiarse.

'Cómo vamos a ser un equipo si no nos podemos hablar' Pensó Ranma exasperado. Después abrió la boca para decirlo pero no pudo emitir palabra. La faz del muchacho tomó un tinte de estrés y después de bajar la mirada por un segundo el joven la levantó altivo. El segundo intento falló... y el tercero hasta pareció cómico. Pero de su boca no salió nada aparte de aire.

"¿Ranma?" Se escuchó la curiosa voz de Akane, interrumpiendo al muchacho en su cuarto intento.

A veces cuando nuestra mente está muy ocupada en algo ignora sin ningún problema todo lo que le rodea. E incluso pierde noción de lo que nuestro cuerpo está haciendo. Esta vez la mente de Ranma le había jugado aquella pasada. El muchacho, concentrado en la tarea de producir palabras, no notó los ruidos de derrota que hacía después de cada fallo ni tampoco los resoplidos en los que terminaron convertidos cada uno de sus intentos... obviamente tampoco notó a Akane mirándolo curiosa y confundida sin saber que es lo qué estaba haciendo.

"¿Huh?" Respondió Ranma después de un largo silencio. Los ojos abiertos como platos y con toda la dignidad que le quedaba.

Al ver la descompuesta imagen de su "prometido", Akane no pudo contener una sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la jovencita.

"¡Claro que estoy bien!" Dijo él a la defensiva sintiéndose burlado.

"¡Ah tranquilo! ¡Solo era una pregunta!" Reclamó ella, sustituyendo su sonrisa con una mueca de fastidio.

"¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?"

"Pues como estabas bufando como un toro, bajando y alzando la cabeza. Supuse que algo te pasaba"

Ranma se sonrojó.

"Pues NO me pasa nada"

"¡Ay bueno! ¡Cómo si me importara!"

"¡Pues si no te importa a mí qué!"

"RANMAAA" Dijo ella conteniéndose, recordaba su tregua y no lo podía golpear debido a ella. El idiota no la había insultado así que un golpe no estaría justificado. "Aish... eso me gano por preguntar" Concluyó molesta.

La muchacha después dio media vuelta y regresó a ver su escritorio una vez más.

"Debí quedarme con mi plan de no hablarte" Y con eso Akane dio por terminada la conversación.

Ranma miró fijamente su espalda. Las caras sonrientes de su piyama de Hello Kitty parecían burlarse de él.

'Pues eso no salió muy bien' Pensó el muchacho, pateándose mentalmente. Y con un suspiro de fastidio debido a la derrota se decidió a hablar.

"¿Akane?"

"Qué" Dijo ella cortante.

"Este..." '¿Cómo empezar?' "Am..."

Akane dio media vuelta y lo miró expectante. "_Qué_ Ranma" Repitió con insistencia.

"Esto no está funcionando" Dijo el joven, hablando más para sí que para ella.

Akane frunció el ceño confundida. Después suspiró y miró sus manos al darse cuenta lo que Ranma dijo.

"Nop..."

Ranma la miró. "¿Y entonces?"

"¿Y entonces qué?"

"Esto es incómodo Akane."

"Duh"

"¿No va a funcionar verdad?"

Akane suspiró. "No sé" Dijo sinceramente. "Todo es culpa de tu mamá"

"¡Oye!"

"¡Tu mamá nos obligó! ¿O me vas a decir que no?"

"No... tampoco... pero..."

"Pero ¿qué?"

"Eso no importa"

"Claro que importa! ¡Ahora me toca dejarte dormir aquí!"

"¡Oye! Qué a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de estar aquí... especialmente contigo"

Akane contuvo la ira. 'Tregua, tregua' la palabra resonó en su cabeza antes de suspirar resignada. Ranma remedó su estado de ánimo.

"Pues nos toca" Dijo la muchacha con voz queda.

"Sip... toca" Aceptó el muchacho levantando los hombros con los brazos cruzados, un tanto molesto con la actitud de Akane.

"No te emociones tanto" Soltó ella fastidiada.

"Akane si toca, toca ¿no?" Dijo Ranma enojado, sin saber porqué era que la agujita de la rabia había comenzado a pincharle el estómago.

"¡Yo también creo que es injusto Ranma!"

"¡Ese no es el problema!" Reclamó el muchacho sin pensar.

"¡¿Entonces _qué _es?!" Preguntó Akane exasperada.

Ranma guardo silencio sin saber que responder.

'¿Cuál es el problema?' Se preguntó a sí mismo. Cuál era el problema... que era lo que en realidad le molestaba. Era acaso que lo obliguen a compartir habitación con su esposa, a la que por cierto no recordaba haber desposado. O tal vez el que una vez más lo hayan tratado como un títere encerrándolo en situaciones sin ni siquiera preguntárselo. Tal vez era el hecho de que aquella muchachita había hecho claro que no lo quería en aquella habitación. Y él tampoco quería estar ahí... ¿o sí? ¿En verdad odiaba tanto la idea de compartir cuarto con Akane?

"No sé" Dijo aprehensivamente. "Lo complica todo"

"Pues todo ya estaba bastante complicado"

"Por favor Akane, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta esto de tener que dormir aquí"

Akane se sonrojó, bochorno e ira hicieron un pequeño tumulto en su cerebro "¡Más te vale qué no hagas nada pervertido Ranma!"

"¡Bah! Contigo?!" Contestó el muchacho muy molesto. 'Tenías que ser tú Akane' pensó.

"¡¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir?!"

"¡¿Ves?! Ya vamos a pelear!"

"¡Es qué si dices esas cosas!"

"¡¡Tú empezaste!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿_Yo_???!!!!!" Respondió la muchacha a la defensiva.

"¡¡¡Sí!!!"

"**TÚ **empezaste Ranma"

"Ahhhh!! Cómo sea!! Ves?!! Peleando otra vez!"

"No estamos peleando. Solo estamos discutiendo"

"Pues para mí es lo mismo"

"No es lo mismo" Afirmó Akane.

"¡Claro que sí! Abrimos la boca y todo se complica"

"Entonces qué? No hablamos"

"Sería lo mejor"

Akane lo miró con ira. "¡Perfecto!"

"Pero no lo es. Tenemos un misterio que resolver ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo el muchacho con arrogancia. "Tendremos que soportarnos"

Akane se sintió dolida. 'Soportarnos' Era así como él la veía... como algo a lo que debía soportar por el momento. La jovencita bajo la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza. Después dio media vuelta y se puso a buscar su diario en el compartimiento secreto de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Escribir en él al menos la distraería por un momento.

Ranma notó el cambio de actitud de su "prometida". De pronto sintió la urgencia de sentir el mazo de la muchacha sobre su cabeza, o cualquier otra clase de castigo por haber plasmado aquella tristeza en el rostro de Akane. El joven bajó la cabeza avergonzado y después tomó la decisión de tratar de enmendarse.

"Te prometo no moverme de éste futón" Exclamó vehementemente, mientras le daba golpecitos a la superficie en la que yacía.

"No te preocupes... yo me cambiaré en el baño siempre. Y prometo tocar la puerta antes de entrar." El joven inclinó la cabeza tratando de divisar las reacciones de Akane. "Si te molesta puedo cambiar y ser Ranko aquí" Continuó tentativamente. "Así no te sentirías tan incómoda" Akane puso su diario sobre el escritorio y después cruzó los brazos escuchándolo. "Seremos... compañeros de habitación... sólo eso. Cuando todo esto termine tendrás de nuevo tu cuarto para ti sola"

Akane movió un poco la cabeza hacia él en signo de interés.

"Porque vamos a solucionar este embrollo Akane" Dijo el joven con decisión. "Tenemos que seguir con el plan" afirmó con decisión.

"Somos un equipo" Terminó después de un corto silencio.

Desde su posición Ranma pudo ver el borde de los labios de Akane torciéndose en una pequeña sonrisa.

Ranma sonrió. Akane asintió "Definitivamente" Dijo y después volvió su mirada al cuaderno sobre su escritorio. Escondiendo su gran sonrisa de Ranma.

El joven suspiró ya más tranquilo. Después tomó la revista que había dejado en el suelo y continuó su lectura. Esta vez concentrándose sin mucho esfuerzo. Acostumbrarse a la nueva situación sería difícil. Pero no tan difícil como podría ser si ambos muchachos se lo propusieran. El acuerdo mudo de tratar de llevarse bien durante el tiempo que sea necesario, sería suficiente para sobrevivir en aquellas condiciones.

Akane abrió su diario gentilmente. Tenía muchas... muchísimas cosas que escribir.

La muchacha buscó la última hoja escrita y en la hoja en blanco junto a ella, escribió la fecha en el borde derecho superior.

Justo antes de comenzar a escribir una peculiar nota, escrita en letras muy grandes en la página anterior llamó su atención.

**NO OLVIDES AGRADECER A KASUMI Y UKYO CUANDO REGRESES.**

Se leía en su letra... pero Akane no recordaba haberlo escrito.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. Era su letra... y la fecha que se leía en la hoja era la de aquel sábado, el día en el que supuestamente se había casado.

Los ojos de Akane se ampliaron ante la revelación. Todo lo que no recordaba debía estar recaudado en su diario. La respuesta a todos sus problemas debería estar ahí.

Ella sin saberlo había recaudado todos los acontecimientos que luego olvidaría.

La muchacha recorrió las páginas y descubrió anonadada que allí, ella misma, había anotado todo lo sucedido en los últimos diez días. ¡Tenían pistas! ¡Pistas de verdad! Los muchachos ahora tenían un lugar en donde empezar!

Akane se sintió emocionada al pensar en todas las posibilidades... su diario, una fuente creíble les facilitaría mucho el trabajo de conseguir pruebas y testigos del error. ¡Sí! Quién creería que un diario podría llegar a ser tan útil, no podía esperar a leer lo que había escrito para saber que es lo que había pasado con ella durante el tiempo que no recordaba.

"Ranma" Dijo maravillada, con el objetivo de contar su hallazgo, pero un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió.

Akane y Ranma voltearon a ver al visitante.

Nabiki Tendo cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella relajadamente. "Buenas noches" Dijo sonreída.

Ranma volteó los ojos.

"Hola Nabiki"

"¿Necesitas algo hermana?" Preguntó Akane con la intención de sacarla de su habitación lo más rápido posible.

"La pregunta hermanita, es si _ustedes_ necesitan algo" Dijo la muchacha.

"¿Qué pasa Nabiki?" Insistió Akane.

"Nabiki lo que sea, te aseguro que no podemos costearlo" Exclamó Ranma.

"¿Costear? Estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda Ranma... no voy a cobrarles mi ayuda"

Akane y Ranma la miraron con sospecha.

Nabiki miró al techo y después con una ceja levantada continuó su propuesta.

"Miren, yo sé que ustedes no se van a quedar con los brazos cruzados en todo este asunto. Van a tratar de arreglar las cosas ¿verdad?"

Los muchachos no dieron señales de responder.

"Pero no van a poder hacerlo solos... necesitan ayuda y yo pienso ofrecerla. Puedo conseguir toda la información que necesiten, mis fuentes son muchas"

Ranma cruzó los brazos.

"¿Y no nos piensas cobrar?" Dijo el muchacho.

Nabiki negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces que ganarías?" Preguntó desconfiado.

"Ranma... me sorprendes! Ustedes son familia... y este es un problema de verdad. No me atrevería a cobrarle a mi hermanita por mi ayuda" Se defendió la muchacha con fingida indignación.

"Ajá" Dijo Ranma sin creérselo por un segundo.

Nabiki sonrió. "La verdad es simple curiosidad" Explicó desinteresadamente.

"¿Curiosidad?" Preguntó Akane mientras una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza.

"Sí... todo este asunto con ustedes me tomó por sorpresa. Y me da mucha curiosidad saber quién hizo todo esto sin que yo, siquiera, notara que algo extraño sucedía. Es cosa de orgullo propio. De seguro tú me entiendes Ranma".

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido. Esta vez su estrategia era no confiar en nadie, y definitivamente no pensaba confiar en Nabiki, al menos no por ahora.

"Vamos, ustedes obviamente necesitan mi ayuda. No podrán arreglar este embrollo solos. Les ofrezco un pacto... mi ayuda, no pido nada a cambio. Será un intercambio de información y nada más... no tienen nada que perder" Afirmó tranquila y apoyada por la razón.

"Aceptamos" Dijo Akane de pronto.

Ranma la miró con sorpresa e indignación "!!¿_Qué_?!!"

Nabiki sonrió complacida. "Perfecto" Dijo "Entonces sugiero que comencemos lo antes posible"

"Ha sido un día muy largo Nabiki" Respondió Akane.

"Esta bien" Dijo Nabiki curvando sus labios en media sonrisa. "Los dejo tortolitos a que descansen" Y con eso se marchó.

El silencio y una extraña pesadez reinaron de pronto en la habitación.

"¿Cómo es eso de que _aceptamos _Akane?" Preguntó Ranma fríamente.

Akane sonrió. "Ranma... confía en mí. Vamos a sacarle provecho a esto".

"Akane... recuerdas eso de que TODOS eran sospechosos?"

"Por favor confía en mí... sé lo que estoy haciendo"

"No, yo confío en ti. NO confío en Nabiki. Ninguna información que nos pueda dar es completamente confiable"

"Sí... pero tenemos esto para saber si lo que nos dice es cierto" Dijo Akane sosteniendo su diario entre las manos.

"¿Un cuaderno?" Preguntó el muchacho perplejo.

"Mi diario" Replicó la muchacha con ojos brillantes. "Yo anoto todo Ranma... todo lo que pasó en los últimos diez días está anotado aquí" Terminó sonriendo.

Ranma se puso de pie y se acercó. "¿En serio?" Emocionado trató de alcanzar el cuaderno. "A ver"

"¡Hey!" Reclamó la muchacha abrazando al cuaderno.

"¿Qué? ¿Hay que leerlo o no?"

"Ranma es mi diario. Es privado. PRI-VA-DO"

Ranma pestañeó. "¿Qué?" Dijo después, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Yo lo leo... y te enseño cualquier cosa importante. El resto es privado entendido?"

"No es en serio ¿verdad?"

Akane solo lo miró aún abrazando el cuaderno.

"Pero es una pista?! No me la vas a mostrar porque es_ privado_?"

Ella solo continuó mirándolo.

Ranma agitó la cabeza, hizo un ademán con las manos y después volvió a sentarse acompañado de un suspiro.

"Cómo sea" Dijo... decidido a que el entender a Akane estaría siempre fuera de su alcance.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VI**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Holas!! La verdad no sé por qué este capítulo no salió antes, lo tenía planeado desde hace fechas pero no lo escribía, extraño no??? En todo caso, me quedé con la impresión de que apresuré un poco las cosas me ayudan comentando sobre eso??? Y es que hay ciertas cosas que había planeado explicar con más detalle pero de haberlo hecho me hubiera sobrepasado con la longitud del capítulo... así que espero que las cosas estén claras sin nada más que decir por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews!

Ven, que ya fui dejando varias pistas por ahí, a ver si las notaron. Y si lo hicieron, recuerden, no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen.

**PARA REVIEWERS: **

**Uzziel: **Pues por ahora si... si te fijaste en las migajas que dejé regadas por ahí en este? Ojalá y te haya gustado.

**Key-Kugodgy: ** Sip Ouch! Ahí está lo que Nodoka provocó, ahora le toca compartir habitación a nuestra pareja favorita, y eso de los recuerdos... pues va a tardar... al menos ya tienen el diario.

**Maria T: **Me gustó mucho saber que te gustó mi intermedio... a mi también me gusta más una Akane tierna... y es que si la dejara violenta... imposible que ella y Ranma comiencen a entenderse verdad?

**Teresa: ** Qué bueno que te gustó! Pues creo que en este fic, va a haber muchas tormentas, pero la principal se va a dar al final... y para eso falta muuucho... Ah y alguien no quiere ni ver a Nabiki no? Pues la verdad no planee en hacer que nadie la odie... me salió así mientras escribía. Y si te darás cuenta que con este pacto... pues va a comenzar a salir bastante en el fic... verdad? Ojalá eso no te fastidie mucho. Confío en ver tu review de este capítulo. Muchas Gracias tú nunca fallas.

**Justary-san: **Gracias!!! Me alegra mucho ver nuevos reviewers por aquí. Ojalá vuelvas a poner lo que opinas en este también. Y el embrollo... fuuuu... tranquilo que con el tiempo todo se va aclarando.


	7. El Diario

**RESUMEN: **A veces para que las cosas salgan bien, hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible. Capítulo VII "EL DIARIO" Todo indica que la mañana está por traer unas cuantas complicaciones.

**NOTA: **El formato de los diálogos ha cambiado... no me puedo explicar como sucedió así que porfa no me pidan que lo haga. Gracias.

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

_Miércoles 28 de Julio _

_7:45 pm. _

_Esta tarde nos dieron un ultimatum._

_Me obligaron a subir a mi cuarto cuando comencé a hacer amenazas... la mamá de Ranma dijo que necesito calmarme y que no es nada femenino usar un mazo de esa manera... al menos ya sé de donde heredó Ranma su capacidad para sacarme de quicio. _

_Y ahora estoy acá arriba, encerrada mientras que mi futuro queda en manos de mi prometido y su mamá... dios... dios... dios... _

_Todo indica que esta vez en verdad nos tienen atrapados, si las cosas no se solucionan rápido, Ranma y yo vamos a tener que casarnos... sí, porque después de todo lo que ha pasado, la _otra _opción está completamente fuera de lugar... no puedo creer que Nabiki se haya prestado para todo esto, si no fuera por que sé que ella piensa que lo está haciendo por nuestro bien... ay! Cómo insiste en que tenemos que casarnos de una vez! A veces creo que solo lo hace para divertirse!_

_Y todavía no sé que diablos está pasando allá abajo. _

_En verdad no me está gustando a donde nos lleva todo esto. Ahora sí, Ranma y yo estamos entre la espada y la pared... En estos mismos instantes Ranma está abajo tratando de hacer a su madre entrar en razón. Ambos estamos seguros que la repentina y manipulativa idea de nuestros padres tuvo que haber venido de ella. Ahora, si tan solo Ranma la convence de que estamos muy jóvenes para el matrimonio, que apresurar la boda es un error y que todavía necesitamos madurar mucho para dar ese gran paso... quizás podamos solucionar este embrollo._

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, kami deja de Ranma convenza a su mamá... si no lo hace... no nos quedará otra salida a parte de casarnos. _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ranma abrió los ojos después de una larga y difícil noche sin sueño. Un papel agitado por la mano de Akane le dio la bienvenida antes que la luz de la ventana.

-Mrrgh- gruñó el joven mostrando molestia, pero levantándose de todos modos. La mañana había llegado y con el día cualquier esperanza de conciliar el sueño se le escapaba de las manos.

-Ranma- Dijo Akane aún agitando el papel impacientemente. Ella tampoco había tenido una buena noche.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el muchacho con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Toma, leélo- Dijo Akane arrojando el papelito en el regazo de su esposo. Luego dio media vuelta y se sentó sobre su cama.

Ranma la miró desde el suelo luciendo confundido; al no recibir más información, se inclinó a levantar el papel que Akane acababa de lanzarle.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó adormilado y viendo al objeto entre sus manos con la mirada perpleja de un escolar tratando de resolver logaritmos.

Akane lo miró exasperada. '¿Qué parte de léelo no entendió?' Se preguntó la muchacha conteniendo la urgencia de virar los ojos.

-Léelo- Repitió al fin.

El joven levantó los hombros y obedeció sin más... al darse cuenta de lo que tenía entre las manos no tardo mucho más en salir de la somnolencia.

**CAPITULO VII**

**"EL DIARIO"**

_**De trasnochados, discusiones y el problema de la confianza**_

Ranma releyó el papelito arrugado entre sus manos por enésima vez desde que dejaron el Dojo.

_Me obligaron a subir a mi cuarto cuando comencé a hacer amenazas..._

Leyó el muchacho, su concentración dividida entre la lectura, el equilibrio que no podía olvidar al caminar sobre la cerca y la onda fría que Akane, su amnésica esposa, emanaba desde el suelo cada vez que lo miraba.

La noche anterior había sido fatal.

Después de su plática, estar en la misma habitación por largos periodos de tiempo no pareció tan difícil... pero cuando las luces se apagaron y llegó la hora de dormir, ninguno de los dos muchachos, por más que lo intentaron; fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras Ranma se entretuvo contando ovejas con los ojos cerrados en meditación, Akane, al parecer había hecho algo más productivo y se había puesto a revisar su diario.

Así que aquella mañana lo recibió con un pedazo de papel que contenía información que parecía ser muy útil... información que debía leerse una y otra vez para tomar en cuenta cada uno de los pequeños detalles... información que los llevo a la decisión de confrontar a su madre.

Y era a la casa de Nodoka Saotome adonde ambos muchachos se dirigían en aquellos momentos. Ranma caminando sobre la cerca leyendo y Akane mirándolo fastidiada, sin entender el porque de la necesidad de leer el condenado papel sin descanso.

_Ranma y yo vamos a tener que casarnos... sí, porque después de todo lo que ha pasado, la _otra _opción está completamente fuera de lugar..._

'¿Qué fue lo que pasó?' Se preguntó Ranma al leer la oración. '¿Opciones? ¿Cuáles opciones?'

La nueva información dejaba mucho que desear... partes como aquellas, que mencionaban opciones al azar sin describir nunca de que se trataban... o que fue lo que hicieron sus padres... o lo que tenía que ver Nabiki en todo el asunto... pues, dejaban a Ranma confundido ante un rompecabezas incompleto por resolver.

-No entiendo porque no me dejas leer todo el diario- Dijo Ranma de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

Akane se detuvo y molesta, alzó la cabeza para verlo.

-Quizás porque nunca terminarías de leerlo, llevas horas en el mismo párrafo de ese papelito- Y luego con la nariz altiva siguió caminando.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco.

-No llevo horas en el mismo párrafo Akane.- dijo, y luego añadió condescendiente -Estoy REVISANDO... para que nada se nos pase por alto.

-Bueno Ranma como digas. -Respondió irónica.

-Es por eso que sería bueno que me dejes leer el diario. Así pedacito a pedacito no sirve de mucho.

-¿Cómo que no sirve de mucho? Nos acaba de confirmar que SI nos obligaron a casarnos y que además es tu mamá la que está detrás de todo esto.

-No dice nada que no nos hayamos imaginado Akane.

-¿Imaginado? Pero si no teníamos ni idea.

-TÚ no tenías ni idea, marimacho, yo por otro lado ya me imaginaba todo esto.

-Argh- gruñó Akane con ira contenida -Si no fuera por mi diario estaríamos en la nada Ranma. Deja de ser un idiota arrogante por un segundo y acéptalo sí?

-¿Cuál idiota?- Preguntó él.

-Tú, cuando te portas así.- y antes de que el muchacho tuviera oportunidad de atacar -Tú empezaste diciéndome marimacho- acusó ella.

Ranma cerró la boca y miró hacia el frente. Unos diez pasos más tarde, al llegar al final de la cerca, recordó porqué había iniciado la conversación.

-Me cambiaste el tema- El muchacho saltó de su improvisada cuerda floja con las manos en los bolsillos y aterrizando junto a ella.

-¿Huh?- Replicó Akane confundida.

-Te estaba diciendo que deberías dejarme leer todo tu diario.

Akane suspiró.

-No.

-¿No?- preguntó él, sorprendido por la falta de vacilación de la respuesta.

-No- repitió ella agitando la cabeza con la misma determinación. Había algunas cosas en ese diario que el no podía ver... si lo hiciera, Akane moriría de la vergüenza.

-Así no más... NO... porque quieres y ya- El muchacho comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Ranma ya discutimos esto ayer.

-No, tú discutiste esto ayer.

-Es privado. No puedes leer algo privado.

-Es una pista... necesito revisarlo.- insistió él

-Mira... yo te daré todo lo importante. ¿Qué no puedes confiar en mí?

-Todo lo importante.- repitió Ranma -Akane no es suficiente... no sabemos que es importante y que no lo es. Necesito toda la información.

-Es privado... es mío... no quiero que lo leas.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

-No es justo, tengo que saber.

-Yo te daré toda la información.- Dijo Akane exasperada.

-Pasarás algo por alto.

-Dios que falta de confianza.

-Te vas a distraer y no vas a notar alguna cosa importante.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de subestimarme?!

-Akane-- intentó continuar el joven, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-¡Basta! No quiero discutirlo. Te dije que no y es no. Si necesitas saber algo me lo pides y te lo digo yo. ¡¿Entendiste?!

Ranma la miró sintiéndose molesto. Bufó una respuesta y después cruzó los brazos. Akane adoptó la misma actitud y siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido. Si él quería portarse como un niño, ella también podría hacerlo.

Akane de por sí era una persona testaruda. Pero esta vez no era solo su orgullo el que no le dejaba ceder un poco. Esta vez, habían muchos otros factores importantes. La muchacha no podía permitir que Ranma leyera su diario. Algunas de las cosas que había escrito durante esos diez días eran en extremo personales y por supuesto, tenían demasiado que ver con su prometido. Él no podía leerlas... de hacerlo, Akane no sería capaz de volver a verlo a los ojos, se sentiría desnuda, expuesta ante él...

-Tú tampoco confías en mí.- Dijo Ranma de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la aludida.

-Dijiste que no confío en ti... tú tampoco confías en mí así que no tienes razón para hacerte la ofendida.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Cómo que--

-No confías en mí Akane... es así de simple.

-Ranma--

-No quiero discutirlo- Interrumpió el muchacho abruptamente.

Akane no sabía si sentirse ofendida, enojada o dolida. Decir algo así y después no querer discutirlo. "¡Qué no confío en él! ¡Cómo se atreve!" Pensó la muchacha.

Claro que confiaba en él. Ranma, por más que le molestara, nunca perdía. Akane sabía, que siempre de una u otra forma, sin importar el problema en el que esté, Ranma la ayudaría a salir de él... Claro que confiaba en él...

------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki Tendo bajó las escaleras adormecida. "¡Café! ¡Café" Exigía su organismo, siempre renuente a funcionar correctamente en las mañanas.

-¡Buenos Días!- Le saludó la alegre y delicada voz de su hermana mayor desde la cocina.

-Buenas- farfulló con dificultad mientras se tumbaba en una de las sillas del comedor. Era Lunes... el peor día de la semana, y era tres veces peor en la mañana, incluso si no tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la Universidad.

-¿Té?- Preguntó la amable Kasumi entrando al comedor y usando su habitual sonrisa.

Nabiki se las arregló para negar con la cabeza. -Café- suplicó, y luego lentamente añadió -Por favor.

Kasumi suprimió la risa... todos los lunes en la mañana era lo mismo y la muchacha hallaba extremadamente graciosa la manera en que Nabiki era incapaz de formar oraciones completas recién salida de la cama.

Después de unos cuantos sorbos de café la mediana de las Tendo se sintió revivida. "Oh las maravillas de la cafeína" Pensó ya bien despierta.

-¿Quieres desayunar hermana?- Preguntó Kasumi al notar que Nabiki había salido de su estado somnoliento.

-Uh... claro- respondió la aludida -¿Y los demás?

-Pues papá y el Tío Genma aún no regresan- Respondió Kasumi sonando un poco preocupada.

La tarde anterior Ranma y Akane los habían mandado a volar -un tratamiento que generalmente solo usaban con Kuno y el Maestro Happosai- con justa indignación después de la visita de Nodoka Saotome. Tanta había sido la potencia del golpe de los dos recién casados, que hasta aquel momento; horas después... ninguno de los dos padres había aparecido.

-No te preocupes Kasumi- replicó la muchacha -Seguramente se quedaron a dormir en alguna posada.- después añadió con una sonrisa -Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no se aparecen por aquí en un buen tiempo, deben estar muertos de miedo de lo que Akane y Ranma podrían hacerles.

-Espero que no sea así Nabiki. Lo mejor sería que regresen pronto.

-Si tú lo dices- Respondió la muchacha levantando los hombros.

Kasumi abandonó el comedor y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Segundos después Nabiki gritó desde su asiento.

-¿Y los tortolitos? Se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde. - Inquirió curiosa.

-No en realidad se levantaron muy temprano. Salieron de aquí a las siete.

-Oh... en serio- dijo Nabiki intrigada -¿Y a dónde fueron?

-Creo que a visitar a tía Nodoka- Respondió la cándida muchacha regresando al comedor con el desayuno de su hermana.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí... algo le oí mencionar a Akane.

-¿Y para qué?- Inquirió Nabiki, ávida de respuestas. Otro confrontamiento con Nodoka Saotome, no era algo que imaginaba pudieran querer esos dos. Que la hayan ido a buscar era en realidad una sorpresa... de las tantas que había tenido en los últimos dos días. Ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse.

-No sé... conversar.

-¿De qué?

-No estoy segura Nabiki. Pero probablemente van a querer hablar contigo cuando regresen.

Nabiki le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su hermana mientras masticaba su comida.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé... me da la impresión.

Nabiki frunció el ceño en una expresión confundida.

-¿Espérate... iban a averiguar lo que pasó la semana anterior?

-Uh... la verdad no sé, hermana.- Respondió Kasumi -Buen provecho- dijo sonriendo y luego abandonó el comedor dejando a una Nabiki un tanto preocupada.

"Si mal interpretan las cosas... voy a quedar muy mal" Pensó Nabiki mordiéndose el labio.

Después miró su plato y lo movió con la mano. Había perdido el apetito.

-------------------------------------------------------

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome voltearon a verse las caras al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y ahora Saotome?- Preguntó el hombre de cabellera larga con una expresión de piedra estampada en el rostro. El viento movió sus cabellos dándole un aire autoritario.

-Velo por el lado bueno Tendo- Dijo el otro mientras miraba alrededor.

Soun frunció el ceño en espera a que su amigo continué.

-La vista aquí es excelente.

Terminó Genma Saotome mientras se movía para sostenerse mejor de una rama cercana.

Soun Tendo miró hacia el inmenso valle bajo sus pies... a lo lejos, quizás unos cuantos kilómetros, se divisaba como una mancha el distrito de Nerima. Las nubes se sentían cerca y desde aquel punto en lo alto de un peñasco el paisaje que se divisaba era único.

Tendó forzó una sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón Saotome.

-Además... hay que apreciar la puntería de nuestros hijos. Mira que lanzarnos justo aquí.- Continuó el hombre panda.

-Sí... y tan considerados- ayudó Soun- Nos mandaron juntos para que no nos sintamos solos mientras nos vienen a buscar.

-O para que nos ayudemos mutuamente a bajar.

-Sí- asintió el hombre de cabellera larga -Será mejor bajar nosotros solos. Seguramente los muchachos vendrán a ayudarnos después de que se calmen.

-Y sabemos muy bien cuanto tiempo les puede tomar- dijo Gemna con forzada afabilidad.

-Sí... será mejor intentarlo nosotros.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia abajo. Un abismo bordeado de rocas y unos pocos arbustos fue la vista que recibieron.

Genma Saotome frunció el ceño.

Soun Tendo intentó contener las lágrimas.

Los amigos voltearon a verse una vez más... después y sincronizados, alzaron la vista hacia el pájaro oscuro que llevaba ya una hora dando vueltas sobre su cabeza.

-Será mejor apurarnos- Afirmó Soun Tendo con la voz rota. Genma Saotome asintió la cabeza con vehemencia.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Mmm... ya mismo llegamos- Afirmó Ranma después de un largo silencio -¿Vamos a ir directo al grano acusándola o va a ser poco a poco?

Akane lo miró... sorprendida de algún modo y sin idea de porque se sentía así.

-Am... al grano.- respondió al fin.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Cinco pasos más allá Ranma se detuvo frente a una puerta roja. Respiró profundo y luego le dedicó a Akane una mirada nerviosa.

-Am... voy a golpear la puerta- aclaró el muchacho.

Akane lo miró con una mirada vacía.

Ranma levantó el brazo.

Encerró la mano en un puño.

La acercó a la puerta.

Y la mano de Akane lo detuvo.

-Espera- urgió ella. Ranma la miró expectante.

-¿Qué?

-No nos vamos a dejar llevar sí??? Vamos a salir de ahí con la información que queremos.- Afirmó ella insegura y nerviosa ante el prospecto de enfrentar a Nodoka Saotome.

-Nos vamos a enfrentar a mi mamá- dijo Ranma intentando convencerse.

-Los dos.- continuó Akane.

-Seremos los dos contra ella.

-Dos contra uno.

-Somos más.- afirmó Ranma, una expresión determinada comenzando a dibujarse en su rostro.

-No hay manera de que salgamos perdiendo.

-No nos vamos a dejar confundir.

-No podrá sorprendernos.- Asintió Akane con la misma determinación en el rostro.

La puerta roja se abrió de pronto y una sonriente Nodoka apareció tras ella. Ranma y Akane se quedaron fríos al verla.

-Oh Muchachos!- Exclamó la mujer emocionada -Creí escuchar voces en la puerta.

-Ho-- ho-- hola mamá.

Dijo Ranma al fin.

-Buenos días Señora Saotome.- Saludó Akane, luciendo un tanto desconcertada.

-Oh linda, puedes llamarme mamá- Pidió Nodoka sonriendo tiernamente.

Ranma y Akane se miraron, pánico dibujado en sus rostros... Definitivamente les esperaba una mañana muy complicada.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VII**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Holas a todos! En primer lugar disculpen la tardanza y el pequeño cliffhanger que dejo con eso de la plàtica entre Nodoka y los recièn casados... Sip parece que las cosas van a comenzar a aclararse no???

Pues no... la verdad no, tengo muchas cositas guardadas y apenas estoy comenzando.

Porfa no se olviden de dejar reviews si... porfa???

**A** **REVIEWERS: **

**Key-Kugodgy: **Si como he leido eso del diario en muchos fanfics se me ocurriò meterlo aquí también... veremos entonces que otras sorpresas hallaremos en el diario de Akane.

**Verito S: **No... la verdad no sé donde ubicar este capitulo... no creo que pueda ubicarlo después de Jusenkyo, no va con las cosas que pienso hacer. Después de todo en la saga de Safrón Ranma admite amar a Akane incluso si luego decide negarlo... así que no... Diría que ubico al fic como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de Safrón... sip... supongo que eso.

**Mourisan: **Tan linda muchas gracias... y si se que los estoy matando de hambre con mis migajas... pero ese era mi plan malvado desde un principio Bua ja ja ja!!! Y no voy a decir nada con respecto a Kasumi y Ukyo... en serio sospechas de Kasumi??? En todo caso todo eso se solucionara en futuros capitulos... muchas gracias por tu review y de paso aprovecho y te pregunto como va tu fic "Aprieta el alma" Llevo bastante tiempo picada con el... me encanta... lo adoro! Y pues... ando con ganas de otro capi... lo ves en un futuro cercano???

**Teresa: ** A Akane la verás astuta... tengo planeado algunas cosas interesantes con ella... pero vas a tener que esperar, porque pues... la historia va a ser larga... al menos lo es en mi cabeza. Y fresca que las pistas van a seguir vienen que vienen... tiradas por todos lados, para que tu saques tus propias conclusiones. A ver si alguien resuelve el misterio antes que nuestros protagonistas.

**Maria T: **Pues me tarde casi un mes en ponerlo y me disculpo... el tiempo... el cole... otros proyectos... la pereza de redactar este capìtulo cuando las ideas de los pròximos dos estàn que bailan en mi cabeza sin rumbo fijo. En todo caso muchas gracias por tu review... me encanta leerte analizando la relaciòn de Ranma y Akane... y esta vez hasta metiste a todos los otros personajes!

Bayis a todos!! Y hasta la próxima.


	8. La Verdad

**RESUMEN: **A veces para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible. CAPITULO VIII: "La verdad" La versión de Nodoka.

**NOTA: **Lamento la demora... con este capitulo si me tardé más de un mes y no tengo ni excusas ni razones para justificar tal demora. Si todavía están leyendo... espero que la espera valga la pena.

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

¡Buenos días- Respondió Kasumi sonriente a los diferentes saludos que recibió mientras pasaba.

¿Y a dónde vas tan temprano, pequeña- Preguntó una anciana desde su puerta, deteniendo la tarea de vertir agua sobre la acera como era su costumbre.

-Oh, Buenos Días Señora Tamaeda- Dijo la aludida deteniéndose un minuto frente a la anciana.

Al ver la sincera sonrisa de Kasumi, la mujer arrugó su rostro, mostrando los vestigios de una sonrisa que años atrás debió haber sido tan radiante como la de la muchacha parada frente a ella.

-Voy a la clínica- Sonrió Kasumi.

-Oh, pequeña… ¿Vas a ver al Doctor Tofu- Preguntó la mujer con una expresión de susto.

-Sí- Confirmó la muchacha.

El rostro arrugado de la anciana palideció de tal manera que casi se confundió con el plateado de sus canas.

-Oh cielos…- alcanzó a murmurar.

Kasumi la miró preocupada. ¿Se siente usted bien- Preguntó de inmediato.

-Oh sí, sí, estoy perfecta- Respondió la mujer haciendo de menos el asunto con un vaivén de su mano

¿Está segura?

-Sí, linda no te preocupes. Mejor sigue tu camino… no te distraigas conmigo- Ofreció la anciana tratando de sonar afable.

-Am- dudó Kasumi

-Anda muchacha, que yo puedo cuidar mis huesos.

-Está bien…-aceptó ella, no completamente convencida¡Hasta luego Señora Tamaede- Y Kasumi se alejó siguiendo la dirección de la clínica. Pronto su radiante sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

-Ay Kami- Murmuró la anciana mientras la veía alejarse. Después entró a su casa y tomó el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a media comunidad para advertirles que se mantengan alejados de la clínica durante toda la mañana. Si Kasumi iba para allá, no era nada seguro estar cerca del Doctor Tofú.

¡Qué bueno que se me ocurrió preguntar- Se dijo a sí misma la Señora Tamaede mientras marcaba el primer número telefónico.

**CAPITULO VIII**

**LA VERDAD**

_**"De libros, problemas y pocas soluciones"**_

-Pasen, pasen- Insistió Nodoka Saotome, antes de que Ranma o Akane pudieran pronunciar palabra más allá del saludo formal.

Después la mujer los guió a la mesa y los dejó sentados mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina anunciando que en unos minutos el té estaría listo.

Ranma y Akane, una vez solos, intercambiaron nerviosas miradas.

¡Pregúntale- urgió Akane en un susurro.

¡¿Por qué yo- se quejó el joven de la coleta sabiendo la respuesta de la muchacha antes de que ella la pronunciara.

¡Es tu mamá!

"Y es tu suegra" pensó Ranma, pero decidió no decirlo. No valía la pena echarle más leña al fuego si él era el único que iba a salir quemado. Así que se conformó con refunfuñar un poco y aceptar la responsabilidad de hacer las preguntas.

-El té estará listo en un momento- Comunicó Nodoka mientras tomaba asiento frente a los jóvenes.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo inundó la habitación. Akane, sintiéndose nerviosa, haló con insistencia la manga de Ranma, cuidándose de que la mujer frente a ella no lo notara.

-Am… mamá-

¡Oh! Me alegra tanto que hayan venido a visitarme- Irrumpió Nodoka súbitamente sorprendiendo a Ranma de sobremanera y provocando también que éste diera un pequeño salto sobre el asiento. Akane solo le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

-Veo que ya se están llevando mejor- Prosiguió la mujer emocionada -Llamé a Kasumi ésta mañana y ella me confirmó que siguieron mi consejo y están compartiendo habitación. Ay hijo, me alegra tanto.

Ranma hizó una mueca al tratar de fingir una sonrisa después de escuchar a su madre. ¿Consejo dijo? Pero si prácticamente los había obligado.

-Tía Nodoka- Intervino Akane con la esperanza de evitar otro monólogo acerca de la importancia de la vida matrimonial

-Ah, linda… ¿Cómo te dije que me digas-Preguntó la mujer con tono azucarado.

-Am… mamá…- respondió Akane cabizbaja y nerviosa.

Para que vean que las palabras son en extremo poderosas, y son capaces de acabar moralmente con una persona. Akane no solo quedó inmóvil y sin palabras después de escuchar a la mujer, también perdió el color para luego recuperarlo en un fuerte tono rojizo.

Definitivamente meterse en la conversación no fue una buena idea.

¡Mamá- Dijo Ranma escandalizado.

Nodoka rió. ¿Sí Ranma?

La noción de que talvez su suegra disfrutaba demasiado abochornarlos de aquella manera sacudió a Akane.

-Mamá… en realidad Akane y yo vinimos aquí para hablarte de otra cosa

-Oh… ¿en verdad- Inquirió Nodoka curiosa. No era muy a menudo pues, que su hijo usaba esa voz para hablarle, tampoco era muy seguido que Ranma lucía tan serio y decidido en algo que no fuera una batalla… en realidad, era la primera vez que la mujer veía comportarse así a su hijo.

-Sí. Tenemos que hacerte un par de preguntas.

¿Preguntas?

-Sí, mamá. Preguntas acerca de la boda.

-Pues, pregunta muchacho. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

Ranma, sintiendo una inhibición repentina volteó a ver a Akane para hallar valor en ella. Akane al verlo decidió tomar la palabra.

-Sabemos que nos obligaron a casarnos tía Nodoka.

-Oh por favor- comenzó la mujer, un tanto burlona, haciendo de menos la pregunta. O al menos tratando de hacerlo antes de ser bruscamente interrumpida.

-Sabemos que hubo alguna clase de acuerdo en el que no nos dejaron otra opción a parte del matrimonio y sabemos también que tú fuiste la de la idea mamá- Continuó Ranma en tono nivelado.

Nodoka frunció el ceño y retorció los labios.

-Lo que no sabemos es que fue lo que hicieron. Y nos gustaría mucho que nos lo digas mamá.- terminó el muchacho, Akane haciéndole eco silencioso con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Nodoka Saotome examinó en silencio a los dos jovencitos parados frente a ella. Ambos se veían decididos, luciendo un poco molestos y con una expresión facial que afirmaba con seguridad que no se moverían de donde estaban hasta conseguir lo que querían. La mujer suspiró… todo indicaba que no tenía salida.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIIIIIIIIII" Chilló la tetera anunciando que el agua había hervido.

Nodoka sonrió.

-Parece que el té está listo - Y dicho esto levantose de su asiento para ir a la cocina.

Ranma y Akane miraron al techo simultáneamente… ambos esperando que en cualquier momento se les cayera la casa encima.

-

El Doctor Tofu Ono se levantó aquella mañana con la seguridad de que sería un día de lo más tranquilo. Con Ranma fuera de la ciudad los accidentes y heridos disminuían notablemente y ya que Akane, su paciente predilecta, estaba de viaje con él… el día no prometía ninguna sorpresa.

Así que el joven doctor se dispuso a cumplir con las obligaciones que exigía la rutina de la mañana. Se dedicó primero a limpiar su clínica, abrir cortinas y ventanas, asegurarse después de que el letrero de la puerta leyera "abierto" y cuando se encontró desocupado, decidió entretenerse con un juego de cartas en compañía de Betty, su esqueleto.

Para cualquier cristiano la vista de un respetable doctor inmerso en un juego de cartas con un montón de huesos hubiera sido pues… en extremo peculiar. Pero para Kasumi Tendo, la historia era completamente diferente.

¡Buenos Días doctor- exclamó en un saludo sonreído.

-Ka-ka-ka-kasumi- respondió Tofu levantándose súbitamente... o intentando hacerlo, pues en lugar de terminar sobre sus pies, terminó sobre su trasero en el piso.

¡Oh- Exclamó Kasumi alarmada –¿Está usted bien Doctor?

-Oh... si, si...Kasumi- Respondió él en un tono soñador, sus lentes empañados.

Ella lo observó entretenida. El joven doctor era en verdad distraído en su presencia, siempre actuando de manera graciosa y ocurrente. Después de pensarlo Kasumi había llegado a la conclusión de que este comportamiento no solo se daba en su presencia, sino DEBIDO a ella. Así que acostumbraba sonreír y disfrutar entre divertida y halagada las visitas, no poco frecuentes, a la Clínica del Doctor Tofú.

-Oh, bueno. Si usted lo dice- Acordó la muchacha borrando la arruga de preocupación de su frente.

El joven doctor la miró con la empañada mirada de un hombre que ha perdido la razón

Kasumi se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa, después de un largo rato, decidió continuar ella con la conversación.

-Doctor¿Recuerda el libro que le vine a devolver el sábado? Me preguntaba si me lo podría volver a buscar.

Pero antes de que terminara la frase, la muchacha se vio abordada por una pila creciente de tomos.

-Libros? Claro- Había dicho el joven antes de comenzar el inusitado ataque.

Kasumi se escurrió rápida y nerviosamente. –No, Doctor, LIBRO, solo un libro... el que le devolví anteayer... recuerda?

-Claro, claro Kasumi- Dijo él.

Por alguna razón la muchacha no halló convincente la afirmación. Tal vez debido a la extraña sonrisa de su rostro, o quizás el tono soñador con el que la había dicho. Claro... que el hecho de que siguiera con la tarea de apilar libros que sacaba de la nada, mientras lo decía, le quitaba bastante credibilidad.

Sintiéndose un poco abrumada, pero disimulándolo con su siempre presente sonrisa, Kasumi divisó el libro que buscaba entre una de las pilas sobre el escritorio. Estirándose lo alcanzó y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos no tardó en agradecer el favor para luego despedirse.

Salió por la puerta como una brisa y el Doctor Tofu Ono comenzó lentamente a recobrar su cordura.

La breve idea de que su rutina y aquella anticipación de tener un día normal se habían esfumado, lo abordó por un microsegundo. Después volvió a recordar la sonrisa de la joven Tendo y bailó unos cuantos tangos con Betty para celebrar que la había visto.

Sí... la cordura del Doctor Tofu Ono se recobraba MUY lentamente después de una de esas visitas.

-

-Mamá- dijo Ranma exasperado cuando Nodoka comenzó a servir el té y hablar sin sentido después de regresar de la cocina; ignorando sin esfuerzo las miradas expectantes de los muchachos.

¡Mamá!

Nodoka Saotome detuvo la tarea de servir el té y comentar el clima y midió a su hijo con la mirada.

-Es importante- Dijo él.

Y fue suficiente. La mujer suspiró.

¿Qué quieren saber- Preguntó, esta vez mirándolos con seriedad.

-

Nabiki Tendo prácticamente atropelló a su cándida hermana mayor al salir por la puerta principal de la casa.

¡Oy- Gritó antes de terminar desparramada sobre el suelo.

-Oh, Nabiki. ¿Estás bien- Preguntó la muchacha.

La aludida la miró desde el suelo preguntándose como es que ella había terminado ahí mientras Kasumi continuaba firmemente apoyada sobre sus pies.

-Si- Respondió en un bufido mientras trataba de levantarse. Cosa difícil en la micro minifalda y los zapatos de tacón tipo aguja que estaba usando.

-Argh... estúpida falda- Gruñó la muchacha cuando al fin logró pararse.

Kasumi agitó ligeramente la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor no reírse de la expresión de su hermana.

¿A dónde vas? El almuerzo estará listo en una hora- Dijo Kasumi.

-Tengo que salir. Negocios- afirmó Nabiki –No me esperen, comeré fuera.

¿Negocios?

-Sí... bueno, algo así.

Kasumi examinó a su hermana.

¿Negocios con quién?

-Kuonji- Dijo Nabiki sin chistar y saliendo por la puerta.

Kasumi abrazó el libro que llevaba y la miró alejarse. Después hizo del lado el asunto con un movimiento de los hombros. Tenía mucho que leer y un almuerzo por terminar como para preocuparse por los "negocios" de su hermana.

-

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Akane mirando incrédula a su suegra.

-Talvez- dijo la mujer con voz queda –Pero así fue.

¡Pero ustedes nos obligaron- Exclamó la muchacha perdiendo la paciencia mientras Ranma intentaba procesar toda la nueva información.

-Pues si lo quieres ver de ese modo... –respondió Nodoka sin perder la compostura- Yo creo que solo le dimos un empujoncito a las cosas.

¡¿_Qué_!

-Si en verdad no hubieran querido casarse nunca lo hubieran hecho linda, y lo sabes.

Akane torció los ojos. No encontró una respuesta que dar.

-No puedo creerlo- Exclamó Ranma tirándose contra el sillón.

-Hijo, sé que no lo recuerdas pero eso fue lo que pasó. Créeme que hubiera bastado que me digas que no querías casarte para no entrometerme y para evitar que tu padre lo haga.

-Pero no te lo dije.- Dijo Ranma con los ojos cerrados y golpeándose la cabeza repetitivamente contra el sillón.

-No. Y Akane, era obvio que tú también deseabas el matrimonio.

La muchacha no tardó en remedar las acciones de su esposo.

¿Seguro que no nos amenazaron con otra cosa- Preguntó la muchacha débilmente. –¿Perder el Dojo¿El apellido?

-No... la única amenaza que hicimos fue romper su compromiso. El Dojo, Akane era la dote para Ranma, pero el trato era que tú ibas a manejarlo en lugar de Nabiki... todos sabemos que ella no sirve para eso y que tú eres la artista marcial en la familia.

-Y nosotros no quisimos romper el compromiso- Dijo Ranma.

-No... se alarmaron especialmente, cuando se enteraron que Nabiki sería tu nueva prometida.

-Y fue ahí cuando...- Empezó Ranma, pero no pudo terminar.

-Decidieron que lo mejor era casarse de una vez.

-Eso no es posible.- Dijo Akane para si misma.

-Oh, pero linda, lo es- Dijo Nodoka y luego sonrió consoladoramente- No sé que sucedió con ustedes en ese viaje, pero les puedo asegurar que fueron ustedes mismos los que decidieron casarse, y quizás ahora no lo recuerden; pero fué porqué aunque no eran capaces de aceptarlo... se querían. No los obligamos. Ranma, hijo, tienes que aceptar, que si en verdad se odiaran como decían hubieran roto el compromiso de una vez y hubieran salido del problema. Hubieran salido ganando.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. Tanto él como Akane sabían que Nodoka tenía razón. Aún así era muy difícil de aceptarlo.

-Pero no lo hicieron. Prefirieron quedarse juntos. Era lo que ustedes querían.

La mujer sonrió maternalmente.

-No puedo creerlo- Esta vez, fue Akane quién lo dijo.

-

El camino de regreso a casa fue largo y silencioso. Ranma y Akane tenían aún mucho en que pensar. Después de la entrevista con Nodoka, ambos habían quedado mucho más confundidos que antes.

-Revisaré mi diario... tiene que haber algo más ahí- Dijo Akane antes de que Ranma saltara sobre la cerca y asintiera silenciosamente con un ademán de su cabeza.

En realidad Akane no estaba tan confundida como estaba sorprendida. La historia que Nodoka había relatado, era de un sentido incuestionable, y aún así parecía salida de un universo alterno.

'Ranma y yo enamorados'

Akane sintió un estremecimiento subirle por el cuerpo ante aquella posibilidad. Porque era posible... especialmente ahora. La idea, hasta aquel momento le había parecido demasiado soñadora y romántica como para ser cierta pero quizás...

Talvez sí estuvieron enamorados... talvez durante esas dos semanas que no logran recordar aceptaron que se querían... o quizás lo hicieron ante la posibilidad de perderse... era posible, bastante lógico también.

Con tanta gente loca alrededor suyo no sería nada extraño que en lugar de un hechizo para enamorarlos y casarlos les hayan puesto un hechizo para que olviden que estaban enamorados!

Era muy posible... y los posibles culpables serían muchos... Pero aún así, Ranma enamorado de ella en una semana? No, no... eso no podría ser... a menos que Ranma siempre...

Akane detuvo su línea de pensamiento en ese instante. Decidida a mantener la línea entre la realidad y lo imposible bien definida... no era momento para estar soñando despierta.

Ranma observó curioso el juego de expresiones pintados sobre la cara de su prometida... o esposa, lo que sea. '¿En qué estará pensando?' Se preguntó al mirarla comenzando a sonrojarse para luego fruncir el ceño y levantar la nariz de aquella manera graciosa que hacía cuando tomaba alguna decisión.

'¿Estará pensando en lo que dijo mamá?'

'Seguramente' Se respondió Ranma. Después de todo en que otra cosa podría estar pensando.

Él mismo no había dejado de pensar en aquello desde que abandonaron la casa de su madre.

Después de varios monólogos internos Ranma decidió que estaba muy cansado para pensar y que era hora de llegar a un par de conclusiones. Así que detuvo su retahíla interna y acordó consigo mismo.

Definitivamente, estar con Akane ahora lo ponía mucho más nervioso que antes. No entendía muy bien porqué... o mejor dicho, lo entendía pero no quería ni pensar en aquello.

La cosa se iba aclarando... pero no de la manera que esperaba que se aclare... comenzaba a sentir que el problema lo asfixiaba.

Su madre tenía razón. Si en verdad no hubieran querido casarse no lo habrían hecho. La afirmación era obvia y sencilla, pero por alguna razón solo complicaba las cosas. Ranma se prometió que no la iba a comentar, a pesar de lo mucho que lo estaba molestando.

Y... que pensaba Akane de todo aquello... estaba pensando lo mismo que él... acaso había llegado a las mismas conclusiones... estaba confundida... iba a decirle algo?

Ranma estaba debatiendo el preguntarle o no a Akane lo que pensaba cuando la escuchó emitir un pequeño resoplido de sorpresa.

¿Qué- Preguntó mirando hacia abajo, pero no la encontró.

¡

chan- la oyó gritar emocionada mientras corría hacia el cerdito negro parado una cuadra lejos de ella.

¡Genial- Dijo Ranma con fastidio.

Akane corrió emocionada hacia su mascota.

¡

Chan- Volvió a gritar.

El cerdito de la bandana amarilla amarrada a su cuello se detuvo en seco al escuchar que lo llamaban, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la vista de su ama... confundido, no supo que hacer al principio, pero al ver tras ella, no muy lejos y parado sobre la cerca de Ranma su confusión se disipó, y echó a correr... alejándose con lágrimas en los ojos de la muchacha que lo llamaba.

¿

chan- Preguntó Akane confundida y sintiéndose triste de pronto al ver que su mascota se alejaba.

¿Qué pasó- Preguntó de nuevo... esta vez a Ranma, quien la había alcanzado.

Ranma miró preocupado hacia la dirección en la que el cerdito había desaparecido.

'Ryoga' Pensó...

Y para rematar, ahora tenía algo más en que preocuparse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO VIII 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Okay... no sé si el capitulo saliò bueno... o si eso de P chan parece que estuviera de más... no estoy muy segura sobre eso pero lo puse porque en el próximo capitulo tiene que aparecer Ryoga y otros personajes tambièn para ir expandiendo la trama... que no la puedo dejar rodeando solo a la familia Tendo...

Ah! Y por si a alguien, le importó... Soun y Genma están bien... probablemente apareceran el proximo capítulo.

**A REVIEWERS: **

**Shakka DV: **Tú crees? A quien te refieres con todos? Y vamos! El objetivo de este fic es dejarte picada en todos los episodios! Je je! Gracias por tu review! Besos!

**Key-Kugodgy: **Esa risa me encantó... pues estoy segura de que Ranma se va a quedar picado con eso del diario por mucho tiempo así que talvez eso de que se lo roba pase... pero es solo un talvez.

**Mourisan: **Gracias! Y te aviso que me has dejado super picada con tu fic... estoy comenzando a sentir que es karma por eso de dejarles picados con este... pero bueno muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste el material del diario. Besos!

**Teresa: **Sip! Otro round más... es que me gusta el personaje de Nodoka... se me hace que es una mujer muy inteligente. Y gracias por el detalle de lo de los buitres me encanta que la gente me diga cosas tan específicas acerca de lo que les gusta de lo que escribo. Gracias Tere!

**Lord Shakka mini me: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y ojala hayas vuelto para este capitulo. Te cuento que eso de la consumación se va a volver a ver y va a ser un detalle importante en la historia... espero sorprenderte con lo que va a pasar. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos!

**Phoenix-Gise: **No lo voy a dejar así... tranquis que yo ya se el final y me muero de ganas de escribirlo así que esa y reviews como la tuya son el ánimo que necesito pa terminarlo... oye? Cual es tu teoría que te cuesta creer? Sería muy interesante oirla.

**El Gran Kaiosama: **Muchas muchas gracias... Wow! Vaya que tu review me ha dejado... pues, sin otra cosa que decir. Se nota que eres una persona bastante sincera... y yo comparto mucho tu opinión en eso de solo poner reviews cuando los fics capturan mi atención. Wow! Gracias, me alegra mucho que mis escritos lo hayan logrado. Es un gran honor.

**Anyer: ** Aquí me tienes a escribir! Pues gracias Anyer... te cuento que fue tu review la que me hizo caer en cuenta que me estaba tardando en actualizar así que muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste el fic... no te olvides de contarme que pensaste de este episodio si?


	9. La mentira

**RESUMEN:** A veces para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible. CAPITULO XI: "La Mentira" Y es que cuando se la descubre… suceden cosas inesperadas.

**NOTA: **Si, admito que me tardé de nuevo… pero me tardé menos que antes… así que denme un poquito de crédito… ¿Listo? Muchas Gracias.

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

Calles… avenidas… edificios… todos ellos vestidos con una extraña familiaridad. Extraña, digo, porque a pesar de lucir como una alegoría de borrosos recuerdos, la cabeza del muchacho no lograba ubicarlas en un lugar específico… Estaban todas revueltas, perdidas… igual que él.

Así que Ryoga caminaba… luciendo como siempre confundido. Y aunque en aquellos instantes su forma no era precisamente humana… la expresión en su rostro explayaba sentimientos que solo los humanos pueden demostrar.

El joven reducido a la figura de un pequeño cerdito negro miraba alrededor y caminaba inseguro. Sus ojos brillaban con la esperanza de pronto encontrar la casa amiga en la cual sería recibido cordialmente.

Pero nada…

Y para empeorar una situación de por si mala, acababa de toparse con _ella_.

Ella, aunque parezca un pronombre común y generalizado; en el mundo de Ryoga Hibiki representaba a una sola persona marcada por un nombre, una mirada y una sonrisa.

Akane Tendo. Ella… la única ella que había.

La ella que las circunstancias lo obligaban a olvidar, o al menos evitar hasta que pueda dejar de desearla. Pero la vida tiene un sentido del humor un tanto extraño, y siempre obliga a individuos como Ryoga a enfrentar situaciones cuando tratan de huir de ellas.

Así que el cerdito caminaba, sintiéndose infinitamente pequeño entre la multitud de piernas y zapatos que transitaban alrededor suyo. Caminaba, sintiendo pena de si mismo y la vida que llevaba. Caminaba maldiciendo su sentido de orientación, o la ausencia del mismo en todo caso. Caminaba… o al menos intentaba hacerlo, pues de un momento a otro había sido levantado del suelo.

Mira nada más que tenemos aquí.

Se oyó una voz femenina mientras el cerdito forcejeaba en un inútil intento de liberarse.

Hola, P-chan

Ryoga se encontró con la fría e inquisitiva mirada de Nabiki Tendo.

**CAPITULO IX**

**"La Mentira"**

**De cerditos, restaurantes y reminiscencias. **

Ya Akane, estoy seguro de que P-chan solo se confundió o algo- Ranma dijo en un vano intento de animar a la entristecida jovencita que caminaba a su lado.

Como respuesta Akane solo asintió la cabeza.

Olvídalo… no te sirve de nada pensar en el estúpido cerdo negro… y mira como te tiene toda distraída, eso no ayuda en nada.- Prosiguió el muchacho.

Akane se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Por su mente paseándose la idea de lo egoísta que podía llegar a ser Ranma sin siquiera proponérselo. 'Y yo que pensé que se estaba preocupando por mi… lo único que le importa es que no me distraiga… porque a él no le conviene' Dedujo con sorpresa mientras su tristeza se volvía más pesada.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, el joven notó que su "prometida" no lo seguía más, así que dio media vuelta y la miró curioso. "Estúpido Ryoga" Pensó con enojo al ver los ojos llorosos de Akane.

¿Akane?- inquirió preocupado tiempo después.

La muchacha lo miró con enojo. -¡Olvídalo Ranma!- dijo con brusquedad y fastidio.

Ranma frunció el ceño. '¿Y ahora qué le pasa?'

¡Oye¡Qué solo estaba tratando de

No me voy a distraer… no me voy a preocupar… _tranquilo_ no voy a dejar atrás tu problema para solucionar el mío.- Dijo, ignorando la voz de su cabeza que le decía, casi con miedo, que el problema también era de ella.

?De que estás hablando?

¡Eres un egoísta!- Gritó la muchacha y después lo rebasó caminando con enojo hacia su casa.

Ranma la miró desde atrás. Detenido sin saber exactamente que es lo que acababa de suceder. Después de todo Ranma en verdad había tratado de consolarla… y sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que significaba todo aquello que la muchacha le acababa de decir. Pero nadie podía culparlo, la verdad es que la mente de Akane Tendo es una especie de rompecabezas que a veces no tiene sentido ni cuando logras armarlo… la única que puede entenderlo es ella misma… y de vez en cuando sus ideas se enmarañan tanto que hasta ella encuentra difícil ordenarlas.

Así que Ranma se quedó ahí parado… sintiéndose perplejo por un segundo, porque enseguida, olvidó que no entendía y la exasperación lo inundó -Estúpida, violenta, desconsiderada, marimacho- dijo entre dientes mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

_Jueves 22 de Julio_

_1:45 pm_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ranma es un idiota, arrogante, egoísta… ay! A veces siento que en verdad lo odio. Esta mañana le pedí de favor que me ayude a buscar a P-chan, desde hace más de una semana que no lo veo. Y él claro, no me quiso ayudar, terminó diciéndome un montón de cosas y lo único que hizo fue insultarme. Me dijo que deje en paz a P-chan! Que soy una ingenua y tonta y que debería darme cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor mío. Y después no quiso darme explicaciones… se fue como si yo le hubiera hecho algo. ¡Cuando fue él quien me insultó! Yo sé que no le agrada mi mascota… pero pudo haberme dicho simplemente que no me iba a ayudar! Eso me pasa por ir a pedirle favores justamente a él… _

Kuonji Ukyo dibujó una entusiasta sonrisa al sonido de la puerta del restaurante abriéndose.

¡Bienve

Comenzó alegremente ante el prospecto de clientela pero la frase murió en sus labios y aquella sonrisa fue reemplazada con una expresión de sorpresa al reconocer a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Nabiki- Dijo la muchacha instalando una fría sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Nabiki Tendo la miró por un instante, y después sin moverse del umbral y con expresión pasiva examinó el restaurante. Un solo cliente estaba sentado frente a la barra dando los primeros mordiscos a su merienda. Nabiki clavó la mirada en él esperando a que la vea.

Negocios- Replicó al fin.

El joven suspiró resignado y se levantó de su puesto dejando unos billetes y un agradecimiento casi inaudible. Nabiki sonrió satisfecha, su fama se había extendido desde que entró en la Universidad, seguía siendo una leyenda en la secundaria Furinkan y muchos la temían aún, pero ahora que sus movimientos se habían extendido… casi toda Nerima la consideraba una persona de cuidado, especialmente cuando hablaba de "negocios."

Ugh- Ukyo puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a recoger el plato casi intacto que el cliente había dejado -Pues, eso no significa que debes venir acá a arruinar el mío- Dijo con fastidio

Nabiki no respondió, en su lugar sus labios se torcieron en una semi sonrisa.

Y tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. ¿O no fue eso lo que dijiste hace unos días cuando fui a pedirte ayuda?

Las cosas cambian- Afirmó la muchacha -Además encontré algo tuyo perdido por ahí.

Ukyo la miró extrañada y segundos después Nabiki se acercó y puso bruscamente a P-chan sobre la mesa. La muchacha de cabello largo no hizo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa mientras el cerdito chillaba emocionado.

¿Ahora es tu mascota o no?- Preguntó la mediana de las Tendo mientras tomaba asiento.

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desconfianza. -¿Qué buscas Tendo?- preguntó con hostilidad.

Respuestas.- Respondió dedicándole una brillante sonrisa. -Hay un par de cosas que no termino de comprender y estoy segura de que tú puedes ayudarme.

Ukyo suspiró -Voy a apagar la estufa… no tendré mucha clientela mientras tú estés aquí.

Antes de eso… porque no hierves agua en una tetera.

La cocinera la miró extrañada, esto definitivamente no era una visita social para justificar tal petición. -¿Quieres té?

No, pero tenía planeado hablar con Ryoga uno de estos días. Y así mato dos pájaros de un tiro. -Sonrió.

Ukyo miró fijamente al cerdito negro. -Dime que no hiciste nada aparte de perderte.

Weee- respondió P-chan y la muchacha decidió que lo mejor era no tratar interpretarlo.

_Dos semanas antes. _

_"Harina. Listo. Verduras. Listo. Res. Listo. Cerdo… mmm" _

_Ukyo miró alrededor. El mercado estaba atestado de gente. "Cerdo… cerdo… cerdo" Repitió en su cabeza mientras buscaba el rostro del carnicero al que siempre compraba carne de cerdo. En cuanto lo vio, se regaló una sonrisa y caminó hacia él. Pero la sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse para ser limpiamente reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa._

_-¡Wee¡Wee!- _

_Chillaba un cerdito negro entre las manos del carnicero. Ukyo lo vio, reconociéndolo y sabiendo que aquel chillido era, de seguro, un grito desesperado de ayuda. _

_-Ryoga._

_Dijo en un suspiro resignado. _

Akane entró como un torbellino a la casa Tendo y se tumbó en una silla del comedor con el rostro aún arrugado en una expresión de enfado.

Kasumi la miró extrañada desde la cocina y al ver su cara de pocos amigos vaciló al saludarle.

Hermana…- comenzó pero unos pasos que se oían pesados contra el piso la interrumpieron. Ranma, llevando una expresión muy parecida a la de Akane, no tardó en aparecer por la puerta.

Paró en seco al ver a su "esposa" sentada en el comedor y ni la cándida sonrisa de Kasumi logró borrar la profunda arruga de fastidio que traía dibujada en la frente.

Me voy a entrenar- Dijo bruscamente, y adivinando lo que Kasumi iba a preguntarle y la razón por la que Akane había entrado directo al comedor, aclaró. -Almorzaré más tarde.

Kasumi no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sentía y su boca se abrió levemente mientras seguía a Ranma con la mirada.

Pero…- comenzó y después miró inquisitivamente a su hermana pequeña -¿Qué les pasó?

Era obvio que habían peleado… pero algo muy extraño debía haber sucedido para que se estén ignorando de esa manera en lugar de insultarse como era su costumbre.

Akane cruzó los brazos, miró al techo, soltó un profundo suspiro y agitó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta, que no podía responder.

* * *

Por segunda vez en el día Nodoka escuchó voces en su puerta y cansada de esperar a que golpeen la abrió sin aviso alguno.

Sintió sorpresa pero no la demostró y se dedicó a mirar inquisitivamente a sus visitas.

Am… Nodoka- Dijo nervioso Genma Saotome a su esposa -Hola- y luego sonrió, o intentó hacerlo porque más que sonrisa pareció salirle una mueca.

Genma, Soun -la mujer sonrió con amabilidad -¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Miró detenidamente a cada uno de ellos y luego añadió -Y en ese estado.

Y es que el estado de su marido y su consuegro era en verdad deplorable, sus ropas todas rasgadas y sucias no eran nada en comparación a los mil y un moretones que los cubrían de pies a cabeza.

Pues…- comenzó Soun

Los muchachos no quieren vernos ni en pintura Nodoka- terminó el hombre calvo.

Era de esperarse- dijo Nodoka con calma, solo señalando lo obvio.

Nodoka, por favor- Comenzó Soun, sabiendo que la mujer era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que habían acudido a ella en busca de refugio. Ninguno de los dos hombres estaba dispuesto a recibir otro vuelo alrededor del Japón.

Nodoka Saotome suspiró mirando al cielo.

Pasen, pasen- aceptó abriendo la puerta para que los hombres entraran y la cerró después tras de si, mientras pensaba con pena en su cocina y lo vacía que iba a quedar después de que su marido la encontrara. El apetito de Genma Saotome era algo casi tan fastidioso como la costumbre esa de llorar por todo de Soun Tendo.

* * *

Nabiki sonrió ampliamente cuando Ryoga apareció transformado frente a ella.

¡Ryoga!- exclamó -Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

El muchacho en cuestión se sonrojó y ofreció una sonrisa tímida y un tanto forzada mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudes. Ukyo le arrojó una toalla claramente molesta con todo el intercambio.

Iré a buscar mi ropa- Dijo el muchacho dando media vuelta, seguro de que había dejado algunas cosas suyas la última vez que estuvo de visita en el U-chan's.

NO, no, no- Lo detuvo Ukyo -Voy yo.- Se adelantó, sabiendo que si lo soltaba terminaría por perderse y no aparecer en al menos un par de horas. Y un par de horas soportando la charla de "negocios" que la joven Tendo tenía en mente, no era algo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Pararse apenas cubierto con una toalla frente a una persona de poca confianza debe ser una experiencia… pues, aparte de fría, bastante incómoda la verdad. Ryoga, siendo tan tímido como era se sintió morir cuando el escape que se proponía hacer fue interrumpido por Ukyo. Y la cosa solo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo en una habitación con la misma persona que hace menos de tres semanas le dio, pues, razones "muy" convincentes para mantenerse alejado de ella y su familia.

Am…- Tartamudeo Ryoga, nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de la mediana de las Tendo.

Tranquilo Ryoga- Dijo ella, sabiendo la razón por la que el joven no sabía que hacer -Sé que tú y P-chan se han portado muy bien últimamente.

Ryoga bajó la mirada.

Sé que solo han sido tres semanas, pero han bastado para que Kasumi ya no esté tan enojada contigo.

Ante esta afirmación el muchacho sintió un toque de esperanza rozándole el cuerpo. La mayor de las Tendo había sido muy directa al expresarle su desagrado cuando se enteró de que era él la mascota de su hermana. Y recibir una reprimenda por parte de una persona tan dulce y respetable como Kasumi Tendo era una experiencia que no le deseaba ni a Ranma.

Pero eso no significa que puedas a volver aparecerte por allÂ?Entendiste?- continuó Nabiki.

Ryoga asintió -Todos preferimos que Akane crea que P-chan se perdió- Dijo él sonando resignado y ya sabiéndose de memoria el discurso aquel que exponía las mil y un razones por las que debía mantenerse alejado de la mujer que amaba.

Me alegra que hayas aprendido la lección- ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

_Tres semanas antes. _

_Nabiki Tendo miró a su hermana mayor y sintió que no la estaba viendo. El aura de ira que hace unos pocos minutos había cubierto a la cándida muchacha por completo, estaba poco a poco desvaneciéndose. El aire aún se sentía pesado, pero la sorpresa de Nabiki poco a poco se iba aplacando… Cuando escuchó la conmoción en el patio y bajó con su cámara para conseguir algún material interesante… jamás se imaginó que era esto lo que iba a encontrar. _

_-Ka… Kasumi._

_Alcanzó a decir la joven de cabello corto. _

_-Qué descaro-_

_Farfulló la aludida, sin levantar la mirada. Su voz, dulce todavía, sonó extraña… pesada con algo entre fastidio, decepción y aquel veneno con que el que había hablado hace unos minutos._

_Ukyo miró confundida la escena… "Ryoga… es P-chan" se dijo… pero no terminó de creerlo. Aquello tenía que haber sido una visita informal bajo la excusa de traer comida… una de esas visitas en las que no sucede nada. Y en lugar de eso, ALGO sucedió. _

_Ryoga había caído en la laguna de los Tendo durante una pelea con Ranma… nada grave, o al menos es lo que Ukyo y Kasumi pensaron al ver desde la cocina. Pero, cuando en lugar del muchacho de la bandana, del agua emergió un familiar cerdito negro… la cosa cambió._

_En cuanto Kasumi entendió, en un momento de lucidez extraordinaria, todo, absolutamente TODO -incluso que Ranma tenía algo que ver en el asunto- lo que rodeaba a aquel secreto de la maldición de Ryoga, la tierra se salió de su órbita. _

_O al menos, fue eso lo que Ranma sintió ante la vista de la diáfana muchacha transformada en una réplica de su marimacho… _

Kasumi, en verdad no quiero hablar de eso.- Dijo Akane tratando de ser amable ante el interrogatorio de su hermana.

Esta bien. Pero Ranma se veía muy molesto. Y esta actitud de ustedes dos es bastante extraña. Deberían hablar.

¿Para qué?- Akane sonó cansada -¿Para terminar insultándonos?

Hermana- la reprendió.

Ay Kasumi… si es la verdad.

Aún así…

No- Akane interrumpió -Es mejor así… ya hablaremos luego. No te preocupes.

Kasumi suspiró. Un silencio tenso se instaló en la habitación y ella terminó por levantarse a servir el almuerzo.

Akane quiso suspirar también pero no lo hizo. Suspirar tanto y así de seguido no podía ser saludable. "Me voy a quedar sin aire" pensó. Y a ese paso definitivamente iba a hacerlo… Suspirar de pena, de cansancio, de pura resignación… hasta de confusión… era mucho aire desperdiciado. No, no más. Decidió que pensar en él y sus problemas era inútil porque jamás encontraba soluciones. Y mientras más pensaba, menos entendía.

Luego recordó los acontecimientos de los últimos días y por más que lo intentó, no pudo contener el suspiro, segura de que si seguía intentando retenerlo moriría ahogada. El problema aquel del matrimonio… era demasiado. La muchacha se sentía presionada. Pensar en la posibilidad de que se casaron por voluntad propia… que estuvieron enamorados o que al menos pensaron estarlo... la pérdida de memoria, la desesperación de no saber lo que había pasado con ellos, el inmencionable suceso de la Luna de Miel, y como consecuencia lo incómodo que se le estaba haciendo tener a Ranma cerca… la huida de P-chan aquella tarde después de que estuvo perdido antes de que ella perdiera la memoria… y encima todo lo que decía su diario.

"Mi diario" pensó Akane y levantó la mirada.

Kasumi le había servido ya la comida y estaba sentada frente a ella, almorzando también.

Akane no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a su hermana.

_"No olvides agradecer a Kasumi y a Ukyo cuando regreses"_

Y eso… ¿Qué significaba? La frase se repitió incesante en la cabeza de la joven…

_­_-¿Kasumi?- Preguntó, con una mirada de sospecha plasmada en el rostro.

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de huéspedes del Uchan's se abrió dejando ver el rostro cansado de la dueña de casa.

"Diablos" pensó "¿Y ahora que querrá Nabiki?" Se preguntó mientras buscaba la ropa de Ryoga en uno de los armarios.

Sabía que la mediana de las Tendo siempre se traía escondido algo y después del incidente aquel en el que Nabiki, Kasumi y ella descubrieron la identidad de P-chan… pues con Ryoga estando presente, nada de aquello podría traer algo bueno.

Yo tengo la culpa por tenerle pena y ayudarle- Refunfuñó al encontrar el inconfundible atuendo de Ryoga.

_Dos semanas antes_

_-Ya no tengo razones para vivir- Se quejó el muchacho, luciendo miserable. _

_Ukyo miró al cielo profundamente fastidiada, desde que lo salvó del carnicero no había dejado de quejarse. La joven estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber hecho lo que hizo y comenzaba a entretener la idea de hacer chuleta del muchacho con sus propias manos. -Tú te lo buscaste- dijo con desdén. _

_-En eso tienes razón- aceptó el muchacho derrotado. -Pero era la única manera de acercarme a ella. _

_-No seas descarado Ryoga… mientiéndole… Por Dios, si la quisieras tanto como dices no le hubieras hecho eso._

_-Ella amaba a P-chan… me amaba._

_-Como a una MASCOTA. _

_Ryoga suspiró y la miró dolido. _

_-Tú deberías entender. ¿Estás enamorada de Ranma o no?. _

_-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? _

_-Él no te quiere. _

_Ukyo lo miró agraviada. -Claro que me quiere._

_-No como tú quisieras…_

_La muchacha se quedó callada, no sabía como defenderse._

_-Akane… ella, tampoco me quiere.- Ryoga levantó la mirada, tenía la mirada turbia de las personas que acaban de romperse -Pero como P-chan... _

_La miró como pidiendo clemencia. -Tenía que intentar…_

Una, dos, tres veces. Y cada vez que volvía a intentar el complicado kata corrigiendo el error anterior terminaba equivocándose en algo nuevo. Ranma gruñó agitando los puños. El entrenamiento en definitiva no le estaba ayudando a relajarse.

Sentía su cabeza toda enredada, como si sus pensamientos fueran hilo y no hubiera más que nudos desordenados por doquier. Y la verdad es que ese era el problema. Muchos nudos que desatar y ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

No en definitiva con esa falta de concentración no lograría tener un entrenamiento provechoso. Ranma suspiró y miró alrededor, preguntándose si talvez meditar sería más sencillo. Y entonces lo vio.

El muñequito que Akane usaba en sus entrenamientos. Ahí tirado en una esquina… pero no despajado y desecho como era usual. Ranma se acercó para ver mejor, y ahí estaba, el monigote enfundado en un smoking, con una coleta saliéndole de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, junto a él ahora se veía otro muñequito, este en cambio vestido de novia y con un garabato de sonrisa adornándole.

Al ver como habían dejado unidas las manos de ambos monigotes, Ranma no pudo contener una sonrisa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IX**

**A REVIEWERS:**

**Shakka DV: **Me encantó la emoción... aquí llegó nuevo capitulo no tan tardío como el anterior... pero ahora si advierto que el próximo capitulo si va a tardar en salir un poco... no lo he comenzado siquiera y ya voy a mis exámenes de grado y todas esas notas... y mi curso de inglés metido en el medio... Pues... el tiempo me va a faltar para poder escribirlo. Asi que me disculpo con anterioridad. Hice lo posible por no dejarte tan picada... funciono? No te olvides de decirme que te pareció el capítulo. Gracias por leerme!

**Teresa 3: **Adoro tu comentario... no son lo que parecen? Y que parecen entonces? Kasumi y Nodoka son dos personajes muy interesantes así que los pienso aprovechar en esta historia y no dejar a las dos matriarcas como papel de fondo de un romance... Y que piensas ahora después de este capitulo? Alguna nueva especulación?...

**Kei-Kugodgy: **Gracias, gracias! Y ahí lo ves... eso le pasò a Ryoga... se entendió? Espero que si... Y pues bueno, te prometo que voy a tratar de pasarme por tus fics... pero voy a tardar un poquito en leerlos porque esto del tiempo... fuu... me tiene hecha nudos.

**Maria T: **A lo mejor... pudieron haber sido muchas, muchas cosas... pero como que esa teoría es la más complicada... al fin y al cabo esos dos no recuerdan haber estado enamorados... y si te pones en su lugar... pues es una situación muy incómoda..no crees? Y ahí está más P-chan!

**El Gran Kaiosama: **Pos lo siento... y espero no ganarme otro Aleluya! Porque terminé tardándome màs de lo debido no crees? Pero bueno aquí està y lo importante es que llegó. Gracias, muchas gracias por tu review... y te cuento un secretito. (todos están más involucrados de lo que parece)

**Mouri-san: **Holaaaa! Y captaste justo mi punto… las cosas nunca son sencillas… en todo, TODO hay cientos de matices... hay miles de formas en las que algo puede terminar... a ver si adivinas como termina esta. Muchas Gracias por tu review... y ya sabes... estoy pendiente de todas tus actualizaciones.

**miriamkinomoto: **Gracias! Y te devuelvo los saludos desde Ecuador... aquí está la continuación. Ojalá te siga gustando y me alegra mucho que te haya parecido buena mi historia. Sigue leyendo fics! Adiu!

**Erin: **Si que lo tuve en cuenta... fue tu review el que mi hizo ver si por fin me sentaba a terminar el siguiente episodio y aqu� lo tienes. Gracias por tu review! Cuando alguien me hace acuerdo de actualizar es cuando me digo a mi misma ya pues! Escribe!


	10. Chapter 10

**RESUMEN: **A veces para que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible. Capitulo X "La Emboscada " Un vistazo cercano al verdadero problema.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Si, vivo… y el fic vive también… lamento mucho la tardanza con la actualización, _especialmente_ porque no tengo excusa para defenderme.

_**89898989898989898989898989**_

_-Supongo que para que entiendas bien tendré que empezar desde el principio… Papá, tío Genma y tía Nodoka dijeron que ya era hora de que tú y Ranma se pusieran serios--_

_-Sí Kasumi, ya sé lo que ellos hicieron y como nos obligaron a casarnos, no es necesario que--_

_-Akane, nadie los obligó, ustedes podían o no casarse, siempre fue decisión suya.._

_-…_

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

Un baño caliente en el furo era la mejor manera de relajarse un poco, y Ranma en verdad necesitaba relajarse. El entrenamiento había probado ser inútil para la causa, y en lugar de ayudar a calmarlo solo logró exasperarlo más. Toda la tarde, desde el Dojo se oyeron, en un murmullo indescifrable, las voces de Akane y Kasumi. A pesar de que Ranma intentó ignorarlas, se encontró a sí mismo atraído hacia la conversación, y a la vez temeroso de interrumpir algo que no le incumbía. Akane, hasta donde él sabía, estaba bastante molesta con él. Aquel no era el momento para llegar a interrumpirla mientras conversaba con su hermana. Así que Ranma esperó paciente hasta que las voces desaparecieran antes de salir del dojo.

Había ya llegado la noche cuando Ranma por fin se sumergió en el agua caliente del furo.

-Ni siquiera almorcé.- Se dijo en un puchero al escuchar su estómago gruñendo.

Después de secarse y vestirse en el baño, tal y como le había prometido que haría de ahora en adelante a su compañera de habitación, abrió la puerta que conectaba al pasillo y la sorpresa lo encontró de frente.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Era Akane, esperando de pie junto a la puerta del baño.

Ranma guardó silencio… -¿No… estabas enojada?- preguntó al fin, un poco confundido.

Ella reflejó su expresión al escucharlo. -¿Qué?

El joven decidió olvidarlo. -No importa.- Suspiró haciendo un ademán con las manos. Y pensar que había sufrido tanto pensando que estaba enojada para que ella ni siquiera recuerde que habían discutido.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y después se acercó a Ranma.

-Averigüé algo…- Explicó ella, en un murmullo -De la boda.

Al escuchar la palabra boda Ranma entendió porque Akane había olvidado que estaba enojada y se acercó también, sintiéndose intrigado. Sus rostros estaban a un par de centímetros de distancia cuando Ranma urgió, -¿Qué? ¿Qué averiguaste?

Akane miró alrededor. -Aquí no…- dijo y después lo tomó de la mano. -Ven, vamos.

Ranma la siguió hasta su cuarto, una vez ahí la vio tomar el cuaderno que, él sabía, era su diario.

-Vamos al techo- dijo acercándose de nuevo. -No quiero que nos interrumpan.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza y no tardó un segundo en tomarla entre sus brazos y saltar por la ventana hacia el techo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el joven una vez que soltó a Akane.

-Tuve una conversación muy larga con Kasumi mientras entrenabas.

-… y…

Akane abrió su diario y buscó la página del mensaje, después se la enseñó a Ranma.

-Lo siento por no mostrártelo antes.

-_No olvides a agradece a Kasu_-- - leyó Ranma -¿Qué es--

-¿Ves la fecha?- Interrumpió ella.

El joven asintió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Es de éste sábado… debe ser lo último que escribí antes de que saliéramos de viaje…-y luego apresurada agregó- después de la boda.

Ranma la miró con ligera sospecha, esperando a que termine de explicarse.

-Con lo que leí de tu mamá prácticamente había olvidado ese mensaje- confesó -Pero ahora en la tarde me acordé cuando hablaba con mi hermana. No sabía que significaba… así que se lo pregunté a Kasumi.

La joven lo miró esperando algún tipo de reacción. -….yyyyy?- Apresuró el muchacho.

Akane se movió y tomó asiento al estilo indio esperando a que Ranma remede su movimiento. -No sabía bien de que se trataba, pero se imaginó que era porque me ayudó con el vestido y el peinado… eso una charla que tuvimos la noche anterior.

Ranma, aún de pie, la miró con escepticismo. -¿Y eso por qué es importante?

-No es importante… pero todo lo que conversamos después si lo es. -Akane dio unas cuantas palmadas al lugar frente suyo señalándole a Ranma que tomara asiento.

-No lo vas a querer creer- dijo Akane mirándolo a los ojos. La respuesta de Ranma fue un ligero frunce sobre su frente.

**Capitulo X**

**"La Emboscada"**

**Primera Parte**

**De lo que pasó después.**

_-No nos sorprendió que aceptaran casarse… en realidad era lo que todos esperábamos. Lo que si nos sorprendió y mucho fue la fecha que escogieron._

_**Jueves 29 de Julio**_

Las familias Tendo y Saotome se hallaban reunidas esperando con ansias la decisión de sus herederos. El trío de figuras paternales encabezaban la mesa de té con Nodoka Saotome en el medio. Kasumi y Nabiki estaban también presentes, flanqueando los lados del trío paternal.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y en un solo movimiento todas las cabezas apuntaron a la dirección de los recién llegados.

-Buenos días- saludaron Ranma y Akane, haciendo una reverencia desde la puerta con una solemnidad que en ellos se sentía extraña.

-Buenos días- saludaron en coro todos los presentes, poniéndose de pie para hacer la misma reverencia.

Después de un corto instante todos ellos volvieron a sentarse. Pero Ranma y Akane permanecieron de pie frente a ellos, como un par de condenados.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Nodoka desde su asiento.

Los muchachos la miraron con levedad. -Hemos tomado una decisión.- Afirmó Ranma secamente.

Un expectante silencio inundó la sala.

-Nos vamos a casar- declaró el muchacho con convicción, a su lado, Akane dio un sí mudo con su cabeza.

La reacción general no se hizo esperar acabando con la solemnidad del acto. Globos, confeti, serpentinas, el escenario se completó con Genma y Soun brindando con sake y lágrimas de alegría. Nodoka y Nabiki conpartían la misma sonrisa satisfecha con un toque gatuno que las volvía extrañamente similares. Kasumi juntó sus manos con deleite y se paró enseguida para felicitar a su hermanita y a su cuñado con un fuerte abrazo.

-Este sábado- Anunció Akane sonriendo.

Kasumi se detuvo a medio camino a mirarla con extrañeza. Nodoka y Nabiki abandonaron su sonrisa y su expresión quedó plasmada con un toque de sorpresa y confusión. Atrás Genma y Soun no se dieron por aludidos.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Nodoka poniéndose de pie.

-Queremos casarnos este sábado mamá- dijo Ranma con su sonrisa inocente.

-¿Pero porqué tan pronto?- Ahora fue Kasumi la que hizo la pregunta.

Mientras tanto Nabiki fastidiada con el ruido de la fiesta privada de su padre y Genma con un vaso de agua la había convertido en una fiesta privada entre su padre y un panda. Ante la repentina transformación, los dos padres por fin se detuvieron a poner un poco de atención a lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo Akane con entusiasmo extremo.

-Linda, sería mejor si esperan un poco. Y nos dan tiempo para organizar la boda que se merecen.

-Pero es tiempo suficiente para preparar una gran boda- declaró Akane sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Con tantas bodas que han preparado en cuestión de horas- irrumpió Ranma- Ya deben ser expertos.

"En eso tienen razón." Desde atrás se vio un cartel escrito en kanjis con un par de faltas de ortografía que estaba siendo levantado por un panda.

-Si hijo pero---

-Nabiki podrá manejarlo.- Aseguró Akane.

-Akane, prefiriria no encargarme, tengo muchas cosas que---

-¡Gracias Nabiki! Sabía que podíamos contar contigo- Dijo la muchacha en su voz entusiasta.

La mediana de las Tendo no se molestó en lucir glamorosa cuando su cabeza chocó de frente con la mesa de té.

-Muchachos, yo creo que es mejor que esperen al menos una semana.- Insistió Nodoka de nuevo.

-No, si no es este sábado entonces no me caso.- exclamó Akane en un berrinche.

Ranma contuvo una carcajada. -Ya la oyeron.

-Oh cielos- dijo de pronto Kasumi tapándose la boca con una mano. Después se acercó a los muchachos lo suficiente para que solo ellos dos la oyeran y preguntó en un susurro. -¿Akane, estás embarazada?

Ante la insinuación, a los aludidos se les cayó la cara de vergüenza… literalmente.

--------------------------

_-¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso Kasumi!_

_-Fue la única explicación que se me ocurrió al momento hermana. _

_-¡¡Increíble!_

_-Pues tú y Ranma se habían comenzado a llevar muy bien la última semana… no era tan increíble como piensas. _

_-La la la la… no escuché eso, no escuché eso._

_-Como digas._

_-…._

_-…._

_-¡No te rías!_

_-Disculpa._

_-Oye Kasumi, ¿pero porque fue que quisimos que la boda fuera ese mismo fin de semana?_

_-Pues… no tengo idea. Pudo ser porque en verdad querían casarse lo más rápido posible._

_-Lo dudo. _

_-…_

_-No sonrías así Kasumi._

_-O talvez querían empañarle la alegría a tía Nodoka con eso de que no habría tiempo para armar una boda grande en dos días… a papá y tío Genma no les importaba mientras se casen. _

_-Mmm…_

_-Aunque llegué a pensar que lo que en verdad querían era asediar a Nabiki con el _

_trabajo de la organización… ustedes estaban todavía muy molestos con ella._

_-Y por lo que sé teníamos muchas razones para estarlo. _

_-Si recordaras lo que pasó te darías cuenta que no es para tanto._

_-Aún así no debió haberse metido en esas Kasumi… _

_-Yo sé, en todo caso pagó de más por haberse entrometido, la pobre no durmió dos días por preparar todo. _

_-------------------------------_

-…y orquídeas. También cisnes en el koi y un sendero de pétalos de rosa blancos que llegue hasta el Dojo.- Requería Akane Tendo mientras su ambiciosa hermana mayor tomaba nota.

-¿No te parece que estás exagerando un poco Akane?- preguntó Nabiki sonando irritada.

La aludida la miró por un momento, pensando seriamente en la pregunta.

-Nop- respondió sonriendo para luego continuar con su listado. -Y quiero un altar hecho de flores, si es posible rosas… ¡Ah! ¡Y un cuarteto de violines que toque la marcha nupcial!…

Akane continuó con su lista interminable mientras Ranma, sentado junto a ella la miraba divertido. Tras el anuncio de la fecha del matrimonio y una vez que las cosas se habían calmado en la sala de té, Genma y Soun salieron a celebrar la unión de las familias mientras las mujeres de la casa y Ranma se encargaban de organizarla.

El té había sido servido y Kasumi miraba con compasión a su hermana Nabiki, quien con cada pedido de Akane quedaba más atónita que con el anterior. Su hermanita menor exigía una boda imposible de preparar en los dos días que tenían para hacerlo y era pedido explícito de los novios que Nabiki y solo _Nabiki _ se encargara de la organización.

Nodoka mientras tanto hacía uso de una sonrisa ya sin rastros gatunos en ella. Al contrario parecía ser una sonrisa entre resignada y entretenida. Nodoka Saotome era una mujer muy inteligente y al igual que Nabiki no había tardado en darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hijo y su prometida. Desquitarse, al parecer, era algo que los dos jóvenes necesitaban hacer. Y lo estaban haciendo de manera muy eficaz si se permitía aceptarlo, Nabiki no tenía otra opción aparte de organizar la boda que le pedían… negarse a hacerlo era imposible. Nodoka se encontró a sí misma agradeciéndole a los kamis que su hijo y Akane la respetaran y quisieran demasiado como para tratar de desquitarse con ella también.

-Supongo que eso es todo Nabiki.- Dijo Akane media hora después. Nabiki ojeó su libreta de anotaciones examinando cada una de las 27 páginas escritas, después se levantó y como despedida en un tono cansado anunció que tenía mucho que hacer.

-Fuiii- suspiró Akane recostándose sobre la silla. -Solo pensar todo eso fue agotador.

---------------------------

_-¡Yo no hubiera hecho eso ni en un millón de años luz! _

_-Ah, pero Akane lo hiciste… _

_-No no no, en serio, no suena como algo que yo haría. _

_-Pues el amor cambia a las personas hermanita._

_-…_

_-No te sonrojes linda. _

_-Cállate Kasumi, por favor… _

_-…._

_-¡Y deja de sonreír así!_

_-Esta bien, esta bien. Si te hace sentir mejor creo que actuabas así solo para molestar a Nabiki. _

_-Si, yo creo lo mismo._

_-Imagínate… hasta violines pediste y ni siquiera te acordaste que necesitabas un vestido. _

_-… en serio?_

_-Sí, y no querías los vestidos que usaste en las bodas anteriores… Dijiste algo acerca de vestirse para un desastre… o algo por el estilo… así que tía Nodoka te ofreció el suyo, tu aceptaste de inmediato y cuando te lo probamos resultó que solo necesitaba unos cuantos ajustes. Quedó muy bien al final. _

_-…_

_-No abras tanto los ojos Akane...No se ve bien _

-------------------

-¡Nabiki!- Se quejó Akane al ser cegada por el flash de una cámara.

La aludida sonrió satisfecha desde la puerta. Había capturado a su hermana en el momento preciso. El retrato perfecto de la novia ruborizada. La encontró in fraganti luciendo una sonrisa de ensueño, señal indiscutible de que no solo no tenía razones para quejarse por "la emboscada" -como Akane y Ranma la llamaban- de la que Nabiki había sido cómplice con Nodoka y sus padres; si no que estaba muy feliz con el resultado de todo aquel embrollo.

-Nabiki, por favor cierra la puerta.- Pidió Kasumi mientras ubicaba otro alfiler en el vestido.

La muchacha sonrió -Claro Kasumi- y después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, procedió a acomodarse sobre la esponjosa cama de su hermana menor, manteniendo en todo momento la sonrisa gatuna que la caracterizaba cuando se sentía satisfecha.

Akane la miró fruncida durante todo su recorrido.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Nabiki entretenida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó la joven novia con sospecha.

Nabiki ladeo la cabeza. -Escuchándote hermanita.

-_Con esa cámara_.- señaló fastidiada -Espero que no vayas a salir publicando esas fotos. Otra boda arruinada no es algo que necesitemos.- advirtió.

-No te muevas Akane-chan- interrumpió Kasumi al perder un alfiler.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó la muchacha y trató de enderezarse par facilitar el trabajo de su hermana.

-¡Si, claro!- Exclamó la joven negociante. -¿Con el trabajo que me está costando encontrar tus cisnes y tu altar y tus violines? Créeme hermanita que la más interesada en que esta boda salga bien soy yo. Y no te preocupes Akane, ésta, y _todas_ las fotos que tengan que ver con tu boda irán a un álbum familiar y no a mi bolsillo.

Aún así Akane la miró con desconfianza. Era muy difícil creer que su hermana no aprovecharía su matrimonio para sacar alguna ganancia… no era propio de ella.

El silencio un tanto incómodo que siguió la declaración de Nabiki fue roto por la mayor de las hermanas.

-Listo Akane… con eso bastará. El sábado estará listo a primera hora.- Anunció la muchacha

-¡Muchas Gracias Kasumi!- exclamó la novia luciendo como una niña emocionada.

-Te queda muy bien el vestido Akane… te vas a ver preciosa- comentó Nabiki sin un toque de su usual zalamería. Al contrario el comentario sonó verdaderamente genuino a los oídos de sus dos hermanas.

-Gracias Nabiki- respondió Akane con la misma sinceridad.

Ambas muchachas se miraron unos segundos y después Nabiki sonrió dándole a las facciones de su rostro aquel tinte profesional que la caracterizaba y le ganó hace un par de años el título de "Reina de Hielo" de la Secundaria Furinkan.

-Bueno, tengo aún mucho que hacer así que las dejo- Dijo la fría muchacha a manera de despedida. -Solo venía para traerte un recado de Ranma a Akane.

La aludida la miró de inmediato con extrema atención.

-El _novio _-continuó Nabiki- dejó dicho que probablemente se tarde. Tenía que resolver unos asuntos urgentes y que no quiso explicar.

-Oh… esta bien- comentó Akane, al parecer sin darle importancia al tono de su hermana. -¡Gracias Nabiki!

Ante la reacción de su hermana Nabiki abandonó la habitación sintiéndose un poco decepcionada. Esperaba poder sacar algo de información de la volátil muchacha para así tener cobertura total de todo lo que sucedía. Ranma no quiso soltar nada y todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente la dejaba sin el tiempo suficiente para averiguar los asuntos del joven Saotome de otras maneras menos ortodoxas que simplemente, preguntar.

-Espero que todo salga bien- murmuró Akane tiempo después mientras terminaba de remover el vestido.

-¿Sucede algo malo Akane?- preguntó a su vez Kasumi un poco preocupada ante el comentario de su hermana.

La aludida la miró. -No necesariamente… solo espero que a Ranma le vaya bien con sus _asuntos._

Kasumi la miró confundida.

-Conocidos también como _prometidas- _terminó la muchacha de cabello corto.

------------------------------------

_-Espera, espera… ¿entonces les fue a avisar que nos casábamos?_

_-…_

_-¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo no lo mataron?_

_-Pues… no sé como lo manejó pero creo que lo hizo muy bien porque ninguna de ellas se apareció por aquí a buscar problemas Akane. _

_-¿NO?_

_-No. ¿Qué extraño verdad?_

_-Pues si…_

_-La única que vino a su boda fue Ukyo… pero solo se quedó a hablar un rato contigo y luego se marchó. _

_-¿Hablar **conmigo**?_

_-Sí… justo antes de la ceremonia. _

_-Kasumi… crees que ella…. Tú crees que fue ella la que--_

_-No, no, para nada Akane… tuve la oportunidad de charlar con ella un rato y estoy segura de que no tenía malas intenciones. _

_-¿No? _

_-Definitivamente no…_

_-¿Y de qué hablaste con ella?_

_-…_

_-¿Kasumi?_

_-… Lo siento Akane, eso no es algo que pueda contarte. Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. _

_-¡Pero Kasumi!_

_-Akane. _

_-…Esta bien. _

**FIN DEL CAPITULO X**

**Epílogo**

-Imposible- dijo Ranma mirando directamente a los ojos de su esposa.

-Esa también fue mi reacción inicial- declaró Akane con un suspiro -Pero tienes que admitir Ranma… Kasumi no mentiría y todo coincide bastante bien con lo que dice mi diario

El muchacho agitó su cabeza. -Yo sé, yo sé… pero… ¿Akane te das cuenta a lo que apunta todo esto?- preguntó con toda la valentía que tenía y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Akane bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.-…sí- declaró al fin. -Pero… ¿podríamos por favor ignorarlo por un tiempo?- rogó en un susurro, mirándolo con ojos grandes.

-… Esta bien- aceptó el muchacho. Dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se complicaban las cosas - o al menos el aspecto personal de las cosas- con la nueva información que poseían. Ignorarlo por un rato… no les haría ningún daño. ¿Verdad?

-¿Y no te dijo nada más?- preguntó Ranma pocos segundos después.

La joven frente suyo levantó los hombros. -Eso fue lo más importante.

-¿No dijiste que conversó contigo de algo?

Akane cruzó los brazos y trató de lucir distraída. -…Sí…

-…Yyyy?

La muchacha lo miró con seriedad. -Ranma, si te asustó lo que te conté, esa conversación te va a aterrar… mejor lo dejamos así listo?

Vaya que el muchacho se puso nervioso. -Ah… ah… bueno.- Dijo al final, comprendiendo el dicho aquel de que la curiosidad mató al ga… ga… ga..to..to…

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Akane tratando de dejar la incomodidad del momento en el olvido.

Con la pregunta Ranma no tardó en recuperarse. -Tenemos que hablar con Ukyo… obviamente.- Akane asintió. -Y también con Nabiki… ella tiene una parte en esta historia que no me gusta mucho.

-Entonces… ¿mañana?

-Si… ¿Ha sido un día largo no crees?- Preguntó el joven… y luego su estómago lo acompañó con un gruñido.

Akane rió. -¿Y eso?

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado. -Aún no almuerzo.

La muchacha sonrió. -Ven vamos a merendar entonces.- y sin siquiera saber porque lo tomó de la mano al levantarse…. No fue gran cosa Ranma ni siquiera lo notó.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Fuuuu… mira nada más eso… si lo siento lo siento, me ha tomado varios meses por fin regresar a esta historia pero es que este capitulo ha tenido muchas, muchas transformaciones… Fíjense que primero iban a ser unas entrevistas… porque todavía me queda pendiente la conversación de Ukyo y Nabiki en el restaurante que ni siquiera mencione en este capitulo… pero terminó en esto… y tranquilos tranquilos que ya en el próximo capi termino la trama que comencé en "La Mentira" es por eso que el capitulo se ha llamado "La Emboscada" PRIMERA parte. Pero es que imagínense si ponía las dos tramas aquí! Me iba a salir un capitulo de veinte páginas… y pues me da zorra la idea… En todo caso como ya me gradué… si si oh si… y falta un mes al menos para empezar la universidad… tendré más tiempo libre… ojalá eso baste pa no retrasarme mucho con los episodios… pero no prometo nada. Bueno en todo caso espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que sigan volviendo por la historia porque lo que si puedo prometer es que no la voy a dejar varada. No… nunca!

Bueno ahora sí

**A REVIEWERS**

**El Gran Kaiosama: **Lamento haber estado más de un mes sin aparecerme… en serio. Oye me ha encantado tu comentario de Nabiki… para mi que en algún lado lo voy a meter… ¿No te importa verdad? Pues… la trama en realidad no es tan intricada… lo que pasó lo tengo bien claro en la cabeza. Se ve así de complicada porque la estoy relatando al revés… a medida que Akane y Ranma lo descubren. Gracias por el review! Espero volver a tener noticias tuyas.

**Yumi Fujimi: ** Y me tardé… lo siento. Pero la curiosidad es buena para el alma! O al menos digamos que si… si?… Bueno, en realidad al final lo veo lejano… la razon es que algunas de las cosas que planee poner en un solo capítulo me han salido en dos…. Te das cuenta que ya son diez capítulos y recién estoy en el segundo día? Creo que me voy a tardar… oy.

**Key Kugodgy:** Pero la verdad es relativa… o no?

**Emaltea: **Muchas muchas preguntas y muchas muchas respuestas… espero que con este epi algo algo se haya aclarado… de aquí en adelante voy a comenzar a desenredar el nudo que arme… lento pero seguro… tendré que advertir… ojalá no te aburras con tanta intriga…

**María T: **No si me encantan tus novelas! Pues lo de la pérdida de memoria será un misterio durante mucho tiempo más… y Ranma y Akane no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó las últimas dos semanas… concidencialmente las dos semanas en las que al parecer se armó el lío de la boda. El porque tiene que agradecerle Akane a Kasumi es por la charla que no puse en este capi pero tarde o temprano pondré… y lo de Ukyo… esa si habrá que esperar a la próxima… o talvez a la siguiente… si me decido a hacer la otra parte sobre Nabiki. En todo caso sigue con tus novelas por favor! Me das ideas… je je… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Laidy ann: **se aclaró algo? Lo siento nunca me imagine que para el capitulo diez iba a seguir tan enredada como al principio. En todo caso prometo que empezaré a desenredar el nudo desde ya. Gracias por el review!

**Phoenix-Gise: **Ja ja… pos que la ama también es mi teoría… habrá que esperar hasta que lo acepte pero… Y Ranma no se lo pregunta… por ahora.

**Jime: ** Que linda! Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias no tienes idea de cuan importante y renovador es escuchar comentarios como el tuyo. Te animan a seguir… y te recuerdan claro que si alguien disfruta tu trabajo no lo puedes dejar botado por ahí. Gracias por tenerme entre tus favoritos significa mucho! Espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado.

SAYONARA!


	11. La Emboscada II

**RESUMEN: **"A veces para que las cosas salgan bien… hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible" CAPITULO XI "La Emboscada" Segunda Parte. Ahora si me embrollé.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Los acontecimientos de este episodio toman lugar mientras Akane conversa con Kasumi, y durante su conversación con Ranma en el techo. Todos estos son hechos que suceden al mismo tiempo que los acontecimientos del episodio anterior, en distintos lugares y con otros personajes. Un poco trillada, pero vale la aclaración… no vaya ser que alguien se confunda.

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

El sol poniente dibujaba destellos naranjas sobre el pequeño distrito de Nerima. La noche estaba apunto de empezar y las calles se veían concurridas por aquellos que volvían a casa temprano después de una larga jornada de trabajo, y también por aquellos que salían a pasear un rato para disfrutar del final de la tarde.

Para Ukyo Kuonji la jornada de trabajo se había visto interrumpida desde muy temprano así que no se disponía a descansar en casa ni a pasear un rato. Ella estaba ahí, entre toda esa gente por razones muy distintas, y a diferencia de ellos, hubiera preferido quedarse en casa trabajando antes que poner un pie en la calle.

Caminando como una condenada en apuro por mantener el apresurado ritmo que llevaba Nabiki, Ukyo se preguntó por enésima vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ir a la casa de los Tendo no estaba en su lista de cosas favoritas por hacer; es más, desde el día de la boda, ocupaba un puesto bastante alto en el TOP TEN de su lista "Primero muerta antes de…" Y aún así, ahí estaba, a solo una cuadra del odiado lugar. Y todo por que al parecer sus _amigos _estaban en problemas… Quién le mandó a tener conciencia.

-Ya quita esa cara Ukyo, mientras más rápido termine esto, mejor para ti- Dijo Nabiki en un tono amigable que descolocó a la aludida.

-Rápido…- resopló la muchacha con fastidio -Nabiki, me tienes dos horas dando vueltas por toda Nerima.

La mercenaria esbozó su sonrisa burlesca. -Soy una persona ocupada Ukyo. Tenía muchos asuntos que resolver.

-Y yo tenía que seguirte como un perro porqueee…

-Prefieres hablar con mis hermanas que conmigo- completó Nabiki.

-¡Y con razón! ¿Qué es esto una especie de castigo?

-No, en verdad tenía que hablar con mucha gente que no podía esperar. Además a ti no te hace daño caminar un poco.- y en tono condescendiente -Deberías estar agradecida que te he sacado a dar un par de vueltas.

-Ja, ja- Ukyo replicó con sarcasmo. -Deberías tratar de ser amable Nabiki, si se me da la gana doy media vuelta y no te ayudo.

-Eres demasiado noble para eso.- afirmó la mediana de las Tendo sin dudar un segundo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Porque no estas haciendo esto para ayudarme a mí.- dijo Nabiki dando media vuelta y ajustando sus gafas sobre su cabeza para mirarla de frente. -Ranma lo necesita… y mi hermana también.- sin esperar respuesta volteó de nuevo para seguir caminando.

Ukyo frunció el ceño y sin moverse refutó. -¿Y por qué voy a querer ayudar a Ranma después de todo lo que pasó?

Nabiki dio vuelta de nuevo y le sonrió cálidamente. -Porque es tu amigo Ukyo, sin importar que pasó o que pueda pasar.

La muchacha, aún enfadada se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo bien que Nabiki la leía… tenía razón, aunque aún estaba bastante dolida por la forma en que salieron las cosas, Ranma era su amigo. Ukyo cruzó los brazos testarudamente y desvió la mirada.

Nabiki sonrió satisfecha. - Te lo dije linda, eres demasiado noble para eso.

La mercenaria muchacha dio vuelta y siguió caminando en dirección a su casa.

Resignada, Ukyo no tardó mucho en seguirla.

**LA EMBOSCADA**

**Parte II**

_**"De Ukyo y el 'mientras tanto' de la primera parte"**_

Kasumi Tendo frunció el ceño en preocupación después de que Akane desapareciera tras las escaleras. Acababan de tener una conversación muy larga y la cándida muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse molesta ante la total y absurda amnesia de la menor de sus hermanas.

Era grave. Kasumi solo se dio cuenta de que tan grave era la situación cuando Akane no fue capaz de recordar la _inolvidable _y muy peculiar plática que ambas tuvieron la noche anterior a la boda… Era… exasperante, la maternal jovencita, personificación de la paciencia, se encontró así misma bastante irritada con la situación.

-Hay que ponerle un alto a esto.- Dijo en un suspiro, con la expresión facial de quienes saben lo que debe hacerse pero no están seguros de cómo hacerlo.

-------------------------

Nodoka Saotome sirvió el té con la delicadeza de una rosa. Sentada sobre sus rodillas en el piso, con su kimono siempre intacto y el candor que desprendía su rostro; era la imagen perfecta de tradición y cultura japonesa.

La atractiva mujer levantó de su regazo las manos, que segundos antes habían estado dobladas con gracia sobre sus piernas. Lentamente, tomó la tetera de agua caliente y prosiguió a servirse. Bebía el té sola, no había nadie más en la casa capaz de apreciar la belleza de la tradición de la ceremonia del té.

Nodoka dio un pequeño sorbo, sonrió orgullosa del delicioso producto de su trabajo. Miró al frente y pestañeó dando un casi imperceptible jadeo de sorpresa. Tomó un segundo sorbo aún mirando al frente, y su rostro pronto se vio marcado por una leve arruga desaprobadora en la frente. Bajó su taza de té y pestañeo de nuevo, asegurándose de que no había visto nada más que una visión, convencida de ello tomó otro sorbo de té y pronto lo expulsó de su boca con un splash de sorpresa.

-¡Qué!- alcanzó a decir en voz alta, después miró una vez más hacia al frente, esta vez con un poco de asco.

Era por primera vez testigo de una partida de shogui entre su esposo y su consuegro…. Y estaba un poco sorprendida ante sus _poco ortodoxas _tácticas, por decir lo menos.

-------------------------------

-Mmmm…- farfulló Kasumi, su cejo fruncido en concentración. No era la primera vez que leía aquel libro y sin embargo el contenido parecía más complicado de lo que fue antes. -No tiene sentido…- dijo en voz alta mientras volteaba una página.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido, Kasumi?

-¡Eep!- saltó la joven sorprendida por la inesperada voz que había venido de su espalda. En menos de un segundo se encontró de pie, apretando el libro contra su pecho y respirando en agitación mientras veía con ojos grandes a la persona que acababa de entrar a la sala de su casa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Tranquila…- dijo Nabiki, entre sorprendida y entretenida por la reacción de la muchacha. -No te conocía ese lado nervioso hermana.- Dijo en tono de burla y con una ceja levantada.

-Ah…- respondió Kasumi, su corazón lentamente regresando al ritmo habitual. -No te sentí llegar.

-Dirás no _las _sentí llegar.- Dijo Nabiki señalando a su derecha.

-¿Ah?

-Tenemos visitas Kasumi.- La mediana de las Tendo miró a su hermana como si le faltara un tornillo, después con la pose que usan las modelos para mostrar algún producto usando las dos manos, señaló una vez más a la visita parada junto a ella.

-¡Ah!- empezó la cándida joven al notar la presencia de Ukyo en su sala. -¡Ukyo! Que gusto tenerte de visita- dijo como la gran anfitriona que era.

-Gracias Kasumi- respondió Ukyo con una sonrisa cordial. -Que pena haber llegado de improviso.- terminó en tono de disculpa y mientras miraba de reojo a Nabiki.

-Oh, no, no, es un gusto. Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó.

-Tu hermana.- respondió la joven chef.

Kasumi miró con curiosidad a la visita y después con una interrogación en el rostro prosiguió a observar a su hermana en busca de una aclaración, se dio cuenta entonces que Nabiki la estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña.

La joven mercenaria observó con cuidado el lenguaje corporal de su hermana mayor. Kasumi lucía nerviosa por alguna razón desconocida… a pesar de que su voz sonara amable y tranquila, la manera en que sostenía el libro que había estado leyendo, cerrado y pegado a su pecho, era signo de algo extraño.

-¿Qué estabas leyendo?- preguntó Nabiki, con fingida naturalidad. La parte fingida no se le pasó por alto a Kasumi, que conociéndola desde los pañales, se sabía de memoria todas las tácticas, expresiones y señas de su hermana.

-Ah,- respondió Kasumi tranquilamente -Un libro de pócimas que me prestó el Doctor Tofú esta mañana…-Al ver la mirada calculadora de su hermana, la muchacha pensó que tal vez era prudente alargar la explicación. -Pensé que tal vez encontraría algo que explique lo que les pasó a Ranma y Akane.

Nabiki la observó con detenimiento. -¿Encontraste algo?

-Nada hasta ahora.

-Mmmm.

-Ukyo.- dijo la anfitriona al darse cuenta que Nabiki no diría mucho más. -Porque no tomas asiento, tendré un poco de té listo en unos segundos.

Y dicho aquello Kasumi se dispuso a abandonar la sala.

-Espera.- le detuvo la voz de su hermana. -En realidad ella no esta aquí para hacer una visita social, Kasumi.- explicó Nabiki mientras Ukyo afirmaba con la cabeza. -Dejó el restaurante con Ryo-- se interrumpió la muchacha, para luego continuar un poco atragantada. -Necesitamos hablar con Ranma y Akane.

Verán, el nombre RYOGA HIBIKI o P'CHAN no eran nada gratos para los oídos de la mayor de las Tendo, así que Nabiki tuvo que corregirse con prontitud.

-Entiendo, pues Akane subió hace unos minutos y Ranma estaba dándose un baño, pero de seguro ya terminó.- respondió Kasumi. -Iré a buscarlos de inmediato.

Y dicho aquello la jovencita del delantal desapareció tras una de las puertas.

-¿Sigue siendo "aquel al que no nombrarás" por aquí, no?- Preguntó Ukyo refiriéndose a su amigo el cerdo, tan pronto Kasumi abandonó la sala.

Nabiki no malgastó su respuesta.

­-----------------------------

Ryoga miró con una mezcla de desconfianza y decepción a la sospechosa masa friéndose en la estufa.

-Creo que mejor vuelvo más tarde.- dijo nervioso el único cliente del Uchan's al ver el menjurje que el nuevo chef del restaurante estaba preparando.

-No, no, no. -Pidió el cocinero principiante con apuro. -No se preocupe, su orden va a estar lista en un momento. Y con fingida experticia intentó agregar unos cuantos ingredientes al snack que preparaba.

No sientan pena por el cliente… se escabulló tan pronto como Ryoga se perdió en la cocina. Ya en la esquina del Uchan's alcanzó a oír la voz desesperada de su cocinero. "¡¿Y AHORA DONDE DIABLOS ESTOOOOOYYYYYY?" gritaba.

----------------------------------

No estaban.

Y su ausencia tenía a Ukyo mortificada, juzgada, callada. Reinaba un silencio tan denso que el ambiente se volvía insoportable y los fallidos intentos de Kasumi por iniciar conversación resultaban graciosos. Ukyo se hubiera reído, de no ser porque la situación no le causaba gracia en absoluto.

-Esto es ridículo.- afirmó Nabiki.

-Debería volver luego.- dijo Ukyo poniéndose de pie.

-No, no, no. NO, tú te quedas.

-No tiene sentido que me quede si no está Akane, te dije que solo iba a hablar con ella.

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que te sigas negando a hablar conmigo Kuonji- reclamó Nabiki fastidiada.

-ESO es lo único que tiene sentido NABIKI- respondió la cocinera con ironía.

Kasumi aún sentada las miraba sin terminar de entender lo que decían.

-Tengo información Kuonji… no será mucha pero apunta en tu contra, no te conviene seguir reteniendote conmigo.

-¿INFORMACIÓN? Pues quiero que sepas Nabiki que me vale---

-Alto- irrumpió Kasumi tajante. Las dos muchachas la miraron un tanto sorprendidas, y ella mirándolas con tranquilidad a las dos se dirigió hacia su hermana. -Ukyo no hizo nada Nabiki…- afirmó con seguridad y dulzura.

-Kasumi, no tienes que--- comenzó la acusada.

Nabiki mientras tanto la miró con sospecha. -¿Tú que sabes Kasumi?- inquirió.

-Sé, Nabiki- explicó la cándida muchacha sin levantarse. -que Ukyo no ha hecho nada en contra de Ranma y Akane. Y sé también, que no es nada amable que acuses de esa manera a una invitada de esta casa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no hizo nada, hermana?- Nabiki prosiguió el interrogatorio, mientras tanto la joven cocinera sin saber bien como reaccionar, se quedó quieta, por un momento olvidado su objetivo de marcharse.

-Lo sé Nabiki… no entiendo muy bien que pruebas pueden ser esas que dices que tienes en contra de Ukyo… yo sé que ella no hizo nada malo, al contrario, diría yo.

-Me vio aquí el día de la boda.- explicó Ukyo con un ademán.

-Espera, espera- irrumpió Nabiki, comenzando a sospechar que era la única en la habitación que desconocía algo. -Kasumi, -empezó con seriedad. -Hay algo que no me están diciendo.

La aludida la miró confundida. -¿Qué?

-¿Tú sabías que Ukyo estuvo aquí el día de la boda?- Preguntó Nabiki exasperada.

-Por supuesto- fue la risueña respuesta de su hermana- ¿Tú no?

Por un momento la menor de las Tendo sintió la urgente necesidad de asfixiarla

-Sí lo sabía Kasumi, por eso soy una sospechosa.- explicó Ukyo, sonreída ante la interacción entre hermanas.

-¡Oh!- exclamó la muchacha con entendimiento, y después confundida preguntó -¿Pero porque no le dijiste que viniste hacer?

-Como si me lo hubiera creído.

-¡TÚ SABIAS!- Nabiki acusó de pronto a su hermana. -TÚ **SABES **_ALGO _que ELLA no me quiere decir… TÚ SABES!

-¿Nabiki?

-Tú sabías… ustedes dos saben algo… y yo… yo,- la joven mercenaria las miró como sin entender lo que sucedía. -Yo no sé que es.- dijo y después se desplomó sobre la silla.

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamó Kasumi poniéndose de pie para atender a su hermana.

---------------------------------

No muy lejos del Dojo Tendo, una hermosa jovencita acurrucada frente a su ventana, observaba el despejado cielo del inicio de la noche. Contaba cada una de las estrellas que aparecían ahora que el sol finalmente se había ocultado. La muchacha estaba triste… aún triste, como en duelo… Pero el muerto no era el amor, que ahora parecía un espejismo, el muerto… era su orgullo. Y la muchacha se encontró a sí misma pensando que hubiera preferido que muera el primero antes que el segundo. Su orgullo era vital, su orgullo era intocable y quienes lo habían pisoteado tendrían que rectificar sus actos.

-Shampoo.- llamó una voz chillona y avejentada desde su espalda.

La muchacha no se movió, bajó la vista y miró hacia el frente, hacia la nada. -Abuela- respondió secamente. -_Bajaré en unos minutos_- continuó en chino y con un tono de voz en el que no cabía discusión.

La anciana colgada en su bastón miró a su nieta y contuvo un suspiro. Esta no era su Shampoo… sacudió la cabeza y luego miró hacia el horizonte. -Paciencia muchacha, todo volverá a estar en su lugar en poco tiempo.- comentó Cologne en un tono que solo poseen aquellos que han vivido lo suficiente para haber descubierto algunos de los muchos secretos de la vida.

Después de escucharla la muchacha adoptó una postura altiva. Una sonrisa afectada manchándole el rostro -Solo hay que esperar- dijo mirando intensamente al horizonte.

--------------------------

-¿Shampoo?- preguntó Nabiki después de recibir una corta explicación.

-Shampoo y su abuela lo tenían todo planeado.- afirmó Ukyo -Pero con lo que le dije Akane antes de la boda… estoy segura de que podía evitarlo.

-¿Evitar?… pero que--

-Nabiki, no puedo decir mucho. El plan de Cologne era un poco… extraño. Pero Akane debía hacer lo que le dije que haga y con eso bastaba para que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Entonces Akane no lo hizo?- preguntó Kasumi preocupada.

-No, no… ustedes me dicen que ambos perdieron la memoria… el hechizo que ellas pensaban hacer era… tenía efectos muy distintos.- respondió Ukyo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esto y no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Nabiki a su hermana.

-No lo sabía Nabiki… no los detalles. Lo único que sabía es que Ukyo vino para advertir a Akane sobre algo… nunca supe sobre que y nunca pensé que fuera algo grave hermana.

-Es cierto a Kasumi le dije muy poco ese día, y lo que les acabo de decir es más de lo que debería… solo puedo hablar de lo demás con Akane.

-¿Cómo es que _tú_ sabes esto?- preguntó Nabiki en tono acusador.

Ukyo suspiró. -Me buscaron para ser cómplices…- admitió avergonzada.

Nabiki asintió en entendimiento. -Y aceptaste… al menos por un tiempo, si no, no supieras tanto y no tendrías que guardarte información.

-Nabiki, Ukyo trató de ayudar.

-Pero al principio trató de dañar.

-Estaba dolida.- se defendió la muchacha, con el ceño fruncido.- Me cayó un balde de agua fría… y no ayudó mucho que Ranma y su mamá llegaran el día antes de la boda con esas amenazas legales en nombre de la familia.

Un silencio llenó la habitación.

-Esos eran los _asuntos _de Ranma…- dijó Nabiki en un susurro, cayendo en cuenta de golpe.

-Me hice para atrás a último momento…- afirmó Ukyo -Seguía enojada, iba a permitir que lo hagan, no me importaba.

Las dos hermanas Tendo miraron a la ahora, un tanto llorosa, Ukyo.

-Pero no lo hice… -La jovencita miró a Nabiki con una mueca de ironía.-Demasiado noble para eso, verdad?

-Linda…- susurró Kasumi en su tono maternal.

-¿Cómo es que yo no supe nada de esto?- se preguntó perdida la mediana de las Tendo, mirando después a su hermana mayor, como pidiendole ayuda.

-Akane te mantuvo muy ocupada con eso de la boda Nabiki… y antes de eso estuviste metida en ese embrollo del compromiso para hacer que los muchachos se decidieran a casarse. Estabas en otro mundo hermana.

-En otro universo… ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?- se preguntó de nuevo la muchacha. Estaba decepcionada consigo misma y se sentía perdida entre tanta nueva información.

-No controlas el mundo Nabiki.- comentó Ukyo ya sin restos de lágrimas en los ojos.

-No estoy segura de que estés tan arrepentida como dices Kuonji- advirtió molesta la muchacha.

La aludida miró a Kasumi. -Te dije que no me lo iba a creer.

-¿Te arrepentiste a último momento?- preguntó acusadora la joven mercenaria. -Y entonces que… viniste corriendo a hablar con Akane y así todo salió bien.- la joven sonrió, una sonrisa helada, mientras se ponía de pie. -Excepto que NO todo salió bien Ukyo… y ahora tenemos dos recién casados que no recuerdan haberse enamorado.

-Dije que no sé que fue lo que salió mal Nabiki.

-Dijiste también que ese no se suponía que era el efecto de la poción.

-No lo era. No lo es.

-Y por alguna razón no quieres decir cual SI era el efecto… ni que fue lo que conversaste con mi hermanita que ahora… mira la casualidad…. Está amnésica.

-¿Me estás acusando?- preguntó incrédula Ukyo.

-Nabiki…-irrumpió Kasumi tratando de incitar a la calma, pero su intento fue fallido.

-¿Puedes defenderte?

Ukyo la miró con ojos entrecerrados, y luego le devolvió la misma sonrisa helada que ella le brindaba. -No puedes acusarme.

Nabiki no respondió.

-Estás perdida Nabiki.- Afirmó la muchacha. -Por primera vez no sabes lo que pasa y estás apuntando al azar… a donde llegue, pero tú sabes que no fui yo… sabes que no encaja, y si no lo sabes, pronto te vas a dar cuenta.

Nabiki la miró sin responder… de su sonrisa ya no quedaba ni el fantasma.

-Creo que deben calmarse, no van a lograr nada si siguen así.- habló Kasumi, aprovechando el intervalo para tratar de curar la situación.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- respondió Ukyo desviando la mirada.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó Nabiki burlona.

-¿Acaso me puedo ir?

-No si quieres ayudar a tus amigos… hacer, _lo correcto_, no es eso lo que dices que quieres hacer?

Ukyo no respondió.

-En verdad no recuerdan Ukyo- intervino Kasumi.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo, necesitan tu ayuda.- afirmó Nabiki con desgano y cruzando los brazos en actitud de superioridad.

Ukyo sabía exactamente cual era su decisión, alguna parte de sí misma estaba completamente segura de lo que iba a hacer. Alguna parte de su cabeza, o su corazón, o su alma, sabía, con inmensa certidumbre que no podía dar media vuelta e irse… y abandonarlos. Pero otras partes de su ser estaban hirviendo en dudas, su ego, su honor, su orgullo… Ukyo dudó, aunque sabía exactamente lo que iba a terminar diciendo.

-Yo-- comenzó la cocinera, pero fue prontamente interrumpida por un bullicio en el patio trasero.

Con una interrogación dibujada en sus rostros las tres muchachas miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el alboroto y distinguiendo el sonido de risas se movieron hacia la puerta en busca de respuestas.

Ukyo sintió que el aire se le escapaba cuando las encontraron.

Ahí afuera, no muy lejos del Koi… revolcados de la risa, en un juego de cosquillas que solo disfrutan los muy niños, o los muy enamorados, se encontraban Ranma y Akane.

-¡¿Qué diablos!- gritó Nabiki de pronto, mostrando la sorpresa de las tres. Fallando sin embargo, a la hora de mostrar el dolor y la humillación que Ukyo sentía al darse cuenta que la habían llevado al lugar donde menos quería estar a través de mentiras. "Están bien" pensó con acidez.

Los dos recién casados, descubiertos, miraron con culpabilidad a las tres muchachas que los observaban desde el porche. Enrojecida por la agitación y levantándose rápidamente, Akane las miró y dijo insegura: - Am… podemos explicarlo?

-Hola Nabiki, Kasumi… U-chan?- dijo Ranma a manera de saludo después de ponerse de pie.

Ukyo no aguantaba mucho más… "El descaro" pensó al sentirse burlada.

-Ukyo- dijo Akane sorprendida -Hola- una vez de pie se inclinó a manera de saludo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

La aludida los miró directamente por un instante.

-Que bueno que viniste U-chan. Así conversamos un rato. -comentó afable el joven.

Ukyo ignoró el comentario, con una expresión fría regresó a ver a Nabiki. -A mi me parece que están muy bien Nabiki. Estoy segura que no necesitan mi ayuda.

-Pero…- comenzó la aludida.

Sin dejarla hablar Ukyo continuó. -Muchas Gracias por todo Kasumi, el té estuvo delicioso. -miró con el fantasma de una sonrisa a la mayor de las Tendo. -Akane, Ranma- inclinó la cabeza en su dirección -Buenas noches.

Ukyo dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la pareja bastante confundida, a Kasumi preocupada y a Nabiki exasperada. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XI**

**EPILOGO**

_**Una pequeña explicación. **_

**_Nota: _**Estos acontecimientos suceden directamente después del final del episodio anterior, y poco antes que el final de este… ruego a Dios que no sea demasiado confuso.

Con la merienda en mente, Ranma saltó desde el techo, su esposa en brazos. Se apoyó ágilmente en un árbol cercano y luego con una maniobra perfecta se arrojó al piso en un aterrizaje impeca--

¡AAAAhhh!

¡¡¡BUMP!

ble…

-¡Cuidado oye!- exigió Akane desde el suelo y aún en los brazos de su marido, quien acababa de arruinar su aterrizaje perfecto tropezando y cayendo sentado sobre el piso, apenas evitando el borde del estanque del patio trasero de los Tendo.

-Dime que no es cierto- respondió el muchacho con una cara de condenado que sorprendió de sobremanera a la mujer sentada sobre él.

Akane frunció el ceño en confusión. -¿De qué ha-- después, al entender a que se refería su _amado_ esposo puso cara seria y con brazos cruzados lo miró irritada. -¡No tienes que asustarte así solo porque te digo que te voy a preparar algo de comer _RANMA_!

-¡Pero ni siquiera almorcé! Quedamos en que no íbamos a torturarnos.- Le recordó el muchacho tomando a la joven por los hombros en actitud de ruego.

-¿Insinuas que comer mi comida es _TORTURA_?- Preguntó Akane con ira contenida, en un tono que denotaba advertencia.

Ahora miren, hay mil y un maneras de contestar aquella pregunta y Ranma las conocía todas. Pero entre todas las respuestas que se le ocurrieron no pudo encontrar UNA que sea cierta y que no pueda ser tomada como insulto. La nueva situación entre él y Akane no daba lugar a molestarla o decir algo ofensivo -ni siquiera si era cierto- así que el muchacho, hallándose entre la espada y la pared no hizo ni dijo nada.

-Ah, mmm, ah- fue la elocuente respuesta del muchacho.

Fastidiada, Akane frunció el ceño y procedió a levantarse, o mejor dicho: _Intentó _levantarse. -¡¿Qué haces! ¡Ranma! ¡Suéltame!- reclamó al sentir los fuertes brazos del aludido manteniéndola en su lugar.

-NO- respondió el joven mientras la abrazaba fieramente. -Eres demasiado peligrosa.- aclaró, pensando en ella y la ecuación que formaba con la cocina. Así que en nombre de la auto preservación no la dejó libre para que lo envenenara.

-¡Sueltame!- exigió la muchacha, pronto transformándose en una fierecilla revoloteando con fuerza para liberarse.

-No, no, no, no, no

-¡Qué me sueltes!

Akane se movió, intentó golpearlo pero Ranma inmovilizó sus brazos. Pataleó, pero el joven se las arregló para apaciguar sus movimientos sosteniéndola en su lugar con sus piernas. Desesperada, la muchacha agitó la cabeza e intentó golpearlo con la frente, pero anticipando el movimiento Ranma la esquivó y con la fuerza del impulso ambos terminaron recostados en el suelo, lado a lado.

Sin esperar un segundo Ranma arremetió de nuevo y se lanzó sobre ella asegurándose que no pudiera levantarse. Ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos jadeando por el ejercicio. Ya ni siquiera recordaban porque todo había empezado, lo único que sabían era que ella quería escapar y él no debía dejarla. Era un juego.

Ranma sonrió triunfante.

Akane soltó un bufido. Su situación era desesperada. 1. Estaba en el piso. 2. No podía usar las piernas porque Ranma había colocado la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estratégicamente sobre cierta área del suyo, y si se movía se arriesgaba a tocar _algo, _que no quería. 3. No podía golpearlo, el muchacho la tenía sujeta por los codos y si levantaba las manos alcanzaba a penas a tocarlo en el abdomen, sin posibilidad de aplicar ningún tipo de fuerza.

La muchacha sonrió cuando una idea tomó forma en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó el joven extrañado. Y Akane atacó.

Ranma Saotome se sonrojó de inmediato, sus mejillas se inflaron, apretó los labios, miró a la muchacha con sorpresa y no pudo contenerse.

Soltó una gran carcajada.

Akane no dejó de hacerle cosquillas hasta que lo tuvo rodando por el piso y después se levantó para correr hacia la casa. No dio un paso antes de que alguien -ese alguien Ranma, por supuesto- la halara de un pie depositándola de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Técnica de las cosquillas de la Escuela de Combate Libre Saotome!- gritó el joven antes de arremeter.

Y he ahí damas y caballeros que el primer combate kendoista de cosquillas dio inicio.

Entre ataques especiales inventados y técnicas improvisadas, ambos muchachos estaban rematados de la risa cuando una voz tajante interrumpió la fiesta.

-¡Qué diablos!- Gritó Nabiki desde el porche. A su lado Kasumi los miraba un poco sorprendida y un poco más atrás Ukyo desviaba la mirada con una expresión indescifrable.

Ranma y Akane levantaron la vista y la miraron sorprendidos, como a quien se encuentra con las manos en la masa. Sus caras no tardaron en enrojecerse.

-Am… podemos explicarlo?- dijo Akane sin saber bien que debía decir.

Ranma se levantó y nervioso extendió la mano para ayudarla a ella.

-Hola Nabiki, Kasumi… U-chan?- dijo al divisar a su amiga.

-Ukyo- dijo Akane sorprendida -Hola- una vez de pie se inclinó a manera de saludo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

La aludida los miró directamente por un instante.

-Que bueno que viniste U-chan. Así conversamos un rato. -comentó afable el joven.

Ukyo ignoró el comentario, con una expresión fría regresó a ver a Nabiki. -A mi me parece que están muy bien Nabiki. Estoy segura que no necesitan mi ayuda.

-Pero…- comenzó la aludida.

Sin dejarla hablar Ukyo continuó. -Muchas Gracias por todo Kasumi, el té estuvo delicioso. -miró con el fantasma de una sonrisa a la mayor de las Tendo. -Akane, Ranma- inclinó la cabeza en su dirección -Buenas noches.

Ukyo dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la pareja bastante confundida, a Kasumi preocupada y a Nabiki exasperada. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Je je, terminado, si si, terminado… este capitulo me resultó un poquitín más largo que los anteriores… y creo que me ha llevado poco más de un mes, y yo que esperaba sacarlo en unas pocas semanas, allá en la época en la que tenía todo el tiempo para mi… ahora que estoy en clases lo vengo a sacar, con el ánimo de evitar el estudio de valor absoluto en desigualdades… buuu… pero ahora debo regresar a mis tareas. Bueno sin nada más que decir y esperando sus prontos comentarios… he aquí mi respuesta a sus comentarios anteriores:

**Aiko: **ja ja, tienes toda la razón… eso es criminal, lo sé, al principio me gustaba, pero me he dado cuenta que es una crueldad hacerlo, en serio he estado tratando de evitarlo pero no se puede… son esos caprichos de tu cabeza que a veces no deja que se te ocurra nada y te quedas atascada en un párrafo dos semanas, después de pronto se te prende una lucecita y acabas un capitulo en una hora… resulta que a mi esa lucecita se me prende una vez al mes sin importar lo que haga. Muchas gracias por tu comentario… ya en este capítulo expandí un poco la historia…. Calculo unos cinco o seis capitulos más para que todo se aclare. Chau!

**Teresa: **Te admito que si es bastante confusa la manera en que conté la historia anterior… todo el capitulo era un flashback, era lo que Kasumi le contó a Akane que hizo unos días antes de la boda… es que como no especifiqué y con la distancia entre actualizaciones cualquiera se pierde… espero que este episodio no haya sido tan confuso como el anterior… aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que SI lo fue.

**Yume Fujimi: **Que linda, muchas gracias. He aquí mi actualización un poco más tarde de lo que había planeado… pues si todo sale como lo he planeado… mínimo estoy pasando ya la mitad de la historia… yo sabía que este fic sería largo desde que lo comencé, pero también sé como termina y casi no puedo esperar para escribir ese capitulo. Besos! y Gracias otra vez!

**Akane2004: **La conversación entre Akane y Ukyo esta planeada para el capítulo después del siguiente, en el próximo toca centrarnos en Nabiki y su parte de la historia. Me tardo mucho en actualizar y lo lamento, pero ten por seguro que no me voy a olvidar de esta historia, es mi primer fic en español y pienso terminarlo. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi trabajo, es bastante alentador saber que a una la leen y que lo disfrutan.

**Jime: ** ja ja, me encanta eso que dices… exasperante, si puede ser es que con tantas vueltas que he puesto… aquí entre nos, algunas de las cosas que pongo… pues me gustaría mucho que el final sea un sorpresa para todos… que nadie adivine, o este completamente seguro del desenlace antes de tiempo y es ese el porque de mi embrollo. Muchas Gracias por todos tus comentarios y especialmente por hacer el esfuerzo de leer mis fics en inglés… lo aprecio mucho Jime, al igual que aprecio tu review. Gracias por estar pendiente de mí!

**Phoenix Gise: **Ja ja tienes toda la razón… creo que aquí al menos respondí una de todas tus preguntas… eso del si lo hicieron o no, y si lo hicieron antes de casarse o no… se va a volver importante en uno de los próximos capítulos, te dejo con ese dato. Como siempre espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo también, y espero ansiosa otro de tus comentarios. Chau!

**El Gran Kaiosama: ** Me encantan tus comentarios… y por cierto, te juro que no era mi intención meterles la duda de que Akane estuviera embarazada… se suponía que era un simple comentario travieso de Kasumi pero desató un montón de comentarios e hipótesis extrañas… supongo que ahora tendré que aprovecharlas no?

**María T: **Holas! Pues te comento que al personaje de Ryoga lo tengo muy bien definido dentro de la trama… claro esta la trama que esta en mi cabeza y aún no llega al papel… a los que si no se bien donde meter es a Kuno y a su hermana… sé que los voy a usar, TENGO que usarlos, pero algo me dice que no serán muy importantes, serán el fondo haciendo sus locuras. Me encanta que trates de adivinar que va a suceder linda, eso es precisamente lo que busco al escribir de esta manera tan embrollada. Muchas Gracias por tu comentario, espero con ansias el próximo.

**Satorichiva: **Y echándole ganas estoy, es fácil perder el hilo de esta historia porque acostumbro perderme y no actualizar lo suficientemente seguido. En todo caso aquí estamos de nuevo! Un paso más hacia el final.

**Mourisan: **¡Te explicas! Si, si, si, tienes toda la razón, tú y yo, estamos conectadas. Ese también es mi punto, con estos muchachos todo siempre es un ciclo, en la serie era un ciclo de un paso adelante dos atrás (lo que no es ni un ciclo la verdad, sino más bien una repetición constante…) Aquí lo que quiero hacer en cambio es un ciclo que se cierra, y se repite, y se cierra y se repite, que con estos dos nunca nada puede ser normal. Y si lo fuera, pues no fueran ellos, no crees? A mi también me ha alegrado mucho saber de ti, y ni bien publique esto salgo corriendo a dejarte un review en Aprieta el Alma que bien sabes que me encanta… ves linda asi quedamos bien las dos.


	12. La Pesquisa

**RESUMEN: **"A veces para que las cosas salgan bien… hay que hacerlas de la peor manera posible" CAPITULO XII "La Pesquisa" De Nabiki, la apuesta y la emboscada.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Aquí esta por fin el nuevo capítulo. No alcance a entregarlo en Navidad pero por lo menos lo entrego para Reyes.

Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecer una vez más a todos lo miembros del Portalfic por haber nominado este fic a los premios del 2005. ¡Gracias! No hay mejor incentivo para seguir escribiendo que algo como esto. Con decir que apenas me enteré que estaba nominada me senté a escribir… claro que no pude escribir nada porque me bloqueé… pero esa es otra historia. En todo caso… Nuevo Capítulo. Yay!

**EL CAMINO EQUIVOCADO**

Después de abandonar el cuarto de baño Nabiki Tendo ingresó a su habitación sintiéndose cansada y lista para dormir. Se detuvo en seco, frunció el ceño, soltó un ininteligible bufido y cerró los ojos mientras posaba la mano derecha sobre su frente en gesto de irritación.

-Largo.- susurró con ira contenida. -Mañana lo que sea.- terminó dando media vuelta y esperando pronto oír el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose tras la visita no requerida.

Pero el sonido nunca llegó.

En su lugar la joven Tendo escuchó una voz que le respondía con tranquilidad absoluta. -No- dijo alguien con el tipo de calma que altera los nervios cuando uno no la comparte.

Nabiki dio media vuelta otra vez e ignorando a la visita se dirigió a la puerta y sacó la cabeza hacia el pasillo. -¡Hermana, haz el favor de sacar a tu marido de mi cuarto!- exclamó fastidiada.

Una sonriente Akane no tardó en salir de su habitación y aparecer en el pasaje para acercarse hacia ella. -Lo siento Nabiki,- dijo la menor de las Tendo antes de entrar en la habitación de su hermana. -Es que necesitamos hablar contigo… te estuvimos esperando toooda la tarde.- terminó casi cantando la oración y tumbándose sobre la mullida cama de Nabiki.

La mercenaria no respondió, su rostro enrojeció y pareció llenarse de aire mientras sus manos se acomodaban en puños a los lados de su cadera. Ranma Saotome levantó una ceja. _"Así que es cosa de familia," _pensó algo divertido mientras observaba la reacción de su cuñada y recordaba el rostro de cierta marimacho cada vez que la molestaba.

Akane frunció el ceño. -No entiendo porque te pones así Nabiki. ¿Qué no habíamos quedado en que nos íbamos a reunir a intercambiar información? Ese fue el trato… ¿O me equivoco?

-No te equivocas.- aseguró Ranma. -Yo sé, porque estuve ahí.- añadió con una sonrisa que hizo que Nabiki sintiera la urgencia de ahorcarlo.

-Ya veo.- dijo la mediana de las Tendo dedicándoles una mirada asesina. -No creen que después de lo de abajo sigo con ánimo de ayudarles, ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué el escándalo?… ya te explicamos lo que pasó.- Dijo Ranma encogiéndose en hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. -Repito, no hemos recuperado la memoria, y como igual tenemos que hablar con U-chan si quieres mañana le explicamos que fue un malentendido, todo bien, ¿ves?

Nabiki solo respondió con una mueca.

-Y a eso, ¿porqué te importa tanto, Nabiki? tú y Ukyo no es que sean muy amigas que digamos.- terminó el joven con curiosidad.

La aludida suspiró exasperada y sacudió la cabeza. -¿Se pueden ir?- espetó con fastidio.

-Nop- respondieron a dúo marido y mujer en total coordinación.

-LAAARGOOOO….- exclamó la joven casi echando humo por las orejas.- No estoy de humor para un foro abierto.

-Hermana, esto no es un foro abierto. -Explicó Akane levantándose de la cama,- Verás, es más como un interrogatorio.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono perpleja la acusada.

-Tienes mucho que explicar Nabiki.- Terminó Ranma cruzándose de brazos e inclinando la cabeza.

**CAPITULO XII**

**LA PESQUISA **

_**De Nabiki, la apuesta y la emboscada. **_

Kasumi Tendo, luciendo su maternal sonrisa, tarareaba una canción mientras se dedicaba a lavar la vajilla. Hace ya media hora el resto de ocupantes de la casa se habían encerrado en la habitación de Nabiki y ella no tenía otra cosa que hacer aparte de entregarse a sus tareas domésticas; y francamente estaba feliz de que así fuera.

Después de la partida de Ukyo y algo de drama debido al mal humor con que todo el episodio había dejado a Nabiki, la pareja de recién casados no tardó mucho en olvidar el bochorno que acababan de pasar para dedicarse a cenar tranquilos… pero no callados.

Con Nabiki saltándose la cena debido al mal sabor de boca que los acontecimientos del día le habían dejado, los muchachos se sintieron a sus anchas en el comedor y no tardaron en ignorar la presencia de Kasumi sirviendo los platos, para conversar de ciertos asuntos que al parecer los tenían preocupados.

Debo aclarar, que Kasumi Tendo no es una muchacha curiosa… si hay algo que nunca podría decirse de ella es que sea una chismosa. Pero aunque la curiosidad no es algo que caracterice a la mayor de las Tendo, su buen oído si lo es. Y si bien no lo hizo a propósito, la amable joven no pudo evitar escuchar casi toda la conversación de los recién casados.

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza mientras secaba uno de los platos, se sintió culpable ante la indebida diversión que le causaba el tortuoso interrogatorio al cual seguramente estaban sometiendo a Nabiki en esos mismos momentos.

Sí, Kasumi Tendo estaba feliz de ser ignorada, especialmente después de haber escuchado la maquiavélica conversación de su hermana y su nuevo cuñado. Al parecer esos dos trabajaban bien juntos, todo indicaba que habían avanzado mucho en tan solo dos días. Kasumi sonrió, segura de que todo aquel embrollo pronto se aclararía.

"Que bueno," pensó mientras secaba el último cubierto, "y mientras a mí no me metan…." Kasumi salió de la cocina. "Al menos no por ahora."

----------------------------

-¿Inocente?- preguntó Akane con escepticismo. -En verdad no esperas que creamos que hiciste todo aquello sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿verdad Nabiki?

La mediana de las Tendo la miró con fingida sorpresa. -Hermana,- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. -Me ofendes.

Ranma, cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre la puerta soltó un suspiro. Al parecer su cuñada no estaba en ánimo de cooperar y si las cosas seguían así la noche sería muy larga.

-Te conozco.- afirmó Akane con seguridad.

Nabiki sonrió, su hermana al fin estaba superando aquella ingenuidad que siempre la hizo tan boba. -Bueno, quizás si ganaba algo pequeñito.- dijo al fin en tono divertido.

-Será entonces que por fin nos dices que pasó, nos vamos a dormir y así todos felices.- irrumpió Ranma exasperado.

Nabiki inclinó la cabeza. -Es un poco largo de contar cuñadito, por eso quería dejarlo hasta mañana.

-Habla Nabiki.- dijo Akane con firmeza. -No importa cuanto nos tardemos.

La joven mercenaria se recostó sobre su cama. -Bueno, pero hagan el favor de sentarse, vamos a estar aquí un buen rato.

Ambos muchachos tomaron asiento y la miraron expectantes.

-Mmmm… supongo que en realidad todo comenzó hace exactamente ocho días cuando uno de mis asociados me recordó un asunto que había olvidado por completo. No sé si ustedes dos lo sabían…- los miró con cuidado. -Pero tenía organizado un gran canje en la escuela, ya saben apuestas… no lo cerré cuando me gradué porque había demasiado dinero involucrado--

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto Nabiki?

-Paciencia cuñadito,- dijo la joven sin que la interrupción la afectase. -A eso voy. Este canje del que les hablo, pues…

_**Días antes:**_

_-Ah… había olvidado que lo dejé abierto…- dijo distraída Nabiki mientras maniobraba con el auricular del teléfono aplastado entre su hombro y su oreja. _

_Sentada sobre su escritorio, había recibido la llamada de su asociada en un momento bastante inoportuno. Estaba a la mitad de la organización del libro contable del Dojo, muchas cuentas se habían acumulado durante los seis meses que estuvo lejos de casa en la universidad, y al parecer tenía mucho que resolver. Sin ella en casa, los Tendo se habían atado una soga al cuello en el aspecto económico, una que por como se veían las cosas y si seguían así… pronto ya ni siquiera podrían pagar._

_-Sí, lo recuerdo…- dijo la mediana de las Tendo aún en el teléfono y sin abandonar su tarea. -La fecha de cierre es el 29 de Agosto… pues que se cierre. _

_Se oyó un ininteligible murmullo saliendo del auricular. _

_-No son rumores…- dijo Nabiki lentamente mientras ojeaba hacia su ventana. -Me consta que últimamente esos dos andan bastante… extraños.- terminó. _

_Abajo, sentados junto al Koi se veía claramente la figura de su hermanita y su prometido… Llevaban una hora ahí sentados, o al menos eso era lo que Nabiki calculaba, y no se había escuchado aún ni un solo grito de batalla. "Extraño" la mercenaria joven no encontraba mejor palabra para describir aquel comportamiento._

_Otro murmullo le respondió. _

_-No, Ayumi. No tengo tiempo para intrigas.- dijo mirando a los papeles que la rodeaban con algo más que ligera exasperación. -Además el que se cierre el canje no representa ninguna pérdida, ¿o sí?_

_Al escuchar la respuesta Nabiki Tendo levantó la mirada. -¿Ganancias? ¿A cuanto ascienden?- la joven escuchó con interés, -Mmm… perfecto.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa._

_El indescifrable susurro que le respondía se tornó urgente. Nabiki entornó los ojos. -Oh, por favor Ayumi, recuerdo muy bien la condición esa. Pero, honestamente, dudo que mi hermana se case en los próximos días. Y si hay ganancias de todos modos, pues no veo porque no simplemente cerrarla._

_Nabiki Tendo tomo el auricular en sus manos y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. La conversación estaba tornándose más larga de lo que había esperado. _

_-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- adimitió la joven mercenaria. Ayumi pensaba que al paso que iban Ranma y Akane terminarían casados tarde o temprano. _

_Con una paciencia poco característica en ella, Nabiki escuchó los argumentos de su socia. "Pero si se casan en los próximos 30 días… Señorita Nabiki, la cláusula se cumple y nuestras ganancias aumentan. Nadie le apostó a este verano, los pocos que lo hicieron retiraron sus apuestas después de la graduación." _

_Nabiki suspiró. Recordaba aquella cláusula, escrita en letras pequeñas en cada uno de los papeles que firmaron las personas inscritas al canje. Indicaba claramente que si los muchachos se casaban en una fecha en la que nadie haya apostado el dinero no sería devuelto si y solo sí HUBIERA boda. Esa bendita cláusula le había costado a Nabiki varios dolores de cabeza y unas cuantas bodas que arruinar._

_-No me convence Ayumi, no tengo tiempo para ponerme a armar ese tipo de cosas. Además… la ganancia no puede ser mucha si es que se casan, ¿A cuánto asciende el monto?_

_Al escuchar la respuesta de su asociada, los ojos de Nabiki tomaron las dimensiones de la vajilla. Su mano tembló, su rostro se contorsionó en una extraña mueca que denotaba algo entre shock y euforia, el tiempo empezó a moverse más lentamente. -¿Perdón?- dijo la joven sin creérselo. -Creo que no escuché bien._

_Ah… pero había escuchado bien. De haber sido una caricatura, dos símbolos de dólares se hubieran dibujado en lugar de sus irises. _

**Presente**

-Bueno, al menos eso explica porque estás metida en todo esto.- Dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

-Dinero, hermana… para ti todo es acerca del dinero.- agregó Akane con decepción. -Tú siempre con tus _negocios_ Nabiki.

-Permíteme recordarte hermanita, que si no fuera por mis _negocios_ hace mucho tiempo no tendríamos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Por si no lo has notado mis negocios son el único ingreso estable de esta casa- aclaró Nabiki antes de dirigirse a Ranma. -No fue por puro interés que me metí en todo aquel embrollo, quiero dejar eso en claro.

-¿Entonces, por qué?- preguntó el joven con escepticismo.

-No tienen idea de _cuanto _dinero se ganó.- afirmó la joven con emoción, sus interlocutores entornaron sus ojos en completa sincronía. -Con decirte Akane que pagó tu boda soñada y aún sobra mucho… y no tienes idea de todas las cosas que pediste.

Akane se sonrojó.

-Antes de recibir esa llamada, estaba revisando las cuentas del Dojo…- prosiguió la joven, tornándose seria. -No estábamos muy lejos de la quiebra, me había descuidado bastante…- y después con una sonrisa. -Pero ahora hay suficiente dinero como para no tener que preocuparnos nunca más. Lo hice por el bien de todos. Además… con lo bien que se estaban llevando era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidieran casarse. Lo único que yo hice fue ayudar a que suceda un poco más rápido de lo esperado… Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- terminó encogiéndose en hombros.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos y la miró con sospecha. -Entonces todo ese asunto fue tu idea… Tú planeaste lo del trato y se lo propusiste a mi mamá.

Nabiki sonrió. -No cuñadito, te equivocas. Fue tu mamá quien me lo propuso a mí**. --**se cruzó de piernas y continuó su relato. -En realidad me sorprendió bastante… Fue poco tiempo después de enterarme lo conveniente que se había tornado una boda entre ustedes dos. Yo andaba en esas… tratando de idear una manera de lograr que ustedes dos se decidieran a casarse de una vez…, no había forma de chantajearlos para que lo hagan y tampoco era algo que quería hacer.

-Ajá…-murmuró Akane.

La joven mercenaria la ignoró. -Y de pronto, como caído del cielo, me llega un mensaje de tía Nodoka diciendo que necesitaba una audiencia conmigo… Sí, _usó _la palabra audiencia en la nota. Bueno, en todo caso fui para su casa…

_**Días Antes**_

_-Te preguntarás porque te llamé aquí Nabiki.- afirmó Nodoka Saotome mientras gracilmente cruzaba sus manos sobre su regazo._

_-Debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco, tía.- respondió la joven Tendo, cómodamente sentada en uno de los sofás rojos de la sala de Nodoka. -Pero supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con Ranma. _

_Nodoka Saotome sonrió. -Y contigo querida, contigo también. _

_-¿Conmigo?_

_-Bueno… con toda tu familia.- explicó la mujer. -Me encuentro un poco preocupada por mi hijo y su situación con los compromisos… creo que ya va siendo hora de que ese asunto se solucione. _

_Nabiki Tendo la niveló con la mirada, -Con el debido respeto tía, los _otros múltiples _compromisos de Ranma no es algo que considere de mi incumbencia. _

_-Oh, yo sé linda. Pero estoy segura que tu hermana si es algo que te incumbe, ¿verdad?- inquirió la mujer con una sonrisa. -Eso creí.- añadió después de unos segundos. _

_-¿Decía?- fue la fría respuesta de Nabiki, incitándola a continuar. _

_-Pues, después de hablar con mi hijo me di cuenta que arreglar su situación no tiene por que ser algo tan complicado. Creo que es hora de que las familias Tendo y Saotome se unan y tengo una idea que de seguro dejará a todos satisfechos, pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda linda. _

_La joven la miró con una curiosidad que no reveló, sus facciones se mantuvieron firmes e imperturbables. Nodoka Saotome continuó._

_-Como sabes, el compromiso entre Ranma y Akane fue producto de un acuerdo entre tu padre y mi marido. El acuerdo estipulaba que las familias se unan por medio del matrimonio para finalmente juntar la escuela… pero no estipulaba entre quienes debía ser el matrimonio. _

_Nabiki frunció el ceño. -¿A dónde quiere llegar, tía? _

_-Akane es un amor… pero mi hijo y ella no logran congeniar lo suficiente. Tal vez lo mejor sería terminar de una vez con ese compromiso. _

_**Presente**_

-Espera, espera, -Ranma interrumpió el relato de Nabiki…-¿Lo que mamá quería era ROMPER el compromiso? En verdad quería que me case… ¿_CONTIGO_?

Nabiki lo miró sin responder.

-_¿¿¿Contigoooo? _¿En _QUE _estaba pensando?

La joven mercenaria volteó los ojos y luego con una ceja levantada le envió una mirada significativa a su hermana.

Akane hizo una mueca de fastidio. -Cállate tonto, déjala continuar.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?- preguntó el muchacho de la trenza y después de ver la cara que le puso su esposa agregó. -Bueno, bueno, me callo.

Nabiki agitó la cabeza. -Gracias,- dijo con ironía antes de continuar.

_**Días Antes**_

_-No está proponiendo que YO tome el lugar de mi hermana, ¿verdad?- Dijo Nabiki con desagrado._

_Nodoka Saotome soltó una risita. _

_-Pues la verdad no pensé que la idea te disgustara tanto Nabiki.- comentó con sorna la respetable mujer. -Pero tranquila, lo único que necesito es que digas que estás dispuesta a hacerlo… _

_-¿Qué es _exactamente_ lo que está planeando, tía? _

_-Querida, tu hermana y mi hijo viven insultándose y diciendo que aquel compromiso es forzado y que… bueno, estoy segura que tú los has escuchado más veces que yo. _

_Nabiki asintió una vez, sus brazos cruzados. -Sí, aunque no últimamente.- afirmó, lanzando una indirecta. _

_-Entiendo que se han estado llevando mejor- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa satisfecha. -Es por eso precisamente que creo que esto funcionará. _

_La mediana de las Tendo la miró verdaderamente intrigada. -Aún no entiendo de que está hablando tía. _

_-Querida, yo sé que eres una muchacha muy inteligente… y a buen entendedor, pocas palabras… ¿Así dice el adagio, verdad?_

_La joven la miró exasperada… "Esta mujer da más vueltas que yo." Pensó, sin interrumpirla. _

_-Planeo llamar a una reunión familiar y junto a mi esposo y tu padre darles a Ranma y Akane un ultimátum con respecto al compromiso. Esto ya ha durado mucho y parece que no va a ir a ningún lado… Ranma y Akane deben tomar de una vez la decisión de casarse, si se negaran a hacerlo…_

_Nodoka Saotome se puso de pie y suspiró.- Me considero una madre bastante indulgente, y quiero mucho a mi hijo. Lo último que quisiera es verlo infeliz. También le he tomado mucho cariño a tu hermana y me encantaría tener el placer de llamarla hija… pero si el matrimonio no es algo que ellos acepten voluntariamente… no pienso obligarlos. _

_Nabiki la miró con confusión y algo de pánico… _

_-Si así lo deciden,- continuó la mujer.- el compromiso será roto de inmediato. Como tenemos un pacto de honor que cumplir la nueva prometida de Ranma serás tú y como sabemos que no tienes ningún interés en artes marciales los herederos del Dojo seguirán siendo Ranma y Akane, así todos felices. -Nodoka Saotome sonrió y al ver el rostro confundido de la muchacha frente suyo se acercó y habló mirándola a los ojos. _

_-Conozco a mi hijo.-dijo la mujer con seguridad. -Él siempre sabe lo que quiere aunque a veces le cueste un poco de trabajo aceptarlo… A veces hay que darle un pequeño empujoncito Nabiki. Ranma Saotome solo toma decisiones vitales cuando esta en medio de una encrucijada…. _

_La muchacha mercenaria la miró, de pronto entendiendo… _

_-Me parece tía, que usted está convencida de que todo va a salir como lo espera.- respondió con su sonrisa profesional estampada en el rostro. _

_-¿No lo estamos todos Nabiki?_

_La joven Tendo entrecerró los ojos. -Puede ser… - respondió mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa gatuna. _

_**Presente**_

La boca de Akane se abrió en un inconmensurable bostezo. -Lo siento.- dijo, y después con la intención de recapitular comenzó. -A ver si entiendo bien… Uno: Ranma y yo nos empezamos a llevar _sospechosamente_ bien de un día para otro. -La joven mercenaria intentó agregar algo pero Akane se adelantó. -Dos: Tú te enteras que si nosotros dos casamos prácticamente te ganabas la lotería. Y Tres: Tú y tía Nodoka arman un plan para acorralarnos de tal manera que no tengamos otra salida aparte de casarnos.

-Discúlpame hermana,- irrumpió Nabiki levantando un poco la voz. -Pero tenían muchas opciones… es más no había razón de peso para que se negaran a la boda. No perdían NADA…. Nada, excepto el compromiso, claro.

La pareja de recién casados se sonrojó. Era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaban el mismo argumento y una vez más se quedaron sin palabras para refutarlo.

-Acéptenlo… nadie los forzó a casarse.

-Es que es MUY raro que no recordemos nada de eso Nabiki. Algo definitivamente sucedió.- dijo Ranma convencido.

-Yo no dije que no pasó nada cuñadito. La verdad me preocupa bastante su situación… Tenía algunas teorías sobre lo que pasó con ustedes, pero Ukyo dijo algo que las reducen a una…

Nabiki pausó teatralmente.

-Ustedes dos fueron hechizados.

Las cabezas de ambos muchachos tocaron el piso. -Nabiki… ahora dinos algo que no sepamos.- dijo Ranma reincorporándose.

-Shampoo está detrás de todo.- afirmó la joven con una sonrisa. -O al menos así parece.

-¿Ukyo te lo dijo?- cuestionó la menor de las Tendo con un ligero frunce en su frente.

-Sí, aunque no en esas palabras. Estaba muy renuente a hablar conmigo. La verdad hermanita, dijo que no hablaría con nadie que no fueras tú.

-¿_Por qué?_- preguntaron marido y mujer al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tinte de perplejidad en sus tonos.

Nabiki levantó una ceja. "Están pasando demasiado tiempo juntos." Pensó antes de responder tranquila. -A mí no me pregunten. En mi opinión es solo para sacarme de quicio.

La pareja cruzó miradas.

-En todo caso mañana hablas con ella Akane. Y después de eso quiero un informe de ustedes dos. Ya que estamos en eso de intercambiar información, no crean que ustedes no tienen que aportar nada.

Ambos jóvenes parecieron ignorar su comentario… ambos tenían ladeada la cabeza en gesto de meditación.

-Bueeenoooo…- empezó la mercenaria muchacha. -Como parece que necesitan pensar un rato y no creo que tengan más que preguntarme.- dijo serena mientras se levantaba y se movía para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Largo?- terminó en un tono dulce y fingido.

Una vez salidos de su estupor la pareja de recién casados no tardó en abandonar los aposentos.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO XII**

**EPÍLOGO**

El mundo suena distinto una vez que el sol se ha puesto, notó Akane extrañada. La oscuridad aletarga a los seres vivos, y cuando estos duermen la voz de lo inerte resuena rompiendo el silencio.

El canto del viento a través de las rendijas es más fuerte… el perenne caminar del segundero recuerda que el tiempo ya pasó y el murmullo de las hojas al encontrarse unas con otras intenta convertirse en arrullo.

Un arrullo que no provoca el sueño… Sueño cobarde que ha huido sin más.

Akane Tendo soltó un profundo suspiro… mirar el techo había perdido su atractivo rápidamente y no parecía haber ahuyentado su insomnio. La muchacha ladeó la cabeza con resignación y examinó su habitación. Era una clara noche de verano y la pálida luz de la luna entraba por su ventana en un ángulo extraño. Las superficies se veían deformadas por sombras siniestras y a pesar de la frescura de la noche, Akane sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Ranma.- dijo en un susurro inaudible. Después revoloteó en la cama asomó la cabeza por el borde para mirar a su compañero de cuarto recostado sobre su futón y se dedicó a observarle un minuto.

El joven yacía recostado sobre su espalda. "Su respiración no está regulada." Pensó Akane. "Y está demasiado quieto para estar dormido."

-Ranma,- repitió, esta vez en voz clara. -¿Estás dormido?

El aludido abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con el rostro de su _esposa. _Sintió un pequeño sobresalto ante la cercanía de la muchacha. La joven se había inclinado tanto que los cortos cabellos de su flequillo, movidos por la fuerza de gravedad, no caían muy lejos de su rostro.

-¿Qué?- espetó Ranma un poco nervioso.

La joven esbozó una tenue sonrisa resignada. -¿No puedes dormir?

El muchacho de la coleta agitó la cabeza en gesto de negativa.

-Yo tampoco.

Y dicho aquello la joven se incorporó para recostarse de nuevo sobre su cama. El silencio invadió la habitación por unos cortos segundos.

Ranma Saotome frunció el ceño en confusión. _"¿Y eso qué fue?" _Estaba analizando las respuestas para aquella pregunta cuando la muchacha volvió a hablar.

-¿Ranma?- dijo de nuevo en un susurro.

-¿Mmmm?

-….¿Cómo lo haces?

El joven se sintió perplejo. -¿Cómo hago que?

-¿Cómo…- empezó vacilante. - Olvídalo.- terminó agitando la cabeza.

-Akane.- advirtió Ranma un tanto fastidiado y curioso. -¿Cómo hago qué?

La muchacha suspiró. -¿Cómo… cómo haces para ser así?

El joven frunció el ceño… la pregunta no le había agradado. El silencio hizo que Akane se ponga nerviosa.

-Digo… eres tan… no sé, Ranma. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Akane,- dijo el joven secamente. -No te entiendo.

La joven suspiró… -Te dije que no importaba… la verdad no sé como explicarlo. ¿Cómo haces para ser lo que eres Ranma?

-¿Ser lo que soy?- inquirió perplejo el muchacho. -¿Qué es lo que soy?

Akane río. -Eres tú… olvídalo. En verdad no importa.

-No, ahora me dices.

-Pues… no sé…- comenzó la joven y después de súbito se asomó de nuevo a un lado de la cama para verlo a la cara. -¿Tú también estás preocupado, verdad?

-¿Qué?- respondió el joven sorprendido.

-Por todo este embrollo…

-Nah…- dijo sonando despreocupado. -Lo resolveremos pronto.

Akane ladeo la cabeza -Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

Ranma la miró a los ojos. -Lo vamos a resolver Akane. Te lo juro.- dijo con una determinación que le dio brillo a su mirada.

La joven le regaló una media sonrisa. -ESO eres tú, Ranma.- dijo enigmáticamente, antes de arrojarse de nuevo sobre su cama.

El joven sobre el futón se sintió confundido una vez más.

-¿Ranma?- volvió a preguntar la muchacha, y él supo que su confusión estaba a punto de ahondarse en dimensiones desconocidas.

-Eso que te pedí que ignoráramos… -comenzó ella. El joven se sonrojó como el carmín al recordar su conversación en el tejado un par de horas antes. -No es que quiera dejar de ignorarlo…- aclaró la muchacha. -Y no estoy diciendo que sería algo bueno… pero… no sería una tragedia.

Ranma sonrió sin entender porque lo hacía.

-Solo quería que lo supieras.- terminó ella.

Fue extraño como el ambiente pareció cambiar llenándose de pronto de una serena calma… _"No… no sería una tragedia." _Pensó el joven mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Buenas Noches 'kane.- dijo en un susurro ronco.

El sueño, que tanto los había eludido esa noche… no tardó mucho en llegar. Antes de abandonar la vigilia y sonriendo, Ranma logró escuchar los ligeros ronquidos de su esposa y el sonido de las vigas de la cama chocándo unas con otras mientras la joven muchacha dormía plácidamente… a su manera.

**NOTAS FINALES: **

Para noticias sobre este fic y otros de mi creación, pueden visitar mi blog:


End file.
